Rogue Rebel
by Kari Lynn Craine
Summary: Title pretty much says it all. Ryro. Please read and review. Rated for language mostly.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Standard. I own nothing. Yada, yada, yada._

_A/N: I know, I know. I haven't updated True Loss in awhile, but never fear. The next chapter is coming. Slowly, but surely. However, I was reading a fic entitled **X3: Rogue Style** by **Missi Marie**, and this little plot popped into my head, so I'll probably be working on the two stories, along with some one shots, simultaneously. Also, just a warning, school starts Monday. > But that shouldn't affect my writing too much. Anyway, enjoy! And please, review!  
_

* * *

Chapter 1  
Power Dreams 

Since John's betrayal, or maybe since Dr. Grey's death, Rogue's powers had grown…difficult. Her emotions had to be kept in check now at all times, otherwise she'd accidentally make a candle's flame grow, or shoot ice out of her palms at unsuspecting victims. She had even grown angry enough at Bobby to make a large quantity of paperclips move in rapid circles around her, like a protective shield. It's not that she didn't know _what_ was happening. On the contrary, she knew very well what was happening. She just didn't know how to stop it. The problem got so bad that she had to flee from the classroom in terror, Ms. Munroe shouting to her as she sought tranquility. She surprised herself by ending up in John's room. Rogue threw herself onto his bed, sobbing into the pillows that had been stripped of his flame covered pillowcases. But it didn't matter. The pillows still held his essence, and her enhanced senses, courtesy of Logan, picked up every inch of that wonderfully spicy scent that she no longer smelled anywhere else in the mansion. She had wept herself into unconsciousness, slipping unknowingly into a slumber land of dreams.

_She went with John, her friend, to his room. Somehow, the pyromaniac had gotten close enough to her to run his fingers up her sides, tickling her. She cried out in surprise, but it was quickly turned to delighted laughter when he didn't stop. Grinning, she had fallen on John's bed, gasping for air as he sat down beside her. She smiled up at him as he smirked down at her._

_His expression sobered, though, and he leaned down on top of her. Her eyes closed as his lips met hers, his arms encircling under her in a possessive embrace. The kiss was hot and passionate. His tongue explored her open mouth while his fingers made their way under her shirt and caressed her back. She relished his fiery touch and ran her gloved fingers through his hair, spiking it into a very sexy position. When they finally broke apart, his hair remained in the spikes, but it was lighter now. Blond highlights ran through it, making his big chocolate eyes stand out even more. The smirk, that by now was his trademark, split his face. He kissed her again, chastely this time, and stood. Without a word, he walked out the door. _

_When she exited the room after him, she found herself, not in the mansion, but at Alkali Lake. John was nowhere to be seen. Snow fell softly on her now bare skin, but she didn't feel it. She called his name desperately but received no reply. Falling to her knees in tears, she screamed his name to the heavens._

Problem was: she was still screaming when she woke up in the Med Bay. Looking around in confusion, Rogue sat up, tears running down her eyes. She was alone; the only sounds in the room were her own heavy breathing and the blips of monitors that she was attached to. Wiping her tears away, she ripped the little, sticky monitors off her bare skin. How they had gotten them onto her, she was unsure, but she didn't care. She was no longer sad; now she was angry. John had left her, knowing full well he had feelings for her, and knowing full well that she held feelings for him as well. No more. Bobby was the reason John had never made a move, and why Rogue herself had been less than open with the fire manipulator.

Standing, her eyes glazed over with something akin to determination, but a hint darker. Rogue had never been one to back down when she wanted something; one of the reasons she had stayed at the Xavier Institute for so long. But no more. Xavier couldn't help her, she knew that now. Her powers were offensive, not defensive, and she realized now that she was on the wrong side. Magneto, ass though he may be, could help her far more efficiently than the X-Men. With determined steps, she padded down the empty, metallic corridor in bare feet. She had a few more things she had to do before she left.

Sneaking back up to her dormitory that she shared with Kitty Pryde and Jubilation Lee, she opened the door silently. Rogue slipped inside and up to her valley girl roommate. Removing one of her gloves, she hesitated only momentarily before touching the corporeal skin, gaining the ability to become intangible as she did so. Kitty would be all right; Rogue hadn't taken that much from her. Just her DNA signature so she would be able to access her powers. Next, she slipped out, using her newly acquired power, and crept silently to the teacher's wing. Determinedly, she copied Storm's power and Xavier's telepathy. Her only regret now was that she hadn't once touched Jean while she had been alive, but that couldn't be helped now. Finished, she grabbed her cloak from her own room and left, leaving behind everything she had to start a new life, yet again.

_Meanwhile, at Magneto's lair:_

Pyro was pissed. He had been since the night that son of a bitch Stryker had attacked the mansion. That was the beginning of his descent. His "fall from grace", so to speak. It wasn't as if he regretted his choice; he didn't. But he did regret leaving behind the one thing he had fought so hard to protect. His heart, or what was left of it, was in a pit of despair, and for the life of him, he couldn't get it out. He never showed it to Magneto or Mystique. He forced himself to hide his sadness with anger, a feat he'd always excelled in, but it was all a lie. All he really ever wanted was to be closer to Rogue, the way she was with ice dick. But, as he had sat on that jet, his lighter flicking in his hand, she had been murmuring with the ice cube about nonsense that he hadn't heard, and probably wouldn't have _wanted_ to hear.

Finally, his anger at their closeness finally became too much, and he had split. And now, here he was, with Magneto and Mystique, in a metal room, with only his shark Zippo for comfort. He sighed as he flicked the thing from side to side. The light always caught it just right; just like Rogue's hair in the sunlight.

_Aah,_ he thought, looking away from his lighter. _Stop it! It's over. She's gone. You blew your chance with her._ But, lighting his lighter and watching the flame, he couldn't help but think, maybe, just maybe, he still had a shot. _**What are you talking about, John?** _The other side of him, his twisted mutant side, Pyro, interjected with a sneer. **_The only way she'd even _look_ at you again, would be if she started to openly use her powers, and we both know she's too scared of hurting anyone to do that. _**Pyro mentally rolled his eyes. Ever since that day at Bobby's house, John had pretty much let Pyro control him for the most part. His flame wielding alter ego made quick decisions in battle and training was easier for him than it had been for John. So John Allerdyce had pretty much become Pyro. At least, in public. When alone, in his room, John took over, thinking through things he otherwise never had time to contemplate. Like Rogue.

A knock sounded at his door, and John turned his head to see Magneto standing in the doorway. "Pyro," the older man said sternly. John immediately receded into the corner of his mind, letting his alter ego take control. He eyed his leader attentively. "A mutant has been reported of having attacked a small bar just south of here. I want you to go and bring her in before she gives away our location."

"Understood," Pyro replied with a nod. He strapped his wrist igniter to his palm and donned his dark brown leather jacket before heading out to Magneto's garage. In addition to the helicopter they had taken from Alkali Lake all those months ago, Magneto had quite the smorgasbord of vehicles at his disposal, one being a silver and black motorcycle. It was this that Pyro took out, revving the engine before wheeling out of the base and through a hidden path in the woods.

He found the bar without much difficulty. It was hard to miss, considering it was on fire. Most of the patrons had vacated the area long ago, but one remained. She sat rebelliously at the bar, drinking what remained of a bottle of beer. Pyro squinted at her. He was expecting her to burn any second, but every time the flames came within reach of her, she held out her hand and they backed off. _She's a fire wielder, like you, Pyro,_ John said, witnessing the scene. **_No shit, 'Dyce,_ **Pyro retorted, parking the bike and walking up to her. He pushed the flames from his path, making his way toward her menacingly. "Okay, girl," he said, his chin held high with pride. "You've caused enough damage for one day." Looking around, he added with a chuckle, "Although you did a spectacular job, if I may say so myself."

The cloaked woman turned her head towards him slowly. "Why thank you, Pyro," she drawled, lowering her hood with a smirk. It was then that Pyro saw it: her hair. That white strip. Those piercing eyes of jade. Pyro retreated to the depths of his mind as John's breath caught in his chest.

"Rogue."

* * *

_Short and sweet. What did you think? Good? Bad? So atrociously horrible I should be strung up by my toes? wiggly eyebrows TELL ME!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Well, since I didn't receive any toe-stringing comments, I felt it was safe to go ahead with the next chapter of this fic. By the way, John is like two seperate people again in this chapter. Pyro's mental comments are in bold; John's are merely itallicized. _

_Disclaimer: I'm not even gonna put a disclaimer. If ya'll don't know by now that I don't own these characters, me putting another message saying I don't is not going to do any good.  
_

* * *

Chapter 2  
Unknown Rivals

"You seem surprised to see me, John," Rogue commented, taking another gulp of her beer. She threw the empty bottle behind her head, the dregs of alcohol coming in contact with the flames and creating a small explosion. The girl didn't even flinch. Instead, she held up her hand and pulled another bottle of beer to her with, what looked to John like some kind of telekinesis.

**_Wait a second,_**Pyro interrupted. **_Since when does Rogue have telekinesis?_**

John had to admit, he was asking himself the same thing. When he saw the top of the beer bottle come off without her touching it, he slowly began putting the pieces together. _She's using mine and Magneto's powers,_ he realized.

_**Why?** _Pyro asked.

_Because,_ her voice echoed in John's mind, interrupting his two sides' conversation, _I can. Why else?_ Both sides immediately shut up, and John stared at Rogue's physical form in awe.

Rogue, who had been guzzling down another beer, hadn't even bothered giving him a furtive glance. He had been the one to leave her, after all. Why should she give him another thought? But, then again, she always _did_ enjoy his sarcastic comments. Better to make a snide comment to his stunned silence. Finishing her last bottle, she threw it over her shoulder, causing another small explosion, and stood up, turning to him with an amused smirk. Feigning stupidity, she asked in a mock surprised voice, "Why, what's wrong, John?" Her expression changed to a scowl. "You look like you've seen a ghost," she growled.

Pyro took over, then, since John was still too shocked to do much more than stand there, gaping. Flicking his wrist igniter on, he said challengingly, "Come on, Roguey." His characteristic smirk split his face as he added, "Make a move."

She smiled. "You haven't changed a bit, have you, _Pyro?"_ Holding out her hand, she pulled the flame in his hand to her own. She pretended to contemplate it for a moment. "I, on the other hand," she began, extinguishing the small ball of fire, "have." With that, she flung a wave of ice at him, just like Bobby used to.

The flame wielder barely had time to counter the icy wave. It managed to knock him on his ass as he pushed with his flames to try to fight back and gain some ground. This got him nowhere, however; Rogue just pushed more ice on him angrily. _Angry?_ John thought. He snapped his mental fingers. _That's it! Pyro, let me take over._

Pyro shook his head. **_No way, John. She'll kill you. Damn, even _I_ can't fight her like this. When the hell did she grow a spine?_ **

John smirked. _When we left her. _

That comment stopped Pyro in his tracks. He almost forgot to push back the ice that was still being thrown at him mercilessly.

Again, John said, _Let me take over for a second, man. I might be able to get through to her._

Pyro was still dubious. **_And if you can't?_**

John shrugged. _Then we freeze to death._

**_Very comforting, 'Dyce,_ **Pyro replied dryly, but he moved to the back of their conjoined mind anyway.

"Rogue!" John yelled through the inferno he still held up in defense. He was only going to get one shot at this. "Rogue, I'm sorry!"

Immediately, the ice ceased. John let down his fire shield and looked in her eyes. She was panting, an angry scowl still plastered to her face, but it quickly changed to tears as she suddenly crumpled to the ground. John reacted with reflexes he didn't know he possessed, and caught the poor girl before she hit the ground. Hot, angry tears flowed down her cheeks as she sobbed, her little gloved fists beating on his chest in a futile attempt to get free.

"No!" she sobbed angrily. "No! You left me. You left me there with _them._ You abandoned me. Just like everyone else." She beat against his chest a few more times before her sobs took over. She cried into his shoulder as she had before, when he lived at the Institute and Bobby and she had gotten into a fight.

Through it all, John held her, not speaking, not objecting to her abuse. She'd needed to do this for awhile, he realized. He knew her better than anyone. Well, except maybe Wolverine. But Logan wasn't here now to dry her eyes. He was, though, and he'd be damned if he let anyone else hurt her the way he had. So, he did what he could, and held her trembling form as her tears began to ebb and stop coming all together.

Rogue stepped away from him, sniffing and wiping her still wet eyes and face. After she had regained most of her composure, she looked into his eyes, and, for a moment, John could see everything she had been feeling. Pain, loss, sorrow, love. All rolled up into that striped haired goddess. But she blinked, and it was gone, replaced by her shields.

John walked up to her without a word and embraced her. For a moment she didn't respond. She felt confused. This was Pyro, the boy who'd left her to join Magneto. To fight against her. Yet, here he was, holding her like a long lost friend.

_He is a friend,_ she realized, and tears she thought she'd cried out earlier, sprang to the corner of her eyes. She wrapped her arms around him, quivering. After a time, Rogue sniffed and pulled away from him. Wiping her eyes, she smiled weakly at him, and said, "I'm sorry I got your jacket soaked. Not the first time, though, huh?"

He smiled and Pyro sighed in relief. **_For a moment, I thought she'd lost it completely. Boy, I tell ya, she's got issues._**

_Pyro,_ John replied. _Shut up. _To Rogue, he said, "I didn't care then, and I don't care now, Rogue." Then, as he got a good look at her outlined in flame, he felt concerned. "What happened? You look like you've been running for weeks." It was true, too. Her cloak was torn in places, her hair hadn't been washed properly for days, and even her gloves were ripped in places. Not to mention, she didn't look like she'd eaten well in days, either. "Is everything okay?"

Rogue sighed at the question. "Yeah," she replied. Then, looking up to him in desperation, she asked, "Will you take me to see Magneto?"

That threw both sides of John off. Pyro took over, though, and asked suspiciously, "Why do you want to see Magneto? I thought you hated him for what he did to you at Liberty Island that one time."

Stupid move on Pyro's part, since Rogue glared at him with more hatred and malice than he'd ever seen her show _anyone._ A guttural growl, like that of an angry wolf, escaped her throat and she replied in a low, menacing voice, "He did _nothing_ to me. He never could. And if he expects me to be his lapdog, like you, he's sadly mistaken."

_Nice going Pyro,_ John smirked. _Piss her off _more_, why don't we? It's not like she can freeze us to death or anything._

**_You try, then, Mr. Hotshot, _**Pyro retorted, and retreated to the depths of his mind.

John tucked a strand of hair behind Rogue's ear. "I know, Rogue," he said softly. "You won't let him hurt you. And neither will I."

The malice in her eyes vanished and was replaced by gratitude. "So you'll take me, then?" At his nod, she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. On impulse, she kissed his lips quickly. "Thank you." She turned to extinguish the fire and smoke of the burning bar.

For a moment, John didn't say anything. He merely touched his lips in awe. She hadn't hurt him. Could that mean…?

Pyro scoffed. **_Probably not, dude. She's the untouchable. Although, I've never had anything against a challenge._**

When Rogue had finished, she turned back to John/Pyro with a grin. Glancing over the boy's shoulder, she noticed the bike and her eyes lit up further. She'd always wanted to ride on the back of a motorcycle. "When can we go?" she asked. The excitement in her voice confused John.

Nodding, he led her toward the bike, but turned to her before he started it up. "Hey, Rogue," he began. "What made you use Bobby's power on me instead of Magneto's or your own?"

Rogue's mood sobered quickly at that question. Very softly, she replied, "I wanted you to know what it was like to have someone you care about turn their back on you." She sighed. "I figured if I used Bobby's power, you'd feel, I don't know, betrayed or something."

John nodded in understanding. Then, curious, he asked, "Does that mean you can tap into anybody you've ever absorbed?" She nodded silently. "Cool. And don't worry," he said with a small smirk. "If anyone can help you, it's Mags."

With that, he revved up the bike and started back, Rogue's arms clasped firmly around his waist.

* * *

_A/N: I have to admit, this chapter made me cry. Granted, I was in an angsty mood when I started it, so that might have attributed to my tears, but whatever. As always, tell me what you think. _

_A big thank you to PsYcHoThErApY17 for all the questions and support. And another big thank you to all my reviewers! You know who you are._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Great news! I got my class schedule today, and due to someone's complete and utter stupidity, I only have three classes each semester, instead of four. Meaning, I have at least two hours free everyday during school in which to write. So, I'm happy. Anyway, here's chapter three. Please don't burn my horrible play on words with the title. _

* * *

Chapter 3  
Unsettling Into Brotherhood

Whatever welcoming Rogue was expecting from Magneto, she didn't get it. Instead, he scolded Pyro for bringing in an X-Man. Now, as Rogue lay on Pyro's bed, waiting for him to return, she reminisced over the conversation that had taken place when she arrived.

_Flashback_

_Pyro had led Rogue inside, constantly reassuring her that everything would be all right. _

_They entered Magneto's study, a big, bare room that was devoid of furniture aside from a large metal desk and a very uncomfortable looking metal chair. Atop the desk was a pendulum of five swinging spheres that constantly clacked together, creating a clicking noise much like that of Pyro's lighter. Behind the desk, the formidable Brotherhood leader, Erik Lensher, otherwise known as Magneto, stood, his back to them. As they approached the desk, Magneto turned with a large smile on his face, that quickly turned to an expression of frustrated anger as he caught sight of Rogue._

"_Pyro," he said angrily. "I sent you to collect the mutant that caused the chaos at that bar. Not to go pick up an X-Man and show her exactly where our lair is." He sighed in frustration. "We have no choice but to move the base now, since no doubt she tricked you into believing some ridiculous story. No doubt the rest of them are at our entrances this very moment."_

"_We weren't followed, sir," Pyro replied. It was Pyro, Rogue knew, since John would never have shown the terrorist so much respect as to address him as 'sir'. "And she requested to be brought to you."_

_Magneto looked at his protégé as though he had said the most blatantly stupid thing in the world. "And did you ask her _why_ she wanted to be brought to me?"_

_Here, Pyro hesitated. He hadn't asked, in fact, but he knew, or thought he knew, the reason. Holding his head in that proud, defiant manner of his, he replied, "She wishes for you to help her control her powers."_

"_And what of the mutant that burned that bar?" Magneto seemed completely oblivious to the fact that Rogue_ was_ the mutant to burn that bar. _

_Clearing her throat, she stepped forward. Pyro let her, not really wanting to get his ass kicked in front of his leader. "If I may be so bold to say," Rogue began. "But I do not enjoy being spoken of as though I am not in the room." That got Magneto's attention, as well as John and Pyro's. Nodding in satisfaction, Rogue continued, "Thank you. Now, since it is obvious you understand very little about the situation, allow me to enlighten you." She purposely spoke down to him, as if she were the Professor, just to get under his skin and let him know she wasn't afraid of him. "As it turns out, _I_ am the one you sent Pyro to collect. _I_ set that miserable establishment on fire, and I'd do it again in a heartbeat if the situation had turned out to be similar. I feel I have as much right as any to defend myself and my honor, do I not?"_

_Magneto glared at her, but she neither flinched nor backed down. She matched his gaze with a stoic one of her own. After a time, the great leader looked away in defeat. It was hard to believe that this young woman was the same scared little girl he had tried to use over two years ago. He looked back up at her with a new sense of respect, but did not act on it. Instead, he instructed Pyro to take her somewhere and isolate her from the rest of the Brotherhood until he could figure out what he would do with her. _

_End Flashback_

So now here she was, lying on a rather comfortable mattress set on top of a set of metal box springs. It wasn't as comfortable as the bed back at Xavier's, but it was better than the ground or the front seat of a semi. She snuggled into the pillows, inhaling deeply of that familiar spicy scent. Now that her sinuses had cleared, she could smell him everywhere. It made her smile.

The door opened, then, making Rogue sit up. Pyro was in the doorway, a plate with a sandwich on it in one hand, a bottle of Sprite in the other. She grinned. "For me?" she asked, her eyes bright at the prospect of food. Her stomach growled loudly.

Pyro shook his head. "Nope," he said, sitting down at the desk that stood against the opposite wall. Like everything else in the base, it was a metallic, chrome color, no doubt made of metal as well. Rogue made a sound of indignation and opened her mouth to protest. Pyro beat her to the punch by laughing hysterically. "Just kidding." He stood and brought the food to her. Holding them out to her, he pulled them away suddenly. "Ah, ah, ah," he said. "You gotta kiss me first."

Rogue laughed in spite of her annoyance. "Are you serious?" she asked. "I'll kill you."

He shrugged. "Maybe," he replied, turning as if to leave with the food. "But, then again, you'd have the sandwich, wouldn't you?" He began walking towards the door.

Now she was at a quandary. On the one hand, she was near starving. On the other, she really didn't want to hurt John. Or did she? At the moment, Pyro had obviously taken over; or that's what it seemed, at least. Finally, she said, "Wait." When he turned, he had that characteristic, bad ass smirk on his face. Rogue stood and walked toward him. Their faces were inches from each other. "But I want to kiss John," she whispered breathily.

The smirk remained as he shrugged. "Then kiss away, Rogue," he replied huskily.

Closing her eyes, Rogue moved toward him slowly, oh so slowly. Finally, after what felt like three years, John finally felt them. Those soft, pink lips on his. He relished her taste, licking her lips with his tongue, coaxing her to open her mouth. She obliged willingly, her arms wrapping around his neck, all thought of her stomach gone. They noticed nothing as they were entwined in each others arms. Using Magneto's power of metal manipulation, Rogue moved the metal plate and the unopened glass bottle to the desk. When Pyro felt his hands become unburdened, he immediately moved them around her waist, pulling her closer. Her toxic skin kicked in, but still John held her, never breaking the kiss. After a few more moments, Rogue began losing control of herself. John was almost disappointed when he felt her powers stop pulling at him, but it only made him deepen the kiss, pushing her up against the wall. Suddenly, the bed, desk, and bookshelf that occupied the room began hovering; the floor became icy; thunder boomed in the distance outside; and worst of all were the voices in her head. She was picking up on the thoughts of everyone in the base, and, unfortunately, there were more than she had at first thought. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore, and she broke away, throwing up her mental shields she'd been able to construct since absorbing the Professor.

The intensity of the kiss had shaken both John and Pyro, and for a moment they were disoriented. Until they heard the crash of the furniture and slipped on the ice covered floor. Rogue was hunched over, her eyes squeezed shut in concentration, hands pressed against her temples. John, from his place on the floor, looked around, confused. _What happened? _He thought.

**_Hell if I know,_** Pyro replied, just as stunned.

Books from the bookshelf littered the floor, along with pencils and notebooks from the drawers of the desk. The sandwich was now a soggy mess, the bottle of Sprite having broken open when it hit the floor unnoticed and seeped its contents onto the ice.

"Fuck," Rogue swore under her breath. She held out her hand, shooting a flow of ice at the spreading liquid. It froze instantly. Sighing, she shook her head. "I'm sorry, John. I-I didn't mean to…" Another sigh. "I'm sorry. I'll clean it up, I swear." She looked as though she knew this would happen. She began picking up the clutter of pencils and notebooks.

Magneto, who had heard the crash, entered the room. Immediately, he noticed two things: Pyro was sprawled on the ground, and the furniture was askew. His gaze then fell on Rogue, who was picking up a book from the floor. "What happened?" He turned an angry glare at Pyro.

For a moment, Pyro was speechless, but Rogue came to the rescue. "It's my fault, sir," she admitted quietly. "I lost control of my emotions. I'm sorry."

The Master of Magnetism turned his gaze to the girl on her hands and knees. She looked shaken and uncomfortable, but not surprised like he and Pyro. For a moment, she reminded him of his protégé, who was currently slipping on the ice, trying to help her. Sighing, he said, "It's quite all right, my dear. No harm, no foul." He assisted them by moving the furniture back to its rightful place. "Just make sure you get this place cleaned up before dinner." Turning back to the door, he added, "And, Pyro, let's wait until she gets control of her new powers before we start teasing, shall we?"

John flushed bright red, but nodded in affirmation. "Yeah, okay," he muttered irritably. It had been one hell of a kiss, and he was more than a little sorry that it was over. Using the bed to gain his balance, he ignited the lighter on his wrist. "Come on, Rogue. Let's get this place defrosted."

* * *

_A/N: In case you're wondering, no, Rogue does not have control of her skin. That will come later, though. Anyway, if you have anything to say, please review! I'm always happy to see them in my email.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Okay, I couldn't help it. I am a cartoon fan, so I added some of the Brotherhood members from X-Men: Evolution. I couldn't resist. Plus, I figured four people does not an enjoyable time for Pyro and Rogue make. So, here it is. About three minutes later than my deadline, but, hey, I tried._

* * *

Chapter 4  
Dinner With Friends 

It hadn't taken long for the two to defrost and clean up the rest of Pyro's room. Rogue knew she'd have to keep a much tighter lock on her emotions, though. If John had that much control over them, she had to be careful. Especially when they were alone. There was another unfortunate side effect to Rogue helping Pyro clean, though: by the time they finished, she was completely drenched and her gloves were ruined. She came to the conclusion that she didn't much care for steam at that point. And since they had to open the window to allow the steam to escape, in the cold, northern autumn air, she was shivering. _It's times like these, I really envy John and Bobby,_ she thought. Those two were unable to feel the cold; John because of his ridiculously high temperature, Bobby because of his ridiculously low one. By the time the window was closed, Rogue was shivering from head to toe.

John turned to her, a worried expression crossing his face. "You okay?" He asked as he came towards her.

She nodded, her teeth chattering and her arms wrapped around her. "J-just c-cold, is all," she replied. Her eyes closed and she stood, shivering in wet clothes, her hair matted against her skin, making her glow in John's eyes. He approached her slowly. Looking up at him, she asked, her voice slightly higher in pitch, "What are ya doin'?"

"Shh, Rogue," John murmured as he reached her. His arms encircled her in a tender embrace he would only show toward her. Her body tensed under his, but he didn't let go. In her ear, he whispered, "Do you trust me?"

Mutely, she nodded.

He looked into her eyes steadily before kissing her lips softly, but passionately. Like before, her powers took a moment to kick in, but, unlike before, she didn't lose herself completely. She kept thinking, for lack of a better focal point, about Bobby. Their last fight had been enough to push her away, so she focused on him. Granted, John made this extremely difficult. Unlike the snowman, John's kisses were hot and filled with longing. Bobby's lips had been, like the rest of him, cold. Also, John touched her without fear or reserve, the way Bobby never would. All in all, she felt like, for the first time in years, she was home.

Until she felt the inevitable pull of her imprinted powers begin to suck John's life force away. Again, though, he didn't pull away. If anything, the crazy fire wielder deepened the kiss. Rogue kept grasping for images of Bobby's face, but it was becoming increasingly difficult, especially with John's emotions and feelings for her swarming her head. But her body slowly warmed and she felt her hair dry on her face and make her cheeks itch. It was only after she was completely dry that Pyro pulled away, gasping a bit.

"Better?" He shivered as he asked.

She grinned in relief. "Yeah," Rogue replied. Her clothes were still a little damp, but not unbearably so. Now she turned her attention to John, who shuddered from cold. Her grin vanished and was replaced by an expression of horror. "Are you crazy!" she demanded. "Do you have a death wish?"

He chuckled in spite of the cold, that was even then beginning to fade. Shrugging, he replied, "Maybe."

Rogue shook her head in exasperation. "Come on, hothead," she said, nodding towards the door. "Let's go eat."

Dinner, she had to admit, was an awkward affair. John conversed quietly to Magneto, while everyone else occupying the table just sort of stared at her. Mystique kept looking her over appraisingly, as if she was trying to read Rogue's intentions. It made the poor former X-Man very nervous. Thankfully, all the teenagers helped wash up afterward, so there was plenty of time for introductions. It was there she met the twins, Scarlet Witch, a Goth goddess in a red and black outfit that matched her hair, and her sarcastic fraternal twin, Quicksilver. Quicksilver's silvery white hair was cut stylishly and made his piercing blue eyes stand out. If not for the bad boy smirk plastered to his face, he might have been considered a jock. She also met Blob. He was a little more intimidating, merely because he was like five times wider than the rest of the occupants at the table, but Pyro assured her that he was a pushover. Then there was Lance Alvers, who was pretty quiet, aside from the snide comment here and there about Quicksilver always running from a fight. Pyro whispered to her that Lance and Quicksilver didn't get along well, since the speed demon was always trying to take command. Unfortunately for Quicksilver, Lance was always tripping him up. His affinity for earth and his ability to "shake things up", as John put it, had earned him the codename of Avalanche, but he made it known pretty quick that he preferred to be called Lance.

After everything had been washed, dried, and put away in the kitchen, Pyro showed Rogue around a bit. He'd discussed her with Magneto during dinner and he had agreed that Rogue could, indeed, stay. She wasn't stupid, though. Eventually, Rogue would have to make her allegiance. But she wasn't worried, either. She knew who she'd stick with. So far, she found she liked the Brotherhood. Scarlet had even offered to take her clothes shopping that weekend. Until then, she told Rogue she could borrow some of her outfits. Rogue couldn't help but smile. Apparently Scarlet was the only teenage girl in the Brotherhood, so Rogue being there was like a dream come true for the girl.

"This is the training room," Pyro said as he pressed his palm to a scanner, pulling Rogue from her reverie. A wall panel rose, revealing a large, bare room. Rogue followed him inside, looking around. It didn't look too spectacular. The only thing she could see was a large box-shaped indention that jutted out from the ceiling. She threw Pyro a very skeptical look. He smirked. "It's a lot more interesting when you're actually training, trust me."

Rogue chuckled. "Don't I always?" she asked, batting her eyelashes teasingly.

"It's also completely soundproof," Pyro replied with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows. He walked closer to her, closing the distance between them.

Understanding his intentions, Rogue ducked out from under him, replying, "And, Magneto told us to wait." Though she wanted nothing more than to feel his lips on hers at the moment, she didn't think the training room was the best place for it. Nor did she think that the Master of Magnetism would be too thrilled to realize his training room was encased in ice. Or worse.

That didn't stop Pyro from grinning devilishly. "Don't tell me you're gonna make me wait, Rogue," he begged, his lower lips jutting out and quivering. She laughed outright at his antics before heading back out into the hallway. He sighed, snapping his fingers in defeat, and followed. They turned and headed down to the T.V. room, where the rest of the Brotherhood teens were gathered. Quicksilver and Lance were playing Street Fighters 2 on the highly out-of-date-but-still-entertaining Super Nintendo. Blob was dozing on an overly large bean bag chair, and Scarlet was engrossed in Anne Rice's Interview with a Vampire. She looked up, though, as the two entered.

"Hey, Rogue," she cried, jumping up. Scarlet pulled Rogue away from Pyro, who glared menacingly, but didn't protest. He'd seen Scarlet Witch's power first hand; he knew he didn't stand a chance. Besides, she'd never seemed so…happy in all the months that John had known her. "Come on, Rogue," she said, pulling on the other girl's arm. "I'm supposed to show you where your room is."

Rogue followed obediently and found herself outside Pyro's room. Looking at Scarlet questioningly, she said, "I thought this was Pyro's room."

Scarlet looked at her with a raised eyebrow before pointing to the door in the opposite wall. _"That's_ your room. Grandfather thought it would be better if you two were closer to each other, since you seem to know each other so well."

"Grandfather?" Rogue questioned.

"Oh," Scarlet smacked her forehead. "Yeah, sorry. I forgot to tell you. Magneto is mine and Pietro's grandfather."

Shocked probably wouldn't be an accurate word to describe Rogue's reaction. Drop-jaw-stunned would be more precise, but she didn't say anything. Instead, she just nodded. Scarlet didn't really give her time to be shocked anyway, since she was again pulling her arm. "Come on," she said. "We'll get you some pajamas to wear tonight, because, trust me, you're going to need some with these boys."

_Why is that not a surprise?_ Rogue thought as she was dragged into Scarlet's room.

Rogue grimaced at all of Scarlet's nightgowns. They all exposed _way _more skin than she was willing to show; especially to the boys. "You got anything else? Something, I don't know, not as revealing?"

"Why?" Scarlet asked, grinning. "You shy?"

Shaking her head, Rogue protested, "No. It's just I'm not comfortable with my shoulders exposed."

Scarlet nodded understandingly. Opening another drawer, she pulled out a Marlins' jersey and a pair of plain, black boxer shorts. She held them out to Rogue. "How about this?" At Rogue's nod, she grinned. "All right, then. We share a bathroom, so you're welcome to use some of my shampoo or something. Just don't touch my toothbrush. I get a little annoyed when other people use it."

Rogue laughed. "Thanks, Scarlet," she said.

As she made her way to the bathroom, the other girl stopped her. "You know, you can call me Wanda. But only when we're alone."

At this, Rogue smiled. "Okay, Wanda." With that, Rogue disappeared into their conjoined bathroom, eager to finally be able to wash away two and a half weeks of travel wear and grime from her body.

Meanwhile, back in the game room, Lance and Quicksilver had forgotten their game to tease Pyro.

"Aw, man, dude," Lance said, slapping a hand to his brow. "And here I thought you were kidding about that girl you were always talking about. Man, if I had known…" He trailed off, shaking his head.

"Heh," Quicksilver said. "Lance probably wishes he wasn't attached to Wanda now. God knows I'm glad _I'm_ not attached." He zipped behind Pyro. "Maybe when she dumps your sorry ass, I can make my move."

The comment made Pyro's blood boil. "I swear to you, Speedy, if you touch her…" He left the unspoken threat hanging in the air. He'd already lost Rogue once; he wasn't planning on doing it again. A fireball formed in his hand, but was almost immediately extinguished when he heard the sound of the girls' return.

All eyes fell on the two Brotherhood girls as they entered. Wanda was dressed in a light, satin nightgown with spaghetti straps, while Rogue was in an oversized jersey and a pair of boxers. Pyro had to stop himself from panting at the sight of her. Her hair hung loose around her shoulders, still wet from a shower, and she smelled of apples, though that was probably just Wanda's soap and shampoo. Still, it didn't stop him from inhaling the scent deeply.

Rogue blushed under John's scrutiny. Modestly, she kept her eyes averted from his so as not to lose control of herself. Thankfully, Wanda noticed her dilemma and intervened for her. "Well," the Gothic princess said. "Just wanted to wish all you boys a good night. Didn't we, Rogue?" She gave the southern girl a furtive wink.

She quickly nodded, still not looking Pyro in the eye. "Yeah," she said softly. Finally, she met the flame wielder's gaze. "Good night."

"Night," the boys chorused, though Pyro's eyes never left Rogue. When she had followed Wanda out of sight, his gaze still lingered where she had vanished. He felt, as cliché as it sounded, frozen to the spot. At least until Magneto appeared a few minutes later and instructed them to get to bed. With a chorused groan from Pietro and Lance, the four boys headed to their rooms.

* * *

_A/N: Well, what'd you think? The ending was abrupt, but I didn't know how else to end it. Expect the next chapter HOPEFULLY sometime tomorrow afternoon. If all goes according to plan. As always, tell me what you think in review form!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: May I just say, my high school SUCKS! I have all my credits to pass, and yet I STILL have to be in some kind of class. Doesn't matter which one, as long as it's open. The only ones open are the ones I have absolutely no interest in taking. So, now, not only do I have to find some kind of fricken class to take, but I'm ridiculously tired. I forgot how much school takes it out of you. Anyway, I'm done ranting. This chapter is short because I didn't get to work on it when I was planning to during school and because I'm ridiculously tired and am planning on taking a nap. So, I hope you enjoy and don't want to maim me too much for the ridiculously short length of it. Hopefully more tomorrow, maybe more tonight, but not much, I garuntee that. Friday is the first day to expect longer chapters. Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 5  
Nightmares 

Rogue spent a fitful night, tossing and turning in bed, nightmares of memories not her own plaguing her sleep. The walls, thankfully, were not so thick, and Pyro was a light sleeper. Waking to her terrified cries, the fire thrower went to check on her. He found her in bed, curled up, shaking uncontrollably; the blankets of her bed lay in a tangled mess at her feet.

Grabbing the blankets, he wrapped them gently around her trembling form. "Rogue," he called softly, holding her against him. "Rogue, wake up. Wake up, babe."

A voice tore threw the excruciating pain Rogue felt as a beam of searing heat split through her head. She regained consciousness, gasping, tears rolling freely down her cheeks. A gloved hand went to her head as she sobbed, once again, into Pyro's chest.

John sat there, holding her frail body in his arms, rocking gently back and forth. He caressed her back soothingly, making shushing sounds to comfort her. "It's okay, Rogue," he murmured to her. "Shh, it's okay, baby, I'm here. Everything's gonna be all right."

Rogue shook her head. "No," her muffled voice cried. "No, John, it's not." Her body was shuddering with less intensity now, but still enough to rattle Pyro's nerves.

**_Wow,_** Pyro thought worriedly. **_She must have really seen something terrible to be shaking this bad. It couldn't have been one of Logan's nightmares; she could always come out of those okay after a bit._**

_I know,_ John replied. _I wonder what's wrong. You think I should ask?_

**_I think you better,_** came the response.

John gave a mental nod. Pulling Rogue away from him, he asked softly, "What's wrong, Rogue? What happened? Was it one of Logan's?"

The trembling girl shook her head. "It wasn't a dream," she babbled. "It couldn't have been. It felt too real." She took several deep breaths, trying to calm down. When she could speak clearly, she explained, "I was at Alkali Lake. But I was under water. I was struggling to get to the surface, but I couldn't. And then this searing red light hit the top and hit me. God, it hurt so much." She began trembling again.

Pyro held her until the shudders of fear passed. Rogue had cried herself out and was now merely clinging to him, as if he'd disappear if she let go. He felt her swallow several times and offered to get her some water, but she just shook her head and held tighter to him.

"Please don't leave me, John," she whispered.

He could feel her fatigue, and realized then that he wasn't going back to his own bed tonight. However, not surprisingly, he was okay with that. This was the girl he was crazy about, and if she needed him, who was he to complain? Besides, after she fell asleep again, he could leave a note on the door. Training didn't look like an option for Rogue the next morning, and if they tried to make her, he had a feeling it wouldn't go well. **_Magneto's fair, though,_** Pyro commented. **_Everyone else got to start training after a good night's sleep. Stands to reason Rogue will have the same opportunity._**

_Yeah, _John agreed. _I just hope she can fall asleep tonight._ Even as he thought it, he felt Rogue's breathing even out and her body go limp in his arms.

**_Magic thoughts, man,_** Pyro grinned as John laid the sleeping girl back down on the pillows with a relieved smile. He stood and moved to the desk that occupied the corner. The room wasn't much different from his own, so it was easy to find things in the dark, but, just to be certain, he lit his lighter and held it up so he could write a note to Magneto, should the Master of Magnetism expected to start Rogue's training as early as the rest of them.

* * *

_A/N: Like I said, short. Sorry, guys, but so far senior year is offering no time for creativity. Anyway, I'd appreciate it if you told me what you thought of it in a review. Even if you just want to cut off my thumbs for the short length or something. Tell me!  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lucy Arnaz or The Jazz Singer. Nor do I own anything in Pizza Hut. Except maybe stock...hmm...  
_

_A/N: w00t! Longer chapter! It cuts off pretty quick, though, which sucks, but I don't have time tonight to write the whole grocery shopping scene. That'll be the next chapter I write, though. Promise. Oh, and for Psycho, that means that the surprise comes in chapter eight. Well, maybe. Not sure yet. Anyway, enjoy! And as always, review!_

* * *

Chapter 6  
Gambles and Grocery Plans

Pyro woke the next morning to find himself wrapped in Rogue's arms. For a moment, he didn't remember why he was with her in her bed, until he saw her lying peacefully in his arms, her body completely relaxed. The only thing separating them was the quilt he had wrapped around her last night. He smiled in content at the sight of her peacefully sleeping body.

Glancing over his shoulder, he saw it was nine thirty six. _Well, at least Magneto got the message,_ John thought.

**_Yeah,_** Pyro agreed. **_Good thing, too, because there is no way Rogue would be able to start training today. Heck, I don't even feel up to it._** He gave a mental sigh of fatigue.

John was about to respond when a soft knock came to his ears. Carefully, so as not to wake Rogue, he rolled out of bed and padded up to the door. He opened it a bit, to see Mystique.

"Good morning," she said softly. "Is she still asleep?" At his nod, she asked, "May I see her? I want to check to make sure she's okay." When John didn't move, she smiled. "You are more than welcome to watch and make sure I don't murder her, if you wish, Pyro. But, either way, Magneto wants to know how she's doing and if she'll be able to participate in tomorrow's training session."

Sighing, John nodded in defeat and let the shapeshifting woman pass. She gracefully made her way to wear Rogue lay unconscious. Watching, John noticed a look pass over Mystique's face that he'd never seen her have. It looked like concern.

After a few moments, the azure skin woman turned and nodded. Crossing to the door, she turned to John and said, "When she wakes, get her some breakfast. Make sure she gets enough vitamin C. She hasn't had enough in weeks and it's beginning to show in her skin."

The boy nodded and watched as Mystique left, shutting the door behind her. John looked back at the sleeping girl and realized that the assassin was right: Rogue's skin was pale and patchy in places. As he stood scrutinizing her, she slowly began to stir, her eyes fluttering open sleepily and a yawn escaping her lips. Rolling on her side, she smiled up at the boy watching over her. "Thanks for staying with me last night," she said softly. "Meant a lot."

"No problem," John replied sheepishly. His hand went to scratch the back of his head in nervousness. "Um…Mystique said to get you some breakfast, so…you want me to get it and bring it back, or do you want to come with?"

Rogue smiled. "I'll come with," she replied, giving him a look that said, _I'm not so frail, silly._

He grinned and walked with her down the hall to the kitchen. There, she opened the refrigerator and peered inside. Pulling out the jug of chocolate milk, she poured herself a glass and sat down at the bar with it. John tossed her an orange. "Think fast," he warned. She didn't even stop drinking, catching the spherical fruit in her free hand. John gaped. "Nice reflexes," he complimented, sitting down beside her. "Maybe I should start calling you Catwoman."

She grinned as she swallowed the rest of her milk. Setting down the cup, she let out a soft burp. "Mmm," she patted her chest. "'Scuse me." Grinning, she began peeling the orange. "Aren't you having anything?"

John was taken aback at the inquiry. "Uh," he began poetically. Truth was, he hadn't thought about it. Finally he decided it would be a good idea and nodded. "Yeah, of course." Walking over to the pantry, he pulled out a box of Cocoa Puffs and poured himself a bowl. Shaking the box at her, he asked, "Want some?" Rogue nodded vigorously, so John got her a bowl. Swiping the chocolate milk from her, he poured it over his own cereal.

Rogue laughed. "Just like old times, huh?" she asked, taking the milk and doing the same.

Pyro laughed and nodded. "Yep." He took a spoonful. "What can I say? Old habits die hard."

After breakfast, John led Rogue to the T.V. room. "Care to have a friendly Street Fighters competition?" he asked, indicating the free Super Nintendo. He was hoping she'd say no, since there was a lot more interesting things in mind than wearing your thumbs out on video games. But, sadly, she agreed. He grinned, nonetheless, and sat down Indian style, picking up his controller and handing the other to her. As the game started, he said in a mock menacing voice, "Choose your character."

She grinned and chose the only female Street Fighter, Chun Li. _She's never let me down before,_ Rogue thought, thinking of when she and David used to play the game. Feelings of guilt washed over her, but she quickly shook it off. John picked Ken and they battle began.

Rogue lost round one, but it was a close thing, and she was just getting warmed up for round two when John said, "Why don't we make this a bit more…interesting?"

The glint in his eye when she looked over at him was all too familiar. "A wager?" she asked. He nodded. A mischievous grin split her face. "Okay, Mr. Allerdyce. If I win, you owe me a pizza, any size, any way I like, all expenses paid by you."

"And what do I get if _I_ win?"

She considered it. _"If_ on the off chance you do win," she began. There was a moment's pause as she contemplated the sanity of what she was about to offer. Putting on her best impression of Lucy Arnaz from The Jazz Singer, she said, "I'll give you my body."

Pyro's eyes lit up. "You serious?"

Laughing outright, she said, "Sure. Why not?" _It's not like he can beat me anyway, _she thought. _Not when he's in my head._ But she didn't remind him of her little advantage; she really wanted a large pizza from Pizza Hut with sausage and pepperoni. And lots of cheese sticks. Even though that wasn't part of the deal, she figured she could tease a few orders out of him. _All it takes is some womanly charm._ She grinned as Ryu went down. "Ha!" she exclaimed. "Victory is mine!"

"Best two out of three," John countered. "And no using my own knowledge against me. That's cheating, little missy." He wagged a finger at her.

Rogue mocked an offended attitude. "I would never," she said with all the false dignity she could muster. She knew outright lying wouldn't work; she couldn't lie to John to save her life. But playing around never hurt.

John grinned impishly. "You know," he began. "If you cheat by using my memories, I automatically win the bet."

His opponent's eyebrows rose, intrigued. Moving slowly, she murmured quietly, "And what if I want you to win?" A gloved hand slid up his leg ever so teasingly. John gulped a few times for air, nerves rattling his system. He was okay with flirting, as long as _he_ was the one making the move. Now that Rogue was suddenly coming onto him…well, let's just say, a single appendage started to solidify. That was until he heard the sound signaling his character's defeat. Rogue whispered in his ear seductively, "I win." Backing away laughing, she was absolutely in a fit of hysteria at the look on poor John's face.

He glared. "You cheated," he accused. "I win."

Rogue shook her head. "Sorry, sugar, but you don't win," came her reply as she wound up her controller. "The deal was I couldn't use your memories. You never said I couldn't seduce an easy win out of you." She grinned devilishly. "Looks like you owe me a pizza, baby." With that, she got up and sauntered off, shaking her hips in a triumphant way.

From behind the other side of the doorway, Mystique watched, a smirk of satisfaction crossing her dark blue lips. Shaking her head in silent amusement, she left to find Magneto.

Pyro sat there, his mouth hanging open. **_Wait a minute,_** he thought incredulously. **_What the fuck just happened!_**

_I think we just got played,_ John replied, just as stunned.

**_Damn_** was the pyromaniac's only response.

It was in this state, about five minutes of stunned silence, that Pietro and Lance found him. The boys busted out laughing. "Dude," Lance said through gasps of mirth. "Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

Pietro doubled over in glee. "Yeah. Looks like Rogue got you a hideous tie for Christmas or something."

The peals of laughter from his teammates shook Pyro out of his silence, at least. But he was still stunned. "She played me," he muttered. He chuckled as he thought about the irony in that. "Heh. I don't believe it."

Lance glanced at Pietro with a raised brow. The speed demon looked back, just as confused, and shrugged. Then, he twirled his finger next to his head and pointed at John. Avalanche nodded in agreement.

Rogue reappeared on the scene, now fully dressed in one of Wanda's black shirts and a pair of black jeans that hugged her curves. Smiling brightly at the sight of Pyro, she looked up at the other two occupants of the room and announced with quite a bit of humor in her voice, "Pizza's on Pyro."

"Sweet!" Pietro and Lance chorused.

"What's sweet?" Wanda entered, her usually red trench coat covering her black garments while cross earrings dangled from her earlobes.

Rogue shot a look at Pyro. Feeling a little guilty, she shot him a mental note. _Don't worry, sugar. We can continue later on, okay?_

John started at the sound of her voice in his head. He gave her a suspicious look. _Promise?_ Finally came the reply.

**_Yeah, girl,_** Pyro chimed in. **_You gotta promise, otherwise we burn you._**

She closed the distance between them and kissed his lips in a silent, solemn vow.

The others in the room looked impressed. Pietro zipped behind her. "Hey," he said. "I thought you couldn't touch. What gives?" He touched her arm but felt nothing. "Ha!" He grinned. "Hey, check it out, Lance. I'm touching the untoucha-." Unfortunately for Pietro, he didn't get to finish that sentence as Rogue sucked out his life force.

"It would be wise of you not to judge things from appearance, my dear boy," Magneto's voice filtered through the room as Pietro dropped Rogue's arm. "Rogue is stronger than you think." He smirked at the girl with the white stripe. "She could kill you if she so desired, couldn't you, my dear?"

Rogue blushed under his praise. At least, she thought it was praise. She hoped so, anyway. She nodded mutely.

Sensing her discomfort, Wanda changed the subject. "So what was so sweet earlier? You people have yet to tell me and I wanna know."

"Pizza's on Pyro," Rogue repeated, grinning softly at the flame wielder.

"Wonderful!" Magneto nodded his approval. "But Pietro is faster, so he'll go and pick it up."

The silver haired speedster looked at his grandfather as if he was insane. Apparently, running tedious errands was not his forte. Before he could disagree with the Master of Magnetism, though, Rogue jumped in. "Pietro's probably still tired from the energy drain, sir. I'll go."

Quicksilver beamed. "Yeah," he agreed. "Let Rogue go."

Magneto shook his head. "No," he stated firmly. "Rogue may accompany you, but you must go as well, Pietro." He pulled a metal tin with money in it from somewhere else in the base. "Here," he said, handing it to Rogue. "Get whatever other groceries you think we need."

* * *

_A/N: Like I said, cut off abruptly. But, gimme a break. It's like 10:00 here and I've got school in the morning. Ugh, not to mention the SATs. Yech. So, that's all for now. Review, please! It keeps me going._


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Okay, this one, not so long, but it cut off BEFORE they could go shopping, since I'm not really into the whole grocery shopping thing. Anyway, I was able to finish this during my as-of-yet-nonexistant-third-period-class. So, hurray for overstressed guidance counselors! Sorry. I just haven't had third period since school started and now I do. And, until August 21, I am free third, and, hopefully, fourth period, so that'll be like two and a half hours I'll be able to work on my stories. Yay me! Anyway, here's chapter seven. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 7  
Grocery Games 

After grumbling a bit more about having to do the grocery shopping _last_ time, Pietro sped off to get ready to go. Rogue stood there with the container of money in her hands. There had to be at least two hundred dollars in there. _We're gonna need more hands,_ she thought. Looking to John, who smiled at her a bit sheepishly, she smirked. "Don't think this gets _you_ out of buying me a pizza later, mister. You're just lucky Magneto's a pretty cool guy."

John laughed, and would have replied, but Pietro zipped back into the room again, causing a slight breeze to ruffle Rogue's hair. "Hey, we ready to go or what?" He hopped from one foot to the other impatiently.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Almost," she replied. Turning to Wanda and Lance, she asked, "Is there anything either of you guys want or need?"

"Well, _you_ need shampoo," Wanda answered with a cheeky smirk. "No offense. I mean, I know I said you could use mine, but I'm running low, so yeah. Soap and shampoo." She gave Lance a sidelong look. "And Lance needs some more Dr. Pepper. Am I right, babe?"

Lance smirked. "As always."

Pietro grimaced and gave a small shudder. "Okay, okay," he spoke quickly. "Shampoo, soap, and Dr. Pepper. Anything else?" He was still jumping from one standing appendage to the next in rapid motions. Rogue herself was starting to get antsy by just looking at him.

"Yes, as a matter of fact." Mystique entered the room with a list. "Here," she said, handing the list to Pietro. "Make sure you get everything on the list. Otherwise, you'll have to go back, _and_ you'll have to spend an extra hour in the training room with me for every item you forget." For some reason, Rogue didn't think the threat was a hollow one.

Quicksilver still wanted out, though. "Yeah, yeah, yeah," he said, shoving the unread list into his jeans pocket. "Fine, sure, whatever. Are we ready _now?"_ His gaze met Rogue's with impatience.

Nodding, she headed for the door, Pietro right on her heels. They could walk to the store easily, since it was only seven miles. They'd be back in no time. Pietro glanced at Rogue and stopped her before she could start speeding away. "Say, Roguey," he said with a confident smirk. "How 'bout a race?"

Rogue eyed him with a grin. "Okay, Speedy," she replied. "First one to the back of the store wins."

"Wins what?" Pietro's eyebrows rose in inquiry. At the girl's puzzled expression, he remarked, "I like to make the game interesting."

"Interesting, hmm?" Rogue contemplated it. "All right. I'm game. What'd you have in mind?"

Pietro's azure optical orbs lit up with a gleam of mischief. "If I win, you have to kiss me in front of Pyro."

That made Rogue pause. She looked rather uncomfortable. After all, she liked John; a lot more than she was willing to admit to even herself. But, then again, she liked a challenge and the thrills. She weighed her options. On the one hand, she could say yes and risk her still fragile relationship with John. On the other, she could say no and have Pietro mock her until Hell froze over. She sighed. "I don't know, Speedy. Pyro's important to me, and I really like him." Shaking her head, she said, "No. I can't risk it. Something else, but not that."

Quicksilver's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Aw, come on, Roguey," he whined. "Where's your sense of adventure? I mean, do you really want to be cooped up with that stick in the mud? I mean, especially when I'm here for the taking. "

She couldn't help snickering at his comment. _He really does think highly of himself, doesn't he?_ Laughing to herself, she shook her head. "Maybe another time, old man."

"Old man?"

Rogue moved closer, fingering his hair a bit. "Yeah," she replied softly. "Your hair's gray, just like an old man's." She smiled seductively. "I wonder if you could beat me in that race after all. I mean, if your hair is any suggestion of your age, I highly doubt it."

Pietro's eyes widened and his Adam's apple bobbed noticeably. "I…uh…I mean…"

But before he could finish a coherent sentence, Rogue had sped off, shouting back, "You're on, Pietro."

The boy stood for a few seconds, trying to get his hormones under control. It took him several moments to realize that he'd been played, just like Pyro. _Heh,_ he thought. _She's good._ Then, realizing he was losing the bet, he shouted, "Wait a second, cheater!" He sped off after her.

Rogue did stop about half way to her destination, though, and waited. It felt like an eternity for him to catch up. She'd used Kitty's intangibility to pass through her obstacles with ease, so he was probably trying to speed around trees and whatnot. Finally fed up with waiting, she was about to finish the race when he stopped next to her. She grinned. "Wow. Take a little longer next time, why don'tcha?"

Her opponent scowled. "No fair, woman! You can't use your pheromones against me. That's just cruel and unusual."

She laughed outright. "You never said that before, did you?" When he opened his mouth to give a reply, she cut him off. "Catch me if you can!" Then she sped the rest of her way to the back door of the grocery.

Pietro was through playing this tortoise and the hare game, though. He sped up behind her and grabbed her around the waist. Pushing her up against the wall of the store, he grinned evilly. "You play dirty, you know?" At her smirk, he added, "And now it's my turn." With that, he kissed her, hard and fast.

Rogue struggled, unable to get out of his hold. Finally, out of desperation, she willed her powers to kick in. They did, but he didn't let go. Annoyed now, Rogue brought her knee up to connect with a very sensitive spot.

"Oh, mother," he called in a very high pitched voice.

"I win," she announced as she watched him fall to his knees. Bending down, she took the list from his pocket and proceeded to do the job they were sent to do.

* * *

_A/N: Like I said, not as long as the some of my others, but I'm happy with how it turned out. How about you? Good, bad, or toe-stringingly awful? Tell me!  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Great news, guys! I have actually given you a BIG plot tip AND a big secret (thus the title). So read! Read now! And tell me what you think._

* * *

Chapter 8  
Midnight Secrets 

Everyone helped put the groceries away when the two returned, Pietro staying as far from Rogue as he could get. It was obvious something had happened, and when they were finally alone after dinner, Pyro asked her about it.

She bit her bottom lip, deciding whether or not to tell him. Finally, she sighed and figured she should. Hopefully the flame wielder wouldn't try to burn the speed demon alive. "Pietro," she began tentatively. She inhaled deeply and said the rest in a rush. "He shoved me up against the wall and kissed me." Squeezing her eyes shut to avoid seeing his angry look, she finished, "So I hit him in the nuts."

At the knowledge of having his teammate shove his girlfriend up against a wall, Pyro's body temperature flared. (And for Pyro, that's _way _up there, man.) But when she told what she did in retaliation, he actually laughed. "Seriously?" His grin was as wide as his face.

Opening one eye hesitantly, she asked, "So…you're not mad?"

_Mad,_ John thought, outraged. _I'm furious! Pyro, tell me you want to burn that conniving, invidious, arrogating…_SPEED DEMON_ as much as I do. Please!_

**_Arrogating, John?_** Pyro asked with a hint of humor in his voice. **_Got some issues with Quicksilver, huh?_**

_Oh, you better believe there are issues! He _stole _my girl!_

**_Oh, pipe down, John. You sound like ice dick, _**Pyro replied in annoyance.

That shut John up, though he seethed silently to himself in the back of his mind. He _really_ wanted to burn something. But, unfortunately, there was nothing to burn until everyone else went to sleep. Then he could go to the training room and simulate a helpless Pietro to burn. That thought cheered him up a bit.

Pyro, on the other hand, was more concerned with Rogue at the moment. "So," he began. "You're okay, then?"

She shrugged. "As long as you're okay and Pietro doesn't try anything so stupid again. Flirting, fine. Outright display of affection, especially when I don't _want_ the affection shown, I have a problem with." She smiled; that disarming smile that never used to be directed at him back at Xavier's. It had always been shot at Bobby, and it had always made him melt like the generic brand of popsicle he was. Now that it was being thrown at Pyro, he found himself fairing no better than his old rival.

He smiled back and shook his head. "Yeah, I'm okay. But I will need to burn some simulations for John's sake. He's pretty pissed off." The pyromaniac chuckled. "He sounds like the icicle."

Rogue was truly touched. "You're jealous?" She grinned teasingly. When he nodded, she added in her most believable southern belle voice, "I'm flattered, Mr. Allerdyce."

"Ha, ha," he replied mockingly, smacking her lightly with a pillow. "Get some sleep, Catty Cat, before I tickle you into submission." Her eyebrows rose questioningly. Sighing in mock exasperation, he added, "If you don't get any sleep, Magneto's going to be pissed. You gotta start training some time, you know?"

She sighed. "Yeah, yeah, I know." Rolling over on her bed, she pulled him down by his shirt collar and kissed him quickly. "To be continued," she grinned, seeing the look of longing on his face.

Pyro laughed, leaving her side and shutting the door as he left the room. Heading to the training room, he reflected on everything that had happened to him since her arrival into his life. He'd fallen from grace, only to be snatched back up into it with the arrival of his beautiful angel, who had been viciously stolen from him by none other than his best friend. Now, he had his angel back, he didn't have to sacrifice his beliefs to be with her, and she could protect herself against creeps like Pietro Maximoff. All in all, he felt his life was looking up. But that didn't stop him from beating the shit out of Pietro simulations. He did that for about a half hour before getting bored and wanting to take it up a notch. Setting the simulation to his normal speed, Pyro spent the next three hours burning and rolling and flipping and dodging giant robots sims. For him, it was a high, though it didn't even compare to the feeling he got when he kissed Rogue.

Rogue, on the other hand, was not having the luxuries of battling simulations. Instead, she was battling inner demons in her dreams.

_She was lying on a table in the med lab of the Institute. Logan stood over her. "Logan, you're making me blush," she said as he stared down at her cleavage. _

_He looked a tad insulted. "You readin' my thoughts?" he asked, looking her in the eye. _

_She chuckled. "I didn't have to," she replied, staring up at the ceiling. Her gaze went back to Logan, who was again staring at her cleavage. "It's okay," she assured him in a whisper. He, however, still looked unsure. She sat up, her knees resting on either side of his body. Logan seemed unsure, like it was wrong. She, however, thought it was perfectly natural. She looked into his eyes again. "It's okay," she repeated in the same whisper._

_Logan growled softly in his throat before leaning in and trapping her lips against his own. She wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him closer. He did the same. Both struggled to get as close as possible to each other. Her legs clamped around his thighs; bare toes dug into his hips. Pulling him onto the table, she continued to make out with him more and more vigorously. She tried to yank his over shirt off, but only managed to get down past his shoulders before he removed it himself. Her fingernails ripped down the flesh of his arms, drawing blood in their wake. Logan groaned as the wounds healed and continued to kiss her. They were animalistic and passionate and unaware of the technology in the room going haywire and the water in the IVs boiling in cyclone like shapes._

_Rogue, in her right mind, wanted to scream, to push Logan off of her. But, unfortunately, she couldn't, because the burly man had her pinned. Granted, she wasn't doing much to say she wanted him to stop. On the contrary, she seemed to want to give into her animal instincts fully._

_But suddenly, he stopped. He backed away, saying, "Wait. What about Scott?"_

_Scott? Who cared about Scott? She thought. But, as Logan held up the man's ruby quartz glasses, a deep pool of sadness and regret and fear washed over her. Tears of pain ran down her cheeks. Vials in cupboards smashed to the ground; anything not bolted down floated upward; the IV water was evaporating in the bags. Her eyes were squeezed close against the pain and grief. Logan had hold of the sides of her head._

_"Look at me," He was saying. "It's okay. We can fix it. The Professor, he can fix it."_

_Suddenly, all sadness and loss and regret receded from her mind, leaving only anger and hatred. In a raspy, malicious voice, she replied, "I don't want to fix it." Then she threw Logan hard against the wall of the med lab, knocking him unconscious, and hopping off the table, left, crumpling the thick metal door with her mind._

Rogue snapped awake, gasping for air. John stood over her, a worried look on his face. "Rogue," he said softly. "Are you okay?"

She nodded shakily.

"What happened?" He sat down beside her on the bed, pulling her into his arms.

Taking a few deep breaths, she replied, "I don't know. I just keep feeling like something terrible is going to happen." She shook her head furiously. "My dreams are of times, places, and events that don't make any sense. I don't know what to do."

"Maybe you should talk about them," John remarked, stroking her hair.

Nodding, she agreed. "Yeah, maybe." She leaned her head up against his chest, accidentally brushing his skin. Her mutation acted immediately this time, sucking out memories and powers. But the memories that rushed into Rogue's mind weren't the same she had received before. These were of a shapeshifter, a mother, and…her parents? How would John know what her parents looked like? But the shapeshifter, she _did_ recognize. "Mystique?" She backed away from the boy she had been leaning against, only to find his beautiful chocolate eyes morphing into experience hardened gold ones.

Slowly, Mystique shifted back to her original shape. "Yes, dear," she said softly. "It's me."

Rogue was confused. Why was Mystique there? Did Magneto want to kill her? Where was John? Fear reflected in her eyes as she looked at the imposing, blue assassin. She gulped. "Are you gonna kill me?" Immediately she chastised herself for sounding like that frightened little girl in the Statue of Liberty.

Mystique, however, merely smiled. "No, love," she assured. "I'm not." She held Rogue tenderly, the way her mother used to when she was little and had woken from a nightmare. The gesture was, strange enough, coming from Mystique, comforting, and Rogue relaxed a bit. Mystique continued to stroke the back of her hair. "What's wrong, then, Rogue?" she asked in a soothing voice.

The southern girl wasn't ready for this question; not from a known killer. But she wanted to tell someone about her dreams; wanted to get them off her chest so she wouldn't be so afraid of them. Taking a deep breath, she said, "I dreamed I was back in the med bay at the Institute. Logan was there, standing over me. We…" Here, she blushed furiously. "We started making out." Involuntarily, she gave a slight shudder. Mystique grinned to herself, but let the younger girl continue without comment. "Anyway, Logan broke away from me and started asking me about Scott. Then, for no reason, I just start crying and Logan's trying to calm me down, saying the Professor could 'fix it'. But then I got angry and I threw him against a wall and knocked him out. The door crumpled in on itself as I left the room…and then, I woke up." Her expression was worried. "Am I going crazy, Mystique?"

Smiling down on the girl, the assassin replied with a shake of her head, "No, honey. Of course not." Pulling her into an embrace, she added, "Not at all." Although, truth be told, Mystique thought that, yeah, maybe Rogue was going crazy. But she refused to say it aloud. She simply held Rogue while the girl gave her body time to relax from the adrenaline rush.

When Rogue was herself again, she looked up at her comforter curiously. "Why are you here, Mystique?" she asked. "I expected Pyro, maybe, but not you."

Mystique sighed. "It's complicated, love," she replied. A long pause followed. Finally, the shapeshifter continued, "How much do you know about your parents, Rogue?"

Taken aback, Rogue didn't know what to say for a few moments. She finally stammered, "W-well, they're human. They live down in Caldecott County in Mississippi. Mama played the piano and taught lessons. Dad was always tinkerin' with stuff, trying to find out how it worked." Bitterly, she added, "They threw me out with nothin' but a hundred dollars and a duffel bag when my powers manifested."

Her listener shook her head sadly. "No, baby," she said softly. "I mean your _real_ parents."

That _really _threw Rogue off. For one thing, she hadn't even known she was adopted; for another, the tone in Mystique's voice was a bit too hinting at what she was trying to get at. _It can't be,_ she thought. Shaking her head, she said, "I-I'm not adopted. M-my mom, she…she…" But Rogue cut off her own sentence as she thought about it. _Come to think about it,_ she thought, _I've never seen any pictures of when I was a baby. Maybe I could be adopted. _Surprisingly enough, she was okay with the idea. Looking at Mystique, she asked, "Do you know who my real parents are?"

Mystique took a deep breath. "Rogue," she said softly. "I'm your mother."

* * *

_A/N: Ha ha! Cliffhanger! Now I just have to figure out how to have Rogue react. Or if I even WANT her to react. Anyway, it's late now, and I have to go to bed. Oh, and thank you to all of you readers who took the time to review. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to drop me a message. It'll probably take me awhile to see since I'll be at school most of the time, but I'll eventually get to it. I promise. _


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Okay, guys! I decided to give her a reaction. And heeeeere it is. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 9  
Reactions and Explanations 

Rogue blinked several times in surprised confusion. "Y-you?" she stammered, pointing her index finger at the blue woman. _"You're_ my mother?" If she hadn't known the woman to be a cold blooded killer, she might have felt relief. Now, all she felt was suspicious anger. Glaring at her, Rogue demanded, "If you're my mother, when's my birthday?"

Mystique smiled. "When else? November fifth."

She received a paralyzing death glare from the younger girl. "Lucky guess," she spat. "Magneto no doubt has files on me and the rest of the X-Men, doesn't he?" Mystique nodded reluctantly. "Ha! I knew it. You're just trying to confuse me." She crossed her arms and turned away, unbidden tears at the edge of her line of sight at the painful memories the topic of family brought to her.

The navy assassin sighed. "Rogue," she said quietly. "Take my hand." She received a puzzled look. "You have the ability to see the truth that no amount of my explanation can give. It doesn't matter how many random questions I answer correctly, you'll assume it was on one of Erik's files. Now take my hand."

Grudgingly, the girl did so. Instantly, a flood of memories crashed into her consciousness. Squeezing her eyes shut, Rogue saw a cloaked woman, presumably Mystique, since the appearance of blue hands held a wrapped bundle to her bosom. The bundle emitted a wailing cry as the figure holding it ran in terror towards a church. Rogue knew that church; her parents had taken her there to be baptized when she was eight. The nuns there seemed to smile at her a lot more, and ask her how life was treating her. They never once mentioned she had been abandoned. But apparently that was what had happened as the rest of Mystique's memory played out; she saw the woman clearly now, and indeed, it was Mystique. She had dashed into the church, shutting the door behind her with a hollow ring that echoed off the walls. The baby in the blanket was still crying, but Mystique was now hushing its wails, rocking back and forth, cooing sweet words to the baby's tiny round ears. The little one had a tuft of auburn hair and dazzling green eyes that shone with laughter as Mystique smiled down at her. A nun in a black and white habit was walking toward the two now, her face a solemn mask of confusion. From the distance she was, Rogue couldn't make out much more about her. "Irene," Mystique greeted her. "Irene, please." The poor woman was crying sad tears now. "Please, take care of her. Take care of my little Marie. Make sure she finds a good home and never knows she's an orphan. Please." Even as she said it, she cuddled the babe to her lovingly, not wanting to let go.

"Of course, Raven," Irene said, reaching to take the bundle gently. "Rest assured, no harm will come to her here." The woman smiled and Rogue could see now that her eyes were glazed over in a blind haze. "Her destiny will not end this night, I promise you, my friend."

Mystique, or Raven, nodded with a sad smile. Kissing the small child on the forehead once more before giving her up, she whispered, "Be safe, my little rogue. I'll find you again one day, I promise. Be good, my heart, my Marie."

The memory ended, and was replaced by another. This one began with Mystique huddled in an alley. She shapeshifted into Rogue's second grade teacher, Ms. Henderson, and walked out, ending up in what Rogue recognized as her old neighborhood. Tears hit her eyes as she saw Mystique walk up to her parent's house and knock on the door. Her dad opened it and looked annoyed. "We don't want anything you're selling," he said immediately, making to shut the door.

Mystique stopped him with her foot. "I am not a saleswoman, sir, I assure you. I'm here to see your daughter, Marie. She's in my class at school and I noticed she hasn't been in for a few days. I just want to get her caught up with everything. May I come in?"

Looking less annoyed, her father nodded. He led Ms. Henderson-Mystique to the living room and called down a second grade version of Rogue, before the incident at Liberty Island. The girl, who was still small for her age, came down the stairs slowly, cautiously, so as not to trip. Her tiny right arm was bound in a cast. Present-day Rogue grinned at the memory. She had been climbing an apple tree in her backyard when she fell off and broke her arm. She had been out of school a total of two and a half weeks. She shoved the memory away, convinced that Mystique was who she said she was.

Sighing, Rogue said quietly, "Why?"

This simple question puzzled Mystique. "What do you mean, dear?"

Rogue looked up at her with tears in her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me? I've known you for at least three years. Ever since Liberty Island." Mystique flinched visibly at the reminder of the worst night of her daughter's life. "You had a million opportunities while you posed as Senator Kelly to tell me. Why didn't you?"

"Marie," her mother began, but was cut off.

"No," Rogue said. "No excuses. I want the truth. Why did you give me up? Who is my father? Why didn't you tell me?"

Mystique smiled down at her daughter sadly. "I guess I should begin at the beginning." Taking a deep breath, she began her tale. "It was almost eighteen years ago. I met a man I fell in love with. His name was Victor Creed. He was a mutant, like me, and we were very passionate in our relationship." She smiled in fondness at the memory of her lover. "But times were hard for mutants; probably not as hard as it is today, but still hard. Especially since Victor and I didn't have a place to go. Anyway, we were caught by a group known as Hydra and used for experiments right before you were born. Thankfully, those bastards put us in the same cell. Victor created a distraction as I escaped with you. I ran, never looking back." Mystique's face fell slightly. "I took you to a friend of mine; another mutant, but one who wasn't as obvious as Victor and I. Her name was Irene Adler. She was a nun at the church where you were baptized. Her power is to see the future, so I felt you would be safer with her than with anyone else." She sighed with a small smile. "It seems I was right." Rogue nodded with a half smile of her own, but didn't say anything. Taking her silence as a prompt to continue, Mystique did so. "Well, Erik was the one to rescue Victor from Hydra and he employed both of us for our…special skills. I was dubious, but passionately devoted to your father, since I couldn't be with you at the time, and Victor had agreed to work for Magneto. Over the years, I still visited you, though you probably didn't know it was me. I always came in a different disguise, knowing your foster parents hated anything out of the norm." She sighed. "I apologize for that. Irene was the one to take care of you, and she thought it would be the best place for you." Her nose scrunched in disapproval. "But you did turn out well, I must say."

A memory flashed in Rogue's mind. She gasped in revelation. "You were always coming as my teacher or a creditor or someone they would listen to." _They_ being Rogue's now-known foster parents.

The assassin nodded in satisfaction. "Yes, dear," she said. "I did."

A smile lit up Rogue's face. "I don't know what to say," she began, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. "Thank you for finally telling me."

"You're welcome, honey," her mother answered. "I felt you should know the truth." Thinking for a moment, she added, "And Victor and I specifically informed Magneto that we would have no part in killing you. We were merely there to watch his back. He agreed. And I'm sorry for ever having agreed to protect the man that would see you die." She looked ashamed.

Rogue just smiled. "It's okay, Mom," she said. "It's all in the past." She chuckled. "And I'm still standing, aren't I?"

Her mother grinned in relief. "And I thank Wolverine everyday for that."

Then, leaning down, Raven Darkholme, the infamous shapeshifting assassin Mystique, hugged her daughter tightly for the first time in eighteen years, and neither thought of pulling away from the other.

* * *

_A/N: I'm sorry, but I don't particulary enjoy family feuds. Oh, and for those who noticed the Evo kick, just letting you know: in this fic, Mystique is Rogue's REAL mom, not adopted mom. Just to let you know._


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Okay, guys, I'm gonna be honest: this is not my best. But, in my defense, it's 1:30 A.M. here and my brain is shutting down for sleep. So, thus the reason for my pathetic action chapter. I hope you read it anyway, though. And if you do, please don't forget to review. _

* * *

Chapter 10  
Training With Brotherhood 

Rogue slept peacefully for the rest of the night; something about having a trained killer for a parent just made her feel secure. The result: Magneto was able to wake her up for an early morning training session with the others. Wanda allowed Rogue the use of her wardrobe yet again, since they weren't going shopping until later that day. She chose something light and easy to maneuver in; namely, a pair of jeans and tank top.

Standing in a line in the training room next to Pyro, Rogue listened as Magneto went over their objective. "It is simple," he said. "One of you must make it to the flag, capture it, and make it back to your home base with it in hand."

Pietro snorted. "This is gonna be cake," he said in that quick speech he had. The simulation began and his eyes started darting every which way, trying to find the flag. When he caught sight of it, he dashed straight to it without awaiting orders. Half way there, he was stopped by a cage of spikes.

Pyro immediately began giving orders after that. "Okay, Avalanche," he said, pointing to Lance. The boy glanced up in attention. "Try moving the flag closer to our position. Blob," he turned to the big guy next to him. "Cover us. Scarlet Witch, you and Rogue scout out the area, make sure there aren't more hidden surprises for us. Go!"

Everyone split up. Rogue and Wanda parted paths to search more ground. While looking for any sign of movement, the striped hair girl was nicked by a blast of energy. "Ah," she cried in surprise, her hand immediately going to the wound to stop the bleeding. It was unnecessary, however, since Logan's healing factor kicked in immediately. Rogue sent out some of the Professor's mind waves and saw that the one responsible for the blast was also invisible. _Ha,_ Rogue thought. _That won't stop me._ Using her telepathy, she spotted the intruder's precise location and targeted him with a psychic wave of her own. He fell to the ground, writhing, no longer invisible. Rogue went over and touched his cheek with her ungloved hands. "Thanks, sugar," she cooed in a sickeningly sweet voice. Using her telepathy again, she scouted out the rest of the area. A silent opponent was creeping up behind an unsuspecting Pyro. _John, behind you!_

The flame wielder heard Rogue's voice just in time to block an icy jet headed straight for him. Magneto had set a Bobby simulation just for him, and the icicle wasn't half bad. Actually, John found it difficult to gain the upper hand.

Rogue, sensing this, used her newfound power of invisibility and crept up behind him. "Night, night, Frosty," she said, just before turning his head quick enough to snap his neck. The simulation crumpled and Rogue glared down on it, resisting the urge to spit on him before he faded away, no longer part of the exercise. "Good riddance," she said quietly.

John gave her a quizzical look, but didn't voice his questions aloud at the time. Pyro was just as confused. **_What do you think happened to make her leave, anyway?_**

_Wish I knew,_ John replied, studying Rogue's hardened gaze.

Time to dwell, though, had come to a pause as one of Avalanche's rather large tremors shook around them, knocking them to the ground. Pyro fell over Rogue, entangling the two. "Rogue," he said after the shock had passed. "Are you all right?" He stood and held a hand out to her.

"Yeah," she replied, taking his offered hand. "Takes more than some silly shake to keep me down." A laser beam passed inches from them, making them both jump back in alarm. Rogue sighed. "All right," she said. "That's it. No more Mrs. Nice-Girl." John watched in amazement as her eyes rolled back in her head and lightning pierced the sky, striking Pietro's cage and shattering it. _Pietro,_ Rogue called. _Get the flag and get back. Now._

Not needing any prompting for a chance to steal some glory, Pietro did as he was instructed. However, before he could get back, an explosion split the air, kicking his feet out from under him and knocking him out.

Wanda and Blob were nowhere to be seen, but Rogue could sense them in her mind. Right now, though, she and Pyro had bigger problems. About fifty identical guys came out of nowhere and began attacking. Pyro rapidly shot out fiery blasts from his wrist igniter, directing his flames to burn their enemies. Rogue tried taking them on in hand-to-hand combat, the way Wolverine had taught her to. She held his bare skin and the man began to crumple and fade, giving Rogue the ability to multiply herself as he had. The copies of the man who had succumbed to the girl's influence disappeared. Rogue glanced at Pyro with a smirk before making several copies of herself and getting them to go after the flag with both Pietro and the unknown simulation assassin's invisibility. Running through debris that was now being hurled through the air by some unknown hand, she managed to retrieve the flag. Dashing back, she planted the flag firmly in the ground of home base.

A loud buzzer sounded and suddenly the surroundings faded back to their original chrome metallic. Magneto's voice rang out from somewhere overhead. "Wonderful, my brothers," he boomed. Rogue could just see the smug expression on the older man's face as he beamed down at them from somewhere overhead. She grinned. "Get cleaned up," their leader continued. "Training finished early today, so the rest of the day is yours. Good work, my young teammates."

The Brotherhood teens all yawned widely as they made their ways to separate rooms. John followed Rogue to their rooms. "Nice work today, babe," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist. She giggled and kissed him. Grinning, he added, "To be continued," before walking into his room and shutting the door.

* * *

_A/N: Like I said, crappy. Anyway, it sets up the fluffy Ryro scene that is the next chapter. As always, please review. _


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Ha ha! Another update for ya'll. I like this chapter. It came out okay, though, I admit, there could definitely be some more Ryro action in it. But, I felt it worked out fine. So, read, my fans! Read and be happy! And don't forget to review!_

* * *

Chapter 11  
Misunderstandings 

Awhile later, after the adrenaline rush from the morning's training session had died down, Rogue found herself lying on her bed, smiling up at the ceiling. Somehow, life seemed perfect today. Sure, it was raining outside, but what did that matter? She had her mother, her boyfriend, her friends, and, not to mention, the opportunity to use her powers freely. She also got to kill a simulation of Bobby. The sudden thought of her ex brought a wave of bad feelings to her. _Man,_ she thought. _I can't have one good day without something screwing it up._ She smirked disgustedly at the irony of her thoughts. _Screwing is the perfect word to define it._

Before she could dwell further, however, a knock came to her door. Her eyebrows knit together in confusion as she got up to open the door. Quicksilver stood there, smirking. "Hey, Pietro," Rogue said suspiciously. "What's up?"

Apparently getting a knee to the nuts once was _not_ enough to drive off Pietro Maximoff, since he zipped by Rogue, into her room and shut the door. Locking it, he grinned. "Oh, come on, Roguey," he said. "I know that little spat back at the grocery store was just so you could keep your integrity." At her blank look, he continued, "I know you want me. You're just confused, because you _think_ you want Pyro, but in reality you want me."

She laughed. "Yeah," she said sarcastically. "I want you like I want a bad case of laryngitis." She shook her head, chuckling. "You're more delusional than I thought, Pietro."

"Oh, yeah," he said, still smirking. "If you don't want me, why'd you come on to me that day, just before the race?"

Rogue couldn't believe it. He actually thought she was going to cheat on Pyro with him. For a moment, Rogue was tempted to suck out his life right there, but then another thought popped into her head; one far more insidious. Biting her bottom lip seductively, she cried, "You're right, Pietro." She clutched his forearms desperately. "I want you, I _need _you. You're so fast and hot. You turn me on more than I could ever imagine." Forcing tears into her eyes, she continued her charade. "I was just confused. But I'm not anymore." Wiping away her teary creations, she began walking closer to him, backing him up against the wall and pinning him there with her arms, much the same way he had the day before to her. "I know what I want," she said huskily. "And we're going to finish this here and now…"

Outside the door, Pyro had been about to knock when he heard Rogue's voice. He paused to listen. He heard Pietro's name and his fists clenched; he heard her voice, telling the speeder that she wanted _him,_ not Pyro. It made his stomach tightened. What did she mean? Finish what? Was it possible that Rogue had been cheating on him with Pietro since the beginning? No…It couldn't be. She…she had said.

_She's no better than Kitty and Jubilee, _John thought. _That bitch._

**_Maybe she…_**But Pyro didn't get to finish the sentence as he heard Pietro moan. His eyes widened in surprise, before narrowing in angry disgust. He turned on heel and stalked back into his room, slamming the door. **_That bitch!_** He seethed angrily. **_She used us, John. To get to Magneto. To get control of her powers!_** Strapping on his wrist igniter, he headed out of his room and down to the garage for Magneto's motorcycle.

Meanwhile, Rogue had Pietro in a state of arousal as she pressed her hips into his. He tried to kiss her but she moved her head away. "Wait," she whispered huskily. "I want you to see me in my real form." And with that, she used her mother's acquired power to shapeshift into a female likeness of Kurt Wagner, or the Incredible Nightcrawler. She'd never touched the teleporting, demon-like mutant, but she knew what he looked like, and it was that form which Pietro gazed at in sheer horrified disgust. Rogue grinned inwardly. Acting the fool, she said in a very Jubilee type way, "Now we can be together. Kiss me Pietro." She leaned in to try and kiss him with her newly developed fangs, but he zipped out from under her.

"Hell, no!" he cried. "Are you crazy?"

Rogue faked a hurt look. "But Pietro, I thought you wanted me? Isn't this what you want?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, right, Rogue," he replied. "You're hideous. Stay away from me, freak." And with that, he slipped out of her room, closing the door behind him.

Grinning, Rogue shifted back to her original form and sighed. "Well, now that _that's_ done, time to find John and keep my promise from yesterday." She walked out of her room, still smiling smugly. Walking over to her boyfriend's door, she knocked softly, opening it a crack. "Hey, Pyro, time to continue." But when she looked in, he wasn't there. _Huh,_ she thought. _That's odd._ She made her way down to the T.V. room, thinking maybe he was there. But the only ones she saw were Lance, Blob, and Wanda. "Hey, have any of you guys seen Pyro?" They all shook their heads. Rogue bit her lip, trying to think of where he could be. She looked in the kitchen, figuring maybe he'd gone to get something to eat, but the only ones in there were Magneto and her mother. She asked them the same question she'd asked the others.

Mystique shook her head, but Magneto replied, "He left a few minutes ago on the motorbike. He's headed south."

"Why?" Rogue asked. John wasn't one to leave without an explanation; that was Wolverine's job. John stuck around until things got ugly. _Then_ he took off. But things here were fine. Why would he leave without telling her?

Magneto shook his head. "I don't know," he replied. "But you're welcome to take other motorbike to try and find him. Of course, I would prefer it if either Lance or Quicksilver take you. I'm not sure how well you'd do on one of those metal death traps, my dear." Then he added with a smirk that looked strangely like Pietro's, "They weren't made for _women_ of you…caliber."

Both Rogue and Mystique glared at him. "Let her go on her own, Erik," Mystique demanded. "She'll show you how much 'caliber' she has." The assassin shot a look of confidence in her daughter's direction. Rogue grinned and mouthed a silent thank you to the woman that had brought her into the world. "Keys are on the hook, dear," she smiled.

"Thanks," Rogue replied, holding out her hand and summoning the metal to her. "I'll be back later." With that, she headed down to the garage, grabbing a jacket from the hall closet as she passed.

Her eyes widened in surprise when walked into the garage. Magneto had quite the collection of vehicles, ranging from motorcycles to sedans to SUVs. Rogue shook off her feeling of awe and went for the blood red motorcycle near the door. Revving it up, she peeled out, immediately spotting Pyro's tracks in the wet earth and following them. They led her to the place she'd been picked up two days earlier. The remains of the burned down bar hadn't lost their charred scent and it invaded Rogue's sensitive nostrils, making her eyes water. She spotted Pyro's bike right next to the remains, and footprints led away from the establishment, heading deeper into the surrounding woods. Pulling her jacket around her tightly, Rogue imitated what her lover had done, getting off her bike and walking into the thick foliage. Shoes squelching in the muddy earth, the poor girl had to squint to see anything through the thick shield of water being pummeled down on top of her. If she had cared more about getting soaked through than she did about where Pyro was, she might have used Storm's power to clear away some of the clouds; but as it was, she just wanted to find John. As the canopy of trees became thicker, Rogue lost sight of his footprints. Worriedly, she sent out the Professor's telepathy, trying to find him. It worked; he was about five hundred yards west of where she stood. She headed that way, not seeing him. "John!" she shouted, cupping her hands over her mouth. No reply. She sent out another wave of telepathy. He was close and…angry? She moved toward him, finally seeing his rain-soaked outline in a clearing. Rushing up to him, she said, "John, what are you doing here?" He didn't respond. He didn't even acknowledge her presence. She didn't understand. Caressing his arm, she asked, "What's wrong?"

At her touch, he jerked away. "You should know!" His face was livid with painful disgust. "After all you did! Trust me, if I had done it, you'd be pissed too!"

Shaking her head, Rogue replied, "I don't understand." He turned away and began walking. "John," she called, but he didn't stop. She scurried after him, saying, "You're not making any sense." When he didn't respond again, hurt annoyance got the better of her. She cut him off and stopped him, holding onto his shoulders so he couldn't avoid her again. "Talk to me," she demanded.

Pyro scowled. "Why don't you talk with _Pietro?"_ he demanded. "After all, he's the one you _need."_ He put a nasty emphasis that Rogue didn't like on the word and suddenly it made sense. Somehow, John had heard what she had said to Pietro. As she realized it, Pyro yanked away from her arms, as if she burned his skin.

"John," she said. "It's not what you think." She laughed at the irony of the situation. "I don't need anyone but you." Stepping closer to him, she continued, "Pietro kept coming onto me and I was fed up with it. I force fed him some of his own affection and then turned it into his worst nightmare. That's all. I just didn't want him barging into my room with the intent to screw me."

For a moment, John's anger at her "betrayal" held firm. But, when he looked in her eyes, he found only sincerity; and he couldn't deny the fact that Quicksilver thought of himself as God's gift to women. Shaking his head, he said, "Why didn't you come to me? I could have taken care of it."

Rogue smiled. "Because I wanted him to back off, not be roasted alive," she replied, wrapping her arms around his neck. She nuzzled his now soaked leather jacket. "I love _you,_ John Pyro Allerdyce, and I always will. No matter what you hear me say to some guy that only thinks with his dick." That made them both grin.

John wrapped his hands around her waist. "Well, you know," he said with his usual smirk. "All guys think with their dicks anyway, so technically, you could just be playing me again." Slyly, he added, "I mean, how do I _know_ you love me?"

Smirking at his cheekiness, Rogue pulled his lips down to hers, locking him in a passionate kiss. He responded in kind, pulling her closer to him. They began to lose track of time, as their kiss took them deeper and deeper into the realms of passion. Rogue entwined her ankle around Pyro's calf, her fingers running through his hair, spiking it. Breathlessly, John pulled away from her mouth and began to kiss his way down and around her neck, exploring every inch of her toxic skin he could reach, until…

They both felt it; Rogue with the swarming images and emotions, Pyro with the power and energy drain. He didn't back away from her, though, until he was barely standing. He swooned a bit, but kept on his feet and smiled weakly at Rogue. "I guess that'll prove it for now," he said.

Rogue shook her head with a smile. "Come on, fireman," she said, wrapping her arm around him to keep him vertical and help him back to the bikes. "Let's go home before we catch our deaths."

* * *

_A/N: See? Told you there could have been more Ryroness in there. But, anyway, there it is. I felt like Pietro should be a bit more superficial, and it gave Rogue a chance to be more...well, Rogue. Like I said, I thought it turned out okay, but then again, my opinion doesn't really matter. It's you. Your opinion matters. I already know my own opinion. Tell me yours._

_Next up: The Confrontation! Dun dun dunn...Stay tuned. _


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Okay, for some reason I can't put my little seperation bar, so I settled for X's. Anyway, I digress. Point is this: This chapter came out COMPLETELY different from my original plan. Reason I kept it: I like it, is that such a crime? Lol. Anyway, here it is. Oh, yeah, and in my personal experiences, chocolate cures all ails. It is the natural pancea of life. Thus, the reason I chose to add hot chocolate. That, and I had just been reading it and said to myself, "This would work so much better with hot chocolate." So, I say nothing more in my defense...except that I've never made hot chocolate the way it is depicted in this chapter, so if I'm wrong in the method used, please don't hesitate to correct my horrendous mistake. Without further ado, Confrontation._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 12  
Confrontation

Rogue couldn't sleep that night, and not for lack of trying. She tossed and turned constantly, struggling to find a comfortable position; but when she found one and closed her eyes, visions of her dreams came to her and her eyes would fly open in terror. Finally, out of desperation, she made her way out of her room, down the silent hall, and into the T.V. room. She was slightly disappointed to find it empty, but she made her way to the television and turned it on, flipping through channels until she came across Home Alone. Deciding to watch it, she curled up on the couch with one of the pillows. Her mind, however, wouldn't settle, and the images of her recent dreams would _not_ be ignored. After about twenty minutes of trying to calm her mind with the box-of-stupidity, she gave up and went to the training room, intending to thrash some Bobby sims. She was surprised, however, to find it occupied by Magneto.

The Master of Magnetism looked up as she entered and stopped the simulation he was currently involved in. "Rogue, dear," he said in mild confusion. "You should be in bed, my dear. Why on earth are you here?"

She bit her lip. "I couldn't sleep," she replied, turning away. "I'll go, though, and let you finish."

He shrugged. "Might as well stay," he said, walking up to her. "I've already shut down my simulation." He looked in her eyes. "Is there something you'd like to talk about, Rogue?"

Nodding, she replied, "But I don't want to bother you. I'll just tell Pyro tomorrow." Her eyebrows knit together as a headache came. Clutching her temples, she closed her eyes until the pain passed. Magneto gave her a look of curious concern, but she waved it aside. "I'm fine." But even as she said it, another headache wave passed through her and she shrieked in surprise.

Magneto shook his head. "You are far from fine, my dear," he said, taking a gloved hand and leading her into the hallway. He helped her into the kitchen and sat her down at the bar. Then, once he had made sure that she was all right, he began busying himself, making, oddly enough for a known terrorist, hot chocolate. Rogue watched, enthralled in surprise, as the man who had tried to kill her nearly four years ago now stood at the stove, making genuine hot chocolate, with melted chocolate and steamed milk and everything. He poured two mugs, one for himself and one for her, and brought them over. "Now," he said, sitting across from her. "What is it you need to speak your mind about?"

Rogue's eyes darted from side to side and back to Magneto, her eyebrow lifting in her best Wolverine expression of what-the-hell-is-going-on. Erik, however, was sipping his hot chocolate carefully, and not really looking at her, so he didn't catch the facial inquiry. She voiced it aloud. "Since when do you make hot chocolate?"

He chuckled. "Now, you really needn't ask, my dear," he said, setting down his mug. "After all, you have my memories. I've been making hot chocolate for my family since before Wanda and Pietro were born." He sighed. "And I really would rather not discuss the rest of my family's fates," he added softly. "I'm sure you don't require information about them, anyhow." His voice held sorrow and Rogue knew better than to press her luck.

Besides, it was true; she didn't need him to tell her how his wife had given him a beautiful baby girl with short, dark hair; didn't need him to tell her how, after the twins were born, his wife and daughter had gone to Russia to help stop an anti-mutant rally and were executed by a firing squad for merely being there. Rogue shook the painful memories of her leader behind her and nodded. "I can't sleep," she said, answering his question. "Nightmares, or dreams, or _something_ keeps plaguing my sleep. And the weird thing is that I don't think I'm the one in them."

This caught Magneto's attention. "What do you mean?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, really," she replied. "It's just that the last one I had was weird. I was talking with Wolverine in the med lab at the Institute, but then he mentioned Scott and I got this really strong feeling of sadness and regret." Shaking her head, she continued, "I was crying and Lo-Wolverine said that the Professor could fix it. But then I threw him against a wall and knocked him out."

"Wait," Magneto interrupted, setting down his mug once more. Rogue took the moment to take a sip of her own hot chocolate. Immediately, warmth coursed through her body and she sighed softly at the feeling of ease the drink brought her. "What do you mean, you _threw him_ against a wall? With my powers?"

The girl shook her head. "I don't think they were yours," she commented. "They felt more…imprinted, you know? Like they'd been apart of me for awhile, I just never let them out."

He nodded slowly, sipping his hot chocolate in contemplation. After several minutes of silence, he drew breath. "Well, my dear Rogue," he said. "I believe your problem is more psychological than physical. Perhaps if you try to clear your mind, that might help." Rogue nodded. "And," he added, standing. "If it doesn't, you know you can always speak with me or Mystique. She's not as good with psychology, but she knows someone who is."

Cracking a small smile, Rogue looked down into her hot chocolate with a nod. "Yeah," she replied softly. Looking back up, she said, "Thank you, sir. You know, for the hot chocolate and everything."

Then Magneto did something Rogue would never have dreamed possible: he smiled at her in a grandfatherly way. "You are quite welcome," he replied. Heading towards the exit, he added, "Oh, and Rogue. You do know you'll always have family with the Brotherhood." She nodded, smiling. Nodding, he turned to leave. "Good night, my dear."

"Good night," she called back. "Erik," she added to herself when he was out of earshot. Gulping down the rest of her drink, she smiled to herself, feeling more relaxed than she had since before Stryker had attacked the Institute. _Who knew I'd actually like it here,_ she thought, heading for her room to get what remained of another broken night's sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N: Look at this! I can't put my happy bar of seperation. :cries: I need a cookie. :gets one: Okay, better now. Anyway, what'd you think? Is Mags completely OOC or what? I figured no one could be ALL bad. That fad went out after WWII. So, voila! Don't forget to review!_


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Sorry it took so long for the update, guys. My third block teacher gives me like no time to work on it. So, don't expect the next chapter until like Saturday or Sunday at the earliest. But, on the plus side, this chapter is a bit longer than the rest. Originally, I was going to put the information gathering mission to San Francisco in this one, but I didn't know how to transition it properly. Plus it would have been like twenty eight pages. So that will be in either the next chapter or the chapter after that. Anyway, without further ado, chapter thirteen! _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 13  
Shopping For A Cure…And Getting More Than Bargained For

No one had come to wake Rogue the next morning, and, as a result, the southern girl slept in. When she was conscious enough to figure this little fact out, she started panicking. Springing from bed, she quickly dressed in her last pair of clothes she had borrowed from Wanda and sprinted down the hall to the training room. There was no one inside, which made Rogue panic more. Had she really slept _that_ long? She went back down the hall, looking for someone, _any_one. Finally, out of ideas, she headed back to her room and stripped back down and got in the shower.

When she got out, she changed back into her clothes, and, with hair drying in a towel around her head, headed for the T.V. room. Lo and behold, who should she come by but none other than all five of her base siblings; two playing video games, one watching, one egging the combatants on, and one silently reading a book. Not sure why they weren't all training, Rogue asked, "Why didn't anyone wake me up?"

All heads turned to her. Lance grinned and answered for the group. "Why bother? It's Saturday. We get weekends off."

"Yeah," Pietro agreed. "You know, kinda like school, only with no homework and after we finish the job, we're done for the day." He turned back to where he was battling Lance's Blanca with his own Dhali.

Pyro stood from where he had been egging Lance on and came up to Rogue. "Morning, babe," he said, kissing her on the cheek quickly. She smiled. "So, you and Wanda goin' shopping today?"

At the mention of her name, Wanda looked up at Rogue with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah," she said. "We are, aren't we?"

Rogue nodded. "Sure," she said. She grinned at Wanda, who smirked back. "Lemme go get my shoes on and grab something to eat first, okay?"

Wanda nodded. "It's okay," she replied. "Take your time. We've got all day." She sounded like she _really_ wanted to get out of the house.

The southerner smirked inside her mind. _And why wouldn't she want to get out of here?_ She asked herself. _I've only been with these boys for a few days, and already I'm ready to tear my hair out._ Giving John a sidelong look, she thought with a smile, _Well, almost ready._ Heading off to the kitchen to get a light breakfast, Rogue could feel Pyro's presence like a tangible weight on her shoulder, an unasked question on his lips. Without turning, she said, "No, sugar, you can't come with us."

He sighed, shaking his head with a grin. "How do you do that?"

She turned with a grin. "Psychic," she replied simply, tapping her head. He smirked, shook his head, and went back to the T.V. room to take his turn at Street Fighters. Rogue smiled, shaking her head as well, and continued on to the kitchen.

When she arrived, she was surprised to see that she was not alone. Mystique sat at the bar, sipping a cup of rich, black coffee. She smiled when she saw her daughter walk into the room. "Good morning, dear," she said in a motherly voice. "Sleep well?"

Rogue chuckled. "Not exactly," she replied. At her mother's concerned look, she explained about her night's confrontation with the Master of Magnetism. "And he made hot chocolate," she added, giggling.

This made Mystique grin. "Yes," she said. "Erik did always enjoy a good cup of cocoa." She chuckled. "You should have seen Wanda and Pietro when they were little. They were forever clinging to his pant leg on cold nights, begging him to make hot chocolate and read them a bedtime story." Then, adding slyly, "I believe Pietro still enjoys The Little Engine That Could. Maybe you can blackmail him if continues to harass you. Of course," she added as an after thought. "You could just suck the life out of him."

Her daughter laughed. "Actually, I don't think Pietro will be a problem anymore." At her mother's amused expression, she winked. "I took care of it with my overly abundance of womanly charm."

Mystique shook her head, laughing. "I don't think I'll ask," she said, taking another gulp of her coffee. Sighing contently, she watched the younger girl take out a thing of yogurt and a banana from the fridge, and sit down. As Rogue peeled her banana, her mother asked, "So, do you have any plans for today?"

Rogue nodded with a grin. "Wanda and I are going clothes shopping for me." She took a bite of the piece of fruit. Swallowing, she asked, "You?"

The indigo assassin just shrugged. "I never have any plans on the weekends. I just go with the flow." She sighed. "It's going to be a long day, being stuck here with the boys."

"You wanna tag along with me and Wanda?"

"Oh, no," Mystique waved away the offer. "It's fine. You two have fun."

Wanda came in about the time Rogue said, "No, come on. It'll be fun." She looked to the Scarlet Witch for support. "What do you think, Scarlet? Should Mystique come shopping with us or what?"

Scarlet nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, Mystique," she agreed. "You've been cooped up here with the boys as long as I have. We're entitled to _some_ kind of fun."

Mystique laughed. "Okay, then. I'll come. After all," she added with a smirk. "Someone has to make sure you don't make Magneto go broke."

They all laughed. Rogue finished her breakfast and went to put on her shoes and do her hair. In the middle of pulling the auburn strands into a ponytail, Pyro came in. He seemed very smug. She turned to him. "What?" she asked suspiciously. He only ever got that look in his eye when he had some kind of scheme he wanted to pull off.

He grinned and nonchalantly approached her, his shark Zippo, seen less often by Rogue nowadays, click-clacking in his hand. "Nothing," he replied. Rogue just rolled her eyes and finished pulling her hair into the rubber band, now ignoring Pyro and his nonchalant attitude. She wasn't stupid, and her telepathy had kicked in without her thinking about it, telling her that Pyro was about to come up behind her and tickle her. Secretly, she wanted this, as it gave her an excuse to touch him; _not that I need one,_ she reminded herself.

Sure enough, Pyro came through, coming up behind her and tickling her sides. Happy laughter filled the room as the girl half-heartedly tried to push the crazy pyromaniac off her. He chuckled in mock malice. "Ha ha, Rogue," he said. "I have you now. And there is no way for you to escape."

No sooner were the words out of his mouth, however, than Mystique and Wanda appeared. "Pyro," the latter said, hands on her hips. "Would you be so kind as to leave Rogue alone long enough for us to get her some clothes please?"

Pyro scowled at the Scarlet Witch. Rogue grinned up at him. "Well, sugah, looks like this'll have ta wait, now won't it?" she asked in a very southern accent that made the poor flame wielder's head spin. He looked down at her and grinned. Without a sound, he kissed her, full on the lips, without any fear or hesitation, wrapping her in his arms and caressing her back gently.

Mystique smiled. Finally, someone to love her daughter the way she was meant to be loved. _Well, no,_ her thoughts wavered. _Not 'meant to be' but nice for her all the same. At least now she won't feel so lonely._

The kiss lasted a good minute and a half before Rogue's power began to kick in. Pyro, not wanting to pull away, but knowing Wanda would probably hex him if he didn't, broke the kiss and smirked down at Rogue's flushed face. "I'll hold you to that, babe," he whispered for only her to hear. Grinning, he stood up and gave her a hand, pulling her to her feet as well.

Smiling, Rogue said to the two women, "I'll be ready as soon as I finish getting my hair up."

They nodded, taking the subtle hint that they should wait elsewhere, while she and Pyro had a bit of alone time. As they closed the door behind them, Wanda said, "I've never seen Pyro so happy before. It's almost creepy, seeing the way he is with Rogue."

Mystique just grinned. "He always has been rather taciturn until now, hasn't he?"

Wanda nodded. "I'll say," she replied. She smiled. "But at least he's not afraid of Rogue's power. Not like Lance."

"Lance is afraid of Rogue's power?" Mystique questioned with an upturned eyebrow. "Why?"

The younger girl shrugged. "Beats me. Blob's afraid of it too, but not as much. He figures if he doesn't interact with Rogue, she won't do anything." She thought for a moment and sighed. "Pietro, on the other, isn't afraid of Rogue's power at all. Which is odd, considering he's usually a wimp."

"He just sees something he wants," Mystique replied. "He _is_ rather greedy when it comes to certain things." She smirked. "But I think Rogue knows exactly what she wants; at least enough to not be taken in by your brother's smooth talking charisma."

Wanda chuckled. "Yeah. She's pretty cool. I like her."

"Plus, she gives you someone to hang out with," Mystique added knowingly.

"True," Wanda smirked. They sat down in the kitchen and began discussing what they should get for Rogue.

Meanwhile, back in Rogue's room, the white-striped girl was entangled back in her boyfriend's arms, their lips locked. She had finished with her hair, but Pyro hadn't left. She'd gone to give him a goodbye kiss and the cheeky fire thrower had pulled her closer, not letting her leave just yet. Now, he was slowly backing her against the wall, not letting his body leave hers. She fought hard to control her emotions, but her bedside table was beginning to wobble. Breaking away, she breathed, "Pyro?"

He began kissing her neck and shoulder blades, not hearing her say his name. It was like he was possessed. Her powers were tugging at his life force, but he didn't care; in fact, he seemed to relish the pain of it. Rogue swallowed hard as he nibbled her ear playfully. For her, it was becoming a little too intense. She called out to him again, louder this time. "John."

Looking up, Pyro smirked. "Sorry," he panted. "Guess I got carried away, huh?" At her nod, he backed up, letting her leave the wall. He looked awful, like he would collapse any second. But, to her delight, he remained standing, only swaying slightly as his energy returned.

Walking up to him, she placed a chaste kiss on his lips and murmured, "Later." Then, giving him a devilish smile, she left the room, with him on her heels. She found Wanda and her mother in the kitchen and grinned. "Well, I'm ready," she announced to the pair. _ To get away from the testosterone for a little while, _she added mentally to her shopping companions. They all exchanged a knowing glance.

"Not quite, my dear," came Magneto's voice from behind John. He entered the room, clad in a simple beige sweater and slacks. Rogue couldn't help but to imagine her own grandfather in the same outfit. He handed Mystique a credit card, murmuring something in her ear.

Whatever the Master of Magnetism said must have been amusing because Mystique grinned. "Don't worry, Erik," she replied. "We were thinking the same thing."

With a satisfied nod, Magneto turned to leave. "Come, Pyro, my boy," he said to the flame wielder. "Collect the men and report to the meeting room. We have much to discuss."

As Pyro obeyed and left, kissing Rogue once more on the cheek, the girls grinned. "All right," Wanda whooped. "A whole day without the boys _and_ a shopping spree for Rogue." She sighed. "Could this day get any better?"

They walked out to the garage, Mystique grabbing the key to the blue four by four as she passed by. When Rogue saw it, she asked, "Why that one? Can't we just take three of the bikes?"

Wanda shuddered. "Only if you want to die a screaming, mangled metal death. The truck has a bigger trunk for clothing purchases anyway." She grinned wickedly.

Rogue nodded, seeing the logic in that, but couldn't help being disappointed at her base sibling's obvious fear of motorcycles. It seemed the only ones to ride them were Lance, Pyro, Pietro, and herself; and Pietro only rode one when he had no other choice. She sighed and slid into the backseat of the truck. Mystique and Wanda sat up front, the former in the driver's seat. Her mother turned the key in the ignition, and they were off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pyro sat in the meeting room with the others, clicking his lighter open and shut in concern, staring at the wall behind his leader. His brain had processed the information Magneto had given them, but wouldn't believe. A cure? To mutation? How do you _cure_ what Fate intended?

When Magneto showed him the news clip, he was stunned, to say the least. But as the shock slowly began to wear off, he became angry. Why would anyone do this? **_The government probably cooked it up,_** Pyro seethed. **_They're the only ones with enough money, power, and hatred towards us to do something like this._**

John wasn't so sure. The news broadcast had been from an island in San Francisco Bay. That was a long way from Washington, D.C. If it was the government, why did they do it there? Why not at the capitol? He voiced this to his pyromaniac side.

**_Good question,_** Pyro conceded. Since Rogue had come back into his life, John and Pyro had been getting along, not really fighting for control as much; though they would switch between themselves whenever she was around. But they got along better than before, which was all that really mattered. **_Probably scared we'd attack there if they did that._**

_Probably,_ John agreed.

He looked at his base siblings, trying to judge their feelings towards this supposed "cure". It was pretty easy to do. Lance and Pietro both looked absolutely pissed. Lance's jaw was hanging open as if he were trying to catch flies, and it would have been comical if his eyebrows weren't knitted together and his face almost beet red with anger. Pietro, on the other hand, was glaring at the silent, repetitive broadcast as if he wanted to smash the television it was playing on to pieces. Blob, however, looked confused.

"Wait," he said slowly, trying to understand what it was that was going on. "Are you saying some human has figured out how to take away our powers?"

"Yes, Blob," Magneto affirmed. "Indeed it does."

"That's ridiculous!" Lance slammed a fist down on the metal table. From under them, the ground trembled menacingly. "You can't cure us. We're not sick!"

Pietro nodded. "Yeah," he replied. Getting up, he turned the television off. "I say we go to the President and let him know _exactly_ what we are." Lance and Blob nodded at the idea. Even Pyro's head bobbed once in agreement.

Magneto shook his head. "Not yet, my brothers," he said. "They will use this Cure as a weapon and then we will have opportunity to strike. But the government had nothing to do with its creation." He sighed. "And we are far too few in numbers to go up against the military anyhow." Standing, he looked to Pyro. "Pyro, you will accompany me to a rally being held in a local mutant hideout. The rest of you stay and begin making the necessary preparations. I have a feeling we will be having company soon enough."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue eyed the clothes Wanda had picked out dubiously. "I don't know," she said. "I'm not really used to wearing short sleeves."

"What are you talking about?" Wanda asked incredulously. "You've been wearing my clothes _without sleeves_ for three days."

"Well, sure," Rogue replied. "But that was out of necessity. I didn't really have a choice, did I?" At the other girl's glare, she sighed. "Fine, gimme those." She pointed to the top garments, a simple black t-shirt with a silver and dark red butterfly on it and a pair of black jeans and went into the changing room.

Mystique came over to where Wanda was waiting for Rogue to change and asked quietly, "How's it going?" Since Mystique didn't really have a _true_ form aside from her mutant one, she had taken the shape of a British teenager with purple hair.

The Scarlet Witch scowled. "She's resentful about the short sleeves," she replied. "Not that I can really blame her, but still. I mean, she won't even wear a t-shirt without a grudge."

Nodding, the disguised assassin glanced up at the dressing room Rogue had gone into. "Marie, how does it look?" They had decided that they would use their human names while out of the base.

"Not good," Rogue replied without opening the door.

"What's wrong?" Wanda asked in a teasing voice. "Wrong size or something?"

Knowing this was probably some evil ploy of her base sister's to get her to admit her fear of her skin, she opened the door with a determined air. After all, there was no reason to be afraid of herself or her skin. She was who she was and she couldn't change it. Might as well accept it. _And,_ she thought. _If I can shove it in someone's face, all the better._ "Actually," she said aloud as she twirled in the hip hugging jeans and the black top. "Never mind. Must have been my imagination." She grinned with Mystique as Wanda smirked.

At that moment, someone's stomach rumbled loudly. Mystique glanced down at the watch on her wrist. It was almost one. "Well," she said in her false British accent. "What say we get some lunch, eh? God knows I'm starvin' meself."

Rogue and Wanda nodded. "Lemme get changed real quick," the former said, slipping back into the dressing room. A few seconds later, she returned, carrying the shirt and smirking. "I think I _will _get the short sleeves after all. But nothing pink," she added with a warning.

Wanda shuddered. "Agreed."

After Rogue had gone through the bundle of clothing in Wanda's arms and picked out six tops she liked and five pairs of jeans, she picked out a pair of black finger-gloves before they paid and headed to the food court. Since they only had Magneto's credit card, Mystique got her food first and handed it to Wanda, who then got hers, and finally passed it to Rogue. As the white-striped girl sat down with her bourbon chicken, fried rice, and egg roll, she couldn't help but catch a phrase of a conversation about two tables down.

"Can you believe it?" One voice said.

"It can't be true, though, can it?" Asked another.

"Apparently it is," a third voice spoke. "They announced it live and everything. My only question is who would hate mutants so much as to make a cure to it?"

"Whoever it is," the first voice began. "They're insane if they think it will work. I mean, come on. It's 'voluntary'? Who would take it? It's like giving up a part of you."

"Marie?"

Startled, Rogue looked up and saw Mystique and Wanda looking at her in concern. She shook her head. "Huh?"

"You okay, love?" Mystique's voice lost the British accent and filled with a maternal worry for her daughter. Luckily, Wanda was just as concerned for Rogue that she missed the inflections in the assassin's voice.

Rogue shook her head. "Yeah," she replied shakily. "I just…I heard something."

"What?" Wanda wanted to know. "Your eyes practically flew out of your head, so it must have been pretty interesting."

The southern girl told them what she had overheard. Indeed, their expressions of surprise were not so different from Rogue's. A stunned silence fell between them for several moments. Finally, Mystique said, standing up, "Let's go speak with them. See what they know."

Wanda and Rogue nodded and stood as well. They found the group; it consisted of more than just the three Rogue's enhanced hearing had picked up. In fact, there were several more of them, all falling silent and looking up at the three intruders. One of them, a small redheaded girl glared. "What do you want?" she said with a faint Irish accent. "We weren't bothering you."

"Yeah," the girl next to her, a dark haired girl who looked to be of Native American descent, agreed. The rest remained silent, but their glares spoke more than words.

_You don't have to be afraid,_ Rogue told them all with her mind. _We're mutants, too. Will you let us join you so we can talk?_

Startled, the group looked to each other, and finally back to Rogue. All of them nodded. Rogue smiled. "Thanks," she replied, pulling up an empty chair and motioning for Mystique and Wanda to do the same. "I'm Rogue, by the way," she introduced herself. Motioning to her companions, she added, "This is Scarlet Witch and Mystique."

That name got the group's attention. "No way," a blonde southern boy said. "You mean yer that blue chick that can shapeshift?"

Mystique's eyes flashed yellow in affirmation.

"Wicked," a Vietnamese girl said. Holding out her hand to the new arrivals, she said, "I'm Karma. This," she pointed to the blonde boy, "is Cannonball." As she went around the table, Rogue, Wanda, and Mystique were introduced to Wolfsbane, the red haired Irish girl, Psyche or Mirage, the Native American girl, Sunspot, a Brazilian boy who sat next to Magma, a South American girl. Next came Cypher, Skids, and finally Rusty Collins.

Rogue raised an eyebrow at the last boy. "You not have a codename, then, Rusty?"

He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "No, I don't. Why? You got a problem with that or something?" His hand rose menacingly.

Skids put her hand on his shoulder. "Would you relax, Rusty? It's cool." She grinned at Rogue. "Sorry," she said to the older girl. "He's kinda sensitive about not having a mutant name."

"Well, what can you do?" Mystique asked the still sulking boy. He held up his index finger and a flame appeared. The assassin nodded. "Ah…Pyrokinetic. We know another young man who can control fire as well."

"But he can't create it," Rogue reminded. She glanced at Rusty as he put the flame on his finger out. "Don't worry about it, Firestarter. Hey," she grinned. "How about Firestarter?"

Rusty glanced up, surprised. "Well…" He rolled it around on his tongue a bit, contemplating. He nodded. "Yeah," he replied with a grin. "Okay. Firestarter…I like it."

Cannonball grinned. "'Bout time you got one, huh, _Firestarter?"_ He patted his friend on the back.

Mystique cleared her throat. "Well," she began. "Now that _that_ is settled, back to business. Rogue overheard your discussion of a cure for mutation. What were you talking about, exactly?"

Magma looked at her in disbelief. "Don't you watch the news?"

"We didn't get a chance to," Wanda admitted with a shrug.

"Humorous us," Rogue replied.

The group suddenly began talking at once. "They want us to be like everyone else…"

"But they say it's voluntary…"

"They'll probably use it as a weapon, though…"

"Yeah, but still…"

"It's blasphemous, if you ask me…"

Rogue put her fingers to her temple, a migraine hitting her hard. "Okay, okay!" Her voice was raised so she could be heard over everything. Human patrons looked at her disapprovingly, but she ignored them. "Let's discuss this somewhere quieter," she suggested. "Say, maybe, at one of ya'll's place?"

This shut the group up. Glancing at each other, Cannonball finally sighed. "We don't _have_ any place," he said wearily. "At least, not that we could take you."

"Yeah," Wolfsbane sniffed. "We got kicked out of the warehouse we were living in."

"See," Karma began to explain. "We're basically outcasts or runaways from our families when our powers manifested. Cannonball rescued me from my uncle and we sort of formed this little ragtag bunch. We've been rescuing mutant kids for awhile, hiding them in the warehouse, getting them food and whatnot. But now, the warehouse is being torn down, and we haven't found a replacement home."

Rogue felt a wave of pity creep up on her for the melancholy group, but she suppressed it. These kids didn't need pity; they needed a place to stay, and most of them looked like they could use some lessons on controlling their powers. To Mystique, she asked mentally, _Do you think Magneto would take them in? I mean, they're just kids._

_I don't know,_ Mystique replied. _But we can't leave them here. We're the Brotherhood of Mutants, after all. We'll take them back and see how their powers test out in the training room._

Her daughter nodded. Grinning at the group, she asked, "Interested in joining with the Brotherhood?"

"What's that?" Cypher spoke up for the first time.

"It's that terrorist group on the news," Sunspot spat. "They want us to be terrorists."

Wanda shook her head. "We're not terrorists," she protested. "We're mutant activists. We never attack without reason. The humans attack us, we merely fight back. It's led by my grandfather."

Rogue couldn't help but think that Wanda's comment wasn't _entirely_ true, but she didn't press the issue. After all, she had Magneto in her head, so she knew what it was that sent him into his plan to turn all humans to mutants. The Holocaust had left quite a large scar on him, and he'd spent the next forty years trying to be tolerant of the mistreatment of his mutant brothers, not to mention his wife and daughter. He'd worked with the Professor until the day his family members were murdered for being mutants.

Cypher looked to Wanda. "You're not telling us everything," he said flatly.

The Scarlet Witch looked taken aback. "What else is there to know?"

"Your grandfather's name," Magma replied, raising an eyebrow. "We won't go without knowing who he is."

Mystique replied, "His name is Erik Lensherr. He's a survivor of the Holocaust and a mutant, like us."

"Still not the whole truth," Cypher replied softly.

For a moment, Rogue was confused. What else _was_ there to know? But then it hit her. Before Mystique or Wanda could reply, she said, "His name is Magneto, and it's true he tried to turn the world leaders into mutants, but only so a bit of justice could be shown to them."

The boy looked at her and smiled. "Now we know everything," he assured his group. "Magneto is our new leader's name, apparently."

Cannonball looked annoyed at this statement, but Karma spoke up first. "Well, guys?" she asked, looking to her friends. "What do you say?"

Wolfsbane piped up first. "I'm in. Anything to get a roof over me head and a decent meal in me belly." She looked to Sunspot. "C'mon Roberto," she said. "It'll be fine. Won't it?" She turned an inquisitive expression to the older mutants.

Mystique nodded. "You may leave, if you find it's not to your liking."

The group turned to Cypher, who nodded. "She's telling the truth. All of it, as far as her knowledge," he said. "I trust them. Magneto doesn't seem like such a bad guy. He took in Rogue, didn't he?"

She nodded.

Cannonball sighed. "Majority rules," he said. "All those in favor of joinin' Magneto?" Everyone raised their hands. He smirked. "All those opposed?" They laughed. Karma smacked his arm playfully, making him grin sheepishly.

"When do leave?" Firestarter asked.

Rogue looked at Mystique, feeling she was really more of the leader type than herself, but her mother simply raised her eyebrow with a smirk. "Your call, Rogue," she said. "You're the reason they're coming along." This comment was said with mild amusement at her daughter's discomfort. She knew Rogue had never thought of herself as the leader type, but she also knew that, subconsciously, she did the job amiably.

The southern girl nodded slowly. "Well," she began, looking at the new group's hopeful faces. "Let's get going, then." A whoop went up from the excited band of runaways and followed Rogue as she led them out to the four by four. It was only then that it hit her. How do we get them back to the base without being seen? She bit her lip. "Mystique," she said. "This won't work. We can't fit them all in the cab of the truck, and we can't drive the interstate with all of them in the back."

"I can help," Psyche piped up. "I'll cloak us from prying eyes on the highway."

"And I'll just hex anyone who tries to stop us," Wanda smirked. "Been awhile since I got to hex something anyway. Well, except for Pietro, but that gets boring after awhile. So, don't worry, Rogue. Everything's covered."

"All right," Rogue nodded, grinning once more. "But Wolfsbane has to sit in the cab." She shrugged at the girl's look of protest. "Sorry, sugar, but you're the smallest."

"But Rogue," she whined. "Come on. Please let me sit in the back? I'll sit on Roberto's lap in wolf form. I promise."

Rogue looked to Sunspot. "That okay with you, Spots?"

He nodded. "Yeah, no problem. I'll guard her with my life." Wrapping his arms around Wolfsbane waist, he added, "Don't I always, Rahne?"

She giggled.

"Great," Wanda said. "Well, then, let's get out of here." She put Rogue's clothes in the back seat, and then proceeded to climb in front. "Hop in everybody."

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

The group piled into the back, sitting in odd positions, trying to get situated. Rahne, as promised, sat on Roberto's lap in her wolf form. Rogue smirked at the lot of them as she got comfortable in the backseat of the cab. When Cannonball gave her the thumbs up that they were all good, she said, "Okay, Mystique. We're ready."

Nodding, the assassin pulled out of the parking lot and made for the interstate that would take them all back home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N: Okay, so what did you think? I know, I know. I'm mixing movieverse with comicverse, but hey, it turned out okay. But, of course, you must tell me. Did KC do good? Review!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: Believe it or not, but I own none of the Outsiders, the group of nine the girls brought back from the mall. If you want to know who they are, then go to Wikipedia._

_A/N: I have nothing to say other than I better have a lot of reviews. I love them more than chocolate! (And trust me, that's saying something.) So review, please!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 14

Beseeches and Flashbacks

Whatever the guys at the base had been expecting, the girls showing up with, not only three hundred dollars worth of clothing for Rogue, but also nine _extra_ heads, was not it. But luckily Mystique was good at what she did. Who said women weren't fit to rule the earth?

As Rogue and the other teens showed the newcomers around, Mystique had taken Magneto aside and explained the situation. She also mentioned her fears of the cure and her daughter. "I don't want her taking it, Erik," she murmured. "And I think she might begin to contemplate it if she doesn't feel a sense of pride. Watching over and training this ragtag mob might do her some good."

Magneto shook his head. "She's too young to lead a group like that on her own, Mystique. Surely you, her own mother, realize that."

"Then allow Pyro to help her," the scaly skinned woman insisted. "Lord knows she's head over heels for him anyway, and, unless I missed my guess, he feels the same way." She sighed. "I just wish I could help her gain control of her powers quicker." Her head dropped into her palms. "She wants it more than anything, I know."

"We all know, my dear," Magneto replied, patting her shoulder. "But I feel no pity for her. She is strong, like her mother." This made the blue assassin chuckled softly. "She'll pull through."

Mystique wasn't so sure. Though she didn't know her daughter as well as she would like, she knew the temptation Rogue would be under if she lost hope of gaining control. This group would provide her a purpose and a reason to keep her powers. Rather than sell herself short, she'd finally realize her potential as a leader and as a woman in general with Pyro's help. To Magneto, she said, "Nonetheless, will you allow them to stay? For her sake?"

He shook his head with a sigh. "This isn't a school, Mystique. You know that more than anyone. After all, you've been with me the longest. You're my most loyal ally."

"And it is because of my allegiance to this cause that I beg you to allow this," she replied. "Isn't the cause about saving mutant kind?"

The Master of Magnetism nodded pensively. Finally, after several minutes of silent gesticulation, he shook his head. "They are children, Mystique. They aren't ready for the coming war. Our recruits are."

"Exactly," Mystique agreed fervently. "But it never hurts to have more recruits, does it? Let Pyro and Rogue prove their worth; allow them to train the Outcasts."

"And what happens if they fail?" he demanded.

"Then we know they were never ready for this war anyway," she replied without missing a beat. She was through playing games. If she had to, she would take Rogue and go; train her to use her powers somewhere else, and stay neutral in the war. "Erik," she said, looking into his eyes. "Either they stay or Rogue and I go with them. They are _her_ recruits, not yours. Give her the right to train them, or I will leave you, take her and train her myself."

She didn't flinch, didn't even draw breath as the Master of Magnetism glared at her. Finally, the old man blinked and looked away, having lost the silent battle of wills. Drawing breath, he said, "Very well. The Outcasts may stay." Mystique smiled. "But," he added, holding up an index finger. "Rogue is to train them with the assistance of Pyro and Wanda. I want my granddaughter reporting of the group's progress every Friday night, and she's the only one I trust to give an accurate report. Pyro would no doubt lie to keep Rogue happy."

"So you have seen their reactions to each other as well," the assassin smirked, bemused. "I prefer her with Pyro much more than I ever did when she was with that…oh, what was his name? Iceman, was it? Yes. I didn't approve of him. Too soft. He'd never be able to protect her."

Magneto chuckled. "Not that she _needs_ any protection," he replied dryly. They each chuckled. Clearing his throat, he added, "I need a favor, my dear."

"Anything," she nodded.

"I need you to take the helicopter and go to Alcatraz Island. It's the birthplace of this supposed cure," he added at her puzzled expression. "I need you to locate the source and, if you can, destroy it."

The woman nodded. "I'll leave immediately," she stated, standing.

"Excellent," Magneto rose as well. "I knew I could count on you."

"Say goodbye to Rogue for me?" she asked, heading for the door. He nodded and she smiled. "Thank you again, Erik. I'll be back as soon as I can." And with that, she was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue had finished leading the newcomers around and she was thoroughly exhausted. As she walked back to her room after getting the nine settled into their own rooms, the only thing occupying her mind was the thought of a luxuriating, steamy bubble bath. When she reached her room, however, that thought flew from her mind.

Sitting on her bed was none other than her loving fire wielder, flicking his lighter with his characteristic smirk. "You said later," he reminded.

Grinning, she closed the door and went to sit beside him. He scooped her into his arms and held her, caressing her hair and planting soft, sweet kisses up and down her neck. He didn't rush it, and she appreciated that. Leaning into him, she murmured softly, "I'm sorry you can't touch me the way you want. The way _I_ want you to."

Pyro drew back suddenly. Looking at her suspiciously, he asked, "You're not thinking about taking it, are you?"

She looked taken aback. "What? The cure? Hell no!" Why on earth would he ask her that? Just because she couldn't touch him the way they wanted didn't mean she'd give up her _life_ for it. "Why would I?" she asked, smiling softly. "My powers are a part of me. Just like you." Still smiling, she nuzzled his neck gently.

John sighed in relief. He was glad she wouldn't take it; he wouldn't want her to. And he knew, someday, she'd learn control, and he'd wait until that day came. Forever if he had to. Aloud, he voiced his thoughts before he could grasp them. "I love you, Rogue," he murmured in her ear. Once that iceberg cracked, John figured he might as well finish it off. "I love you, now and forever. I love you for everything you are and everything you will become."

This proclamation startled Rogue. She knew John, and he wasn't usually known for his sentimental, touchy-feely-ness, and tears had sprung, unbidden, to her eyes. Nevertheless, a smile split her face. "I love you too, John Pyro Allerdyce. Forever and always."

Entwining her in his arms once more, Pyro kissed her, long and passionately. He'd kept quiet for too long, sacrificing her, the one person he'd ever felt these feelings for, to his ex-best friend. As her and the icicle had grown closer, he had confided his feelings for Rogue to Bobby. It was at the campsite, the night before they reached Alkali Lake…

_FLASHBACK (PYRO)_

_They were shivering. Even Iceman, who was literally made of ice, was cold. He was trying in vain to light a fire, but it wasn't working. Rogue, who was still wary of John from his outburst at the popsicle's house, was getting annoyed. Looking up at Pyro as he clicked his lighter open and shut, she said, "You know, you could help."_

Help,_ he thought. _I can't help. I can't help you get the one thing in this world you really want. I can't help you touch **him.**_ So he clicked his lighter instead, sighing heavily at his self-loathing thoughts. She knew what he felt for her now. She had his memories in her mind. He would never be able to look at her again, not after that. His back straightened as he heard a click of another lighter. Not his own, because his own was in his hand, still and silent for once. Then the sound of an object being engulfed by flames filled his ears. _

_Rogue scoffed quietly, looking up at him with a scowl before flipping her ponytail and ducking under the tent canvas. Pyro watched from the corner of his eye as she left, walking over to where the blue guy, Nightcrawler, sat. _

_It was then Pyro turned to his friend, who was, ironically, warming his hands by the fire. Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "Cold, Iceman?"_

"_Hey," Bobby scowled. "Unlike you, some of us can actually feel the temperature change from roasting to freezing."_

_John snorted quietly, a smirk splitting his face. "This from the guy who can control ice." It wasn't a question; it was a remark. He made sure to say control and not create, because he didn't need a reminder of his own weakness._

"_Yeah, well," he began, but Pyro cut him off._

"_It's fine," he said, going to sit closer to the flames Rogue had made with his powers. He was surprised that she had been able to hold onto them for so long. But, then again, she'd had Wolverine's powers for about a week after her Liberty Island fiasco. She still had his personality, too. Thus the reason for the scoff and huffy exit. Holding his hands out to the fire as Bobby was, he began nonchalantly, "So, how's it going between you two?"_

_Bobby looked up in confusion. "Who?"_

_John rolled his eyes. "You and Rogue, Spaz," he replied. "I mean, is she okay?"_

_Iceman shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. She doesn't really talk about it." Then, with a sly glance from the corner of his eye at the flame wielder, he added, "She kissed me in my room today."_

_That made John look up in surprise, and, to some extent, envy. "Really? Wow," he chuckled. "Never thought she'd do that."_

"_Well," Bobby shrugged. "I mean, I kissed her first." He said it smugly, as if he'd done the impossible. Although, considering Rogue's avoidance issues, it might as well have been. "But," Iceboy continued, "She kissed me back." He shuddered, which made Pyro smirk. "It was creepy; like she sucked my life out of me."_

"_Yeah," John replied snidely. "I know. But I thought it was pretty cool, after the initial shock was over, anyway."_

_The other boy's eyebrow rose as if he thought his friend was insane. "Uh, sure, whatever, Masochist." _

"_No, I'm serious," John protested. "I mean, yeah, at first it hurt, but then it felt kind of…I don't know…relieving, I guess. She took away all those nasty, annoying memories. You know, the ones you'd rather forget."_

"_My God," Bobby said suddenly. "Give the man an award! He's finally opening up to someone." Pyro kicked him. "Ow!" he cried, holding his bruising leg. "Geez, what the hell was that for?"_

"_Oh, I'm sorry," John mocked. "I hallucinated for a second and thought you were a soccer ball." He smirked. _

"_Ha, ha," Iceman droned. From under his breath, he muttered, "Stop being such a dick."_

Me? A dick? What about you, Icicle? _Pyro thought in annoyance, but kept his mouth shut. For several minutes, they just sat there. Finally, John said, "Don't hurt her."_

"_What?"_

"_Rogue," John replied. "If you hurt her, I swear I'll turn you into a watery puddle and then evaporate your ass."_

"_Why? You sweet on her or something?" Bobby's fist clenched and turned a frostbitten color._

"_Or something," Pyro replied, pulling the flames from the campfire. _

_END FLASHBACK_

"John?" Rogue's voice interrupted his reverie. She smiled. "You okay, baby?"

He smirked. "Yeah, I'm fine." Then, feeling lucky, decided to press his luck. "Hey, do you mind telling me why you left the Institute? What about Icedick?"

Rogue looked away. She didn't want to remember Bobby; didn't want anything to do with him. Not after what he had said. But she knew that John needed to know, so, sighing, she replied just barely above a whisper, "It was in Storm's class…"

_FLASHBACK (ROGUE)_

_She had just barely been on civil terms with her boyfriend for weeks. Since their third group member, the fire starting bad boy, went rogue, so to speak, she had been dreaming things she didn't think were very appropriate, and they were pushing the now distant Iceman away. She didn't blame them; she blamed the cause of them. _

_As she sat down in between Bobby and Jubilee, where she had since her first day of class, when the ever questionable pair of girls, Jubes and Kitty, who was thankfully absent, had asked her questions about Logan's metal claws, she had been in a particularly bad mood with the ice cube. He wasn't making it any better by trying to apologize, either. "Look, Rogue, just forget about it, okay? I didn't mean anything by it."_

"_Oh," Rogue said, glaring at him. "And I suppose you kissing Kitty in the Danger Room was just some sort of fluke, then, was it?"_

"_Actually, it wasn't bad," he murmured. Then, realizing he had said it aloud, he quickly added, "But not as good as yours, of course."_

"_Of course," she sneered, turning away from him. _

_Storm had been lecturing on something that happened during the Civil War, but Rogue wasn't paying attention. She was staring at the empty seat in front of her; John's seat. Sighing, she began scribbling and doodling in her notebook, not conscious of what her artwork was, or who, as it would be. Bobby noticed, however. He called her on it. "Why are you drawing flames?" he asked suspiciously._

_Rogue looked up at him with raised eyebrows. Looking down at her drawing, she saw she had drawn a rose with a flame around it. It was pretty, she thought, especially since she had had no idea she was drawing it. Glancing back up at Bobby, she shrugged. "No reason," she replied, taking out her colored pencils and beginning to color the drawing in._

_This small act just seemed to enrage Iceman. "You like him, don't you?" he accused. When she didn't answer, he shot a beam of ice at her hand to stop its coloring. He was livid. "You traitor," he muttered._

_The girl with the white stripe looked down at her hand and then back up at him, scowling fiercely. "That's cold, ice cube," she said menacingly. _

"_Yeah, well," Bobby began, cooling off a bit now. "So is you loving a traitor, especially when you're still dating me. What? Am I not good enough for you? You want something wild and destructive? Someone who'll break your heart? Is that it?"_

_Rogue's glare could have had Sabertooth running in terror. Finally, her anger exploded in rippling waves. Everything metal in the room shook; the flame of the candle on Storm's desk rose threateningly as the temperature dropped about forty degrees. Ice crystals formed on the windows and finally Rogue's tongue snapped. "You're not even a half the man John was, Ice Prick! You never will be! And as for cheating, why don't you share the little lecture on that with a mirror, you ice-hearted, lying mama's boy!" Paperclips rose from their container on Storm's desk and began circling the girl at dizzying speeds. Someone, Rogue wasn't sure who, screamed, breaking her anger and forcing her to realize what was happening. Terrified, she fled, Storm shouting something to her that she couldn't hear._

_END FLASHBACK_

"I started running and ended up in your old room," she finished with a sigh. "I passed out on your bed and woke up later in the Med Bay. I'd had enough; I wanted out and so, I left."

"But not without the Prof's power," he added matter-of-factly, recalling their first encounter at the bar.

She nodded. "And Storm's," she agreed. "And Kitty's."

He raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yeah. But Kitty's power…well, I don't like to use it. Reminds me of that son of a bitch, Bobby."

Pyro nodded. "I'm gonna melt that popsicle. As soon as I get him alone, I'm gonna kill him. I told him back at the campsite _not_ to hurt you, and he did exactly that." He embraced her, kissing her hair. "I'm sorry, Rogue, for not being there when you needed me. I'm sorry I couldn't stop him."

She shook her head, smiling. "If you had been there, he wouldn't have done what he did. He wouldn't have cheated on me, and I wouldn't have fallen for you."

He smiled, a lazy half smile that made her grin. Nuzzling his neck, she remembered fragments of her dream the night she left. Raising her head from him, she took her gloves off, sliding bare fingers through his hair, spiking it. She smiled as she saw the blonde roots. "I like you as a blond, John," she murmured, earning a grin.

"Well I like you as a frosting covered cinnamon roll, preferably from Cinnabon, but I suppose Mississippi will do," he teased. Playfully, he raised her shirt and her bit down on her flat stomach, gently sucking a bit, and gave Rogue her first hickey. She moaned as he did so, thoroughly enjoying the feel of his mouth on her torso. His tongue flicked across her belly button, making her giggle. Finally, after several more minutes of his teasing, he lifted his head and kissed her lips, his arms around her neck. Gently, he pulled her down to the bed with him.

Rogue didn't resist. Her powers had kicked in, but they seemed to have little or no effect on him; at least none that he outwardly expressed. She knew it was killing him, though, because his memories were passing into her head and when she opened her eyes for a brief moment, she could see the veins on his face. Gently, she broke away, not wanting him to have to take anymore pain. But he didn't agree, apparently, because, when she broke away, he started nibbling and licking her earlobes while his bare hands ran up her tummy and arms, caressing her everywhere. He went further and further, exciting Rogue's very molecules to the core. Finally, though, after about twenty minutes of the drawing pain, he couldn't take it anymore and her broke away; at least from her skin. It didn't stop him from falling asleep with her in his arms that night, protecting her from any and every harm that might befall her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N: Wow. That was unexpected. But it works for the next chapter. I won't give anything but this away: Rogue learns that Magneto sent Mystique off by herself, and she's not too happy. Stay tuned for the next installment! And, as always, review!_


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Okay, for all of you who said that chapter fourteen was at least semi okay, let me say that I think you're crazy, but thank you for the votes of confidence all the same. Now is the beginning of the third movies with MAJOR changes in the works. They killed my favorite characters, so I'm getting back at Marvel, Stan Lee, and all those people who I now consider as frivolous. So, here it is. Also, the title is an ironic play on words._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 15

Losing Control

John woke the next morning in a ridiculously relaxed state. He hadn't slept so well since…well, truth be told, he'd never slept so well. At least, not that he could remember. A smile split his face at the sight of the still slumbering Rogue in his arms. She nuzzled his chest in her sleep, making him smirk. _Bobby, you dumbass,_ he thought.

**_You do know that we get to kill him now, right?_** Pyro reminded John. His humanity nodded. **_Good. I don't want you forcing me back when we pay him a little visit later._**

John smirked. _No worries, Pyro,_ he assured his bloodthirsty side. _Ice dick is all yours when we see him next. But I'm gonna tell him off before you take over. _

**_Deal,_** Pyro agreed.

There wasn't time to converse more with himself because Rogue was stirring and her eyes, those beautiful jade orbs, blinked up at him sleepily. She smiled up at him. "Hey," she murmured.

"Hey," he smirked. Leaning down, he kissed her, moving his tongue across her bottom lip, sending a warm tingle through her body. Her atoms began to collide in delight, giving her a pleasant ache in her head. She smiled, opening her mouth to grant access to her mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck, her still bare fingers going through his hair again.

But, as wonderful as the kiss was, it was not to last long. A knock at the door stopped it dead in it tracks. Both teens sat up, a respectable distance from one another as Magneto opened the door. His smirk told them he knew _exactly_ what they had been up to. But, not being one to dally on things, he stated what he had come to say in earnest. "Rogue, Pyro, you two will work together to train the new recruits." He nodded to Rogue. "You're mother has great faith in your ability to bring that mob to heel." With that, he left, closing the door to give them their privacy once more.

**_Mother?_** Pyro asked. **_What did he mean by that?_**

Rogue, picking up on her lover's thoughts, grinned sheepishly. "He meant Mystique," she said quietly. "She's my mother."

John's jaw dropped in shock, so Pyro felt it was necessary to take over before he said something stupid. They'd been getting along much better since Rogue came, always saving themselves from embarrassment like this. "I thought she was being a bit too nice lately," he said.

She smiled and kissed him chastely. Standing, she stretched her arms in a wide yawn. Turning back to a smirking Pyro, she said, "Well, I guess we better get started, huh?"

Pyro grinned and nodded. He stood up behind Rogue, wrapping his arms around her to keep her in place for a few more minutes, his chin resting on her shoulder. She turned her head toward him and grinned. "Or we can give them a few more minutes of peace," she said quietly, kissing him.

His eyebrows rose and he nodded. "That's better," he replied, pushing her against the wall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About an hour later, Rogue, after having pushed Pyro gently, but firmly, away and taking a shower, dressed in a pair of her new black jeans and donned a black t-shirt, pulling her finger gloves on over her hands. She figured she might as well begin her training duties with a good impression. Leaving her room, she walked down to the training room, hoping to get in a good warm up, but surprised to find it occupied by none other than her loving boyfriend and their new team.

Pyro was going down the line, asking each member their name and power. Rogue couldn't help but smirk at the clipboard in his hand as he checked off Psyche with a dazed expression. _Hmm,_ she thought. _I wonder what she projected into his mind._ But she resisted the urge to peak. She needed to save her strength for later. Finally, Pyro reached Cypher.

"Name and power?" he asked the boy.

Cypher looked away. "Cypher," he muttered. "I understand languages." Rogue looked taken aback. She was sure that he was a telepath from their first encounter. Apparently, she'd been wrong.

Pyro's gaze flicked up in confusion. "What?" He hadn't expected the reply either. Cypher wasn't looking at him though; instead, he was looking off to the side, appearing somewhat ashamed. Pyro was about to scoff and send him out, but Rogue got there first.

"Hey," she said loudly, making her presence known by all. Pyro looked to her with a grin, but for the moment, she ignored him and went over to Cypher. "So you understand languages, then?"

The boy nodded. Defiantly, he replied, "Yeah, I know it's a worthless power, but I have it, okay? I don't even know what I'm doing here. I ought to be in some kind of freak show, translating cats or something." He hung his head. From beside her, Pyro nodded in silent agreement.

Rogue, catching this, scowled and told him in his mind, _Keep it up, Pyro, and it'll be a long, cold winter._ He immediately stopped his nodding and bit his lip. Satisfied she shut him up for the moment, Rogue turned back to Cypher. "Your powers aren't useless," she said. "Can you communicate with other animals, or just understand them?"

Cypher looked up in surprise. "I-I don't know," he admitted. "I've never tried to communicate with them before. I suppose I could."

He received a smile from his female trainer. "Don't worry," she reassured. "While the others work on gaining control with Pyro, you and I can work on your combat training. And we'll try getting your communications under control, okay?" Grinning, Cypher nodded enthusiastically. Rogue smiled and gave a satisfied smirk and nod to Pyro, who just rolled his eyes. _It's not a waste of time,_ she thought, picking up his thoughts. _He can learn hand to hand combat from me. I learned them from Mom, didn't I?_

Pyro silently shook his head, his mental conversation with his girl coming to an end as he said, "Okay, guys, stretched out!"

Rogue left the room with Cypher and knocked on the door to Magneto's study. "Come in," they heard, so they entered.

"Magneto," Rogue said, making the man look up from his desk.

He smiled at the pair of them warmly; well, as warm as a man with worries on his mind _could_ look at them. Mystique had yet to check in, and he was beginning to worry. Normally, this kind of infiltration would take the scaly skinned shapeshifter no more than a few hours. It had been a whole day, though, and Magneto was starting to suspect the worst. But, pushing these worries from his mind, he greeted the pair of mutant teens. "Ah, Rogue," he said. "Come in, come in. And who is this?" He indicated a shuffling, timid looking Cypher.

The southern girl smiled reassuringly at the boy beside her. "This is Cypher," she replied proudly. "He understands languages."

"Really?" Magneto looked about as thrilled as Pyro had. "And what, may I ask, languages do you understand, my dear boy?"

"All languages, sir," he replied quietly, shuffling his feet.

Rogue was tired of people putting the boy down, so she spoke in his defense. "He understands animals, other humans. He even knew when we weren't telling the whole truth at the mall yesterday."

"Language of lies," he muttered to the floor. "And the metal spheres on your desk want to know if they can stop clacking together for awhile," he mentioned, looking up at the pendulum of five spheres on Magneto's desk.

Magneto brought his hands up to stop the metal, surprise written clearly across his face. He could manipulate metal, but he had had no idea that the substance in which he had an affinity was so complex as to communicate in its own language. It occurred to him as he looked at this timid child that he truly didn't understand his element as well as he had thought. "Metal has a language?" he finally asked.

Cypher shrugged. "Sure," he replied. "Doesn't it ever talk to you? I mean, you can manipulate it. I would have thought that you would feel some kind of bond with it."

"I do," Magneto agreed.

Nodding, Cypher shrugged again. "I'm just able to decipher that feeling, but from the substance itself."

"What else can you speak with, young Cypher?" Magneto inquired, truly curious.

"Everything," Cypher replied. "Animals, plants, rocks, fire, wind, water. You name it, ten to one, I can understand it. I can even decode static on the radio or T.V. when I concentrate."

His trainer listened to this whole exchange with a kind of smug pride. She knew his power wasn't worthless. Knowledge was power, and communicating with nature would give them a real advantage. Looking up at her leader, she said, "His power isn't like Pyro's. It's neither offensive nor defensive, but useful all the same. I think he could be good at hand to hand combat, though, so I want to train him in that stance first."

Magneto nodded. "Very well, Rogue," he replied, still slightly amazed at the boy's abilities. "What do you need?"

"A clear area to spar while the others use the training room," she replied. "Do you think we could add a second room onto the training room for something like that?"

He pondered this for a moment before nodding. "I suppose I could arrange that. Needless to say, it shouldn't take much time, not with Avalanche's help."

Rogue nodded. "Thanks," she said. Then, to Cypher, she nodded toward the door. "We'll work on your communications until the sparring room is finished."

Cypher, however, wasn't really listening. He was looking intently at Magneto, who had turned to some papers on his desk. The wood in the paper quivered, gasping for air. But that wasn't what Cypher was focused on. Magneto, whether he knew it or not, was screaming in the language of worry. "What's wrong, sir?" the boy asked, his brows knitted together.

Magneto looked up, surprised yet again. "Nothing, my boy," he lied.

"You're lying," was his reply. "You're worried about something."

Now Rogue looked at her leader curiously as well. Magneto obviously hadn't judged the height of her new trainee accurately, because he kept silent. Finally, looking up at Rogue, he said, "You'd do well to teach your charges to hold their tongues in matters that do not concern them, Rogue."

"To tell the truth, sir," she stated crisply. "I'd like to know what's wrong as well."

Magneto did not reply for several seconds. He sighed. "It is of no importance as of yet," he assured his audience. "It has yet to be proven; merely the worry of an old man that you need pay no mind to, I assure you. And I apologize for speaking of you with such low authority, young Cypher. Just a lot on my mind."

"It's not the whole truth," the boy stated matter-of-factly.

"It is all that needs to be spoken as of now, my boy, I assure you," he replied, looking hard at Cypher. The boy neither flinched nor looked away. Finally, Magneto said, "I will tell you when the time is right. Now go and practice your communications."

Cypher nodded and left the room with Rogue. She glanced at Magneto one last time before following her charge. "Come on," she said. "We'll start out easy." She led him outside and into the forest. It was a clear day, without a cloud in the sky, and the sun shining down on them brightly. _Least it's not raining,_ Rogue thought as she gave a sidelong glance at her now taciturn companion. "Don't worry about Magneto," she told him, sensing his dismay.

He looked up. "I just wish I knew what it was he was worried about," he replied. "I don't like not knowing things."

"Well," she began, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "Like he said, he'll tell us when he's ready."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He turned out to be ready pretty quickly. It was only an hour after Rogue and Cypher had left his office that Magneto had called the senior Brotherhood members, including herself, Pyro, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Blob and Avalanche, into his study. Rogue was, to say the least, completely confused when she arrived with Pyro. Magneto looked awful. To them all, he said, "I have dire news."

"What is it?" Avalanche asked.

Magneto took a deep breath, his eyes flicking to Rogue. "Yesterday, when Scarlet Witch, Rogue, and Mystique returned, I sent Mystique on an infiltration mission to Alcatraz Island in San Francisco Bay. A few minutes ago, a news channel reported this." He flicked the television on to a broadcast depicting a blue Mystique being shot and falling to the ground. A reporter was saying something, but Rogue couldn't hear him, or anything else, for that matter. All she heard was a constant thump from her heart and her sporadic breathing.

There was a collective gasp from everyone in the room. Rogue looked at Magneto in terror. "Wait," she stammered, trying to keep her emotions at bay. "What do you mean?" Turning to Pyro, she asked hysterically, "What does he mean?"

"Rogue," Pyro tried, but she cut him off.

"She's was shot," she said. "Pyro, my mother's been shot."

"Rogue," Magneto said harshly. "Calm yourself. This is no time for hysterics. She wasn't killed, anyway."

All of a sudden, Rogue turned on the Master of Magnetism. "Oh, and that's supposed to make me feel better!" she screamed. "You sent my mother into a trap and you expect me to be calm! She's a known terrorist; they're gonna kill her and I can't help her because you didn't tell me. My mother, your best assassin, is behind bars right now because of _you!"_ She grabbed the man around his neck and seethed, gripping tighter. "They'll kill her! And it's all your fault!"

Every pair of eyes in the room widened as Rogue kept hold of the leader of the Brotherhood. Nothing happened for several moments. Finally, Pyro came over to her. "Rogue," he said, putting a hand to her bare arm. It was then that he realized it; she wasn't drawing any energy from him. None whatsoever. He stood there for several minutes, just waiting for the sensation, but it never came. Throwing the Master of Magnetism to the floor, she bolted from the room, Pyro on her faster than a blood hound.

Rogue raced to her room and slammed the door, tears of anger running down her eyes. Her mother was gone. Only two days of knowing the truth, and she had been taken away again. She buried her head into her pillow and screamed in rage and pain and hatred. Not for Magneto, although she did resent the man for not telling her, but for the people who had shot her. Rogue's body began to shake violently in fear. What would they do to her? The thoughts and images raced through Rogue's mind; memories of her mother's time in the prison with her father, the experiment done to her, the cold. It was all going to happen again, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Pyro came in quietly, shutting the door behind him. Seeing Rogue cry in so much pain hurt him more than she could ever know. All he wanted to do was hold her and make the pain go away. Going over to her, he wrapped his arms around her, leaning her head on his shoulder. She was trembling and he felt a great swell of hatred towards those men who had shot the blue skinned mother of his lover.

Her trembling didn't stop or even slow. If anything, Rogue was getting worse. She began coughing through her tears and Pyro pulled her away from him, realizing she wasn't breathing properly. Heedless of her power, and not entirely sure it would work anyway, Pyro held the girl's face in his hands. "Rogue," he said. "Rogue, look at me. Look at me, Rogue." Her eyes were wide and dilated. "We're gonna fix this. We're going to get her back, I promise. Magneto can help. He'll help fix it."

"B-b-but I c-c-couldn't help her," Rogue gasped. "I know what they'll do to her, Pyro. I know what they did her and my father before. I know the pain she went through. And I can't stop it."

"It won't be that way, Rogue, I promise." He looked into her eyes, now bright with emotion and leaned into her. His lips met her in a soft, gentle kiss, but it wrapped the both of them in warmth. Lying down on the bed with her as he had done the night before, he stroked her hair with one hand; warm, calloused fingers that were tender and gentle. The other made its way in slow circles on the small of her back, pressing down lightly when he felt tension.

Slowly, Rogue began to enter a peaceful calm. She didn't feel; didn't think. For once, she was completely relaxed. And for awhile, she was content to stay that way. But, alas, she knew that she had to regain control of her brain, and she did that in the only way she really knew how at the moment; she kissed Pyro.

Long, soft and sweet, Pyro accepted Rogue's lips with gentle caresses of his own. His hand continued its path on her back, but the other was now stroking her bare arms. When Rogue's power didn't kick in, he slowly began to raise his shirt over his head, exposing his chest. Rogue, who was by now back in the present, smiled. "I didn't hurt you," she said in a quiet voice.

"And you never will." With that, he pressed against her, no longer soft and gentle, but not hard and pressuring either, he was simply fervent.

All thoughts of Mystique flew from Rogue's mind as Pyro lifted her own shirt and tossed it away, lying down on top of her, his lips and hands exploring every bit of her bared body, with no intention of stopping.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N: Dun dun dunn! You can probably guess what went down that night. ((shifty eyes)) Bright side of this horrible chapter: she got control of her powers! ((grin)) Finally, if I may say so myself. Now, review! Review! Please?_

_Chapter sixteen teaser: the rally finally takes place, and we learn that plants and animals are very trusting. Stay tuned!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: Some of the dialogue used in this chapter were quoted directly from the X-Men: The Last Stand trailer. The seven minute long one I found on _

_A/N: Okay, A) I don't know if spikey boy's name was Quill or Spyke, but I'm gonna say Quill because I remember reading that name in another X3 fan fic. Don't remember anything about it, but I do remember seeing the name. I think it was another Ryro. But whatever...B) I tried for two and a half hours to find the rest of the rally scene so I could quote it exactly; I got it all the way up to where Magneto says, "So, you have talent." I didn't quote Callisto exactly, so don't persecute me for it if I made a mistake. It's not like I had the script in front of me (which, by the way, I searched for that too...no luck). So, if you want to complain, go ahead, but don't flame. And if you want to flame, just be proud enough to log in before you do it. Now, I feel I have ranted long enough. I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. Haven't had much time to write. So, without further ado, chapter sixteen!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 16  
Ravines and a Rally

No one was stupid enough to look for the fire manipulator and the power drainer the next morning; they didn't have a death wish. Even Magneto cringed from Rogue's wrath. Scarlet Witch, being the sit-in trainer, was the one to deliver the news to the Outsiders. When they heard, most of them gasp; all except Cypher, whose lips merely pursed in concern for his new friend. He walked outside, after Scarlet Witch had left them, and sat down in the middle of a clearing to meditate. Voices circled and swirled around him. _Now or never,_ he thought. Taking a deep breath, he cleared his mind of everything but the voice of the plants. The trees rustled excitedly. Focusing on them, he opened his mouth.

"Hello?" he said to them timidly.

"Newcomer," they murmured to themselves. "Outsider, they say."

"Excuse me," he began, interrupting their excitement. "Could you tell me, do you understand me?"

"Yes, Outsider," they replied.

Cypher started. _Wow,_ he thought. _It worked. Hey, Rogue was right!_ He grinned widely. Eager to tell his instructor of his discovery, but not willing to tempt the Rogue's emotional shockwaves, he decided to stay outside and continue hearing the gossip of the chatty plants, commenting where he liked.

He sat there for a few hours, just talking and listening, until the plants conversation turned abruptly. "Oh," they said. "Do you remember the one with skin like the night sky and eyes like goldenrods?"

"Yeah," Cypher replied. "That's Mystique. Do you know where she is?"

"Far away," they said vaguely. Cypher couldn't fault them; after two years of hearing them, he'd come to realize that they could not comprehend names of places, or direction or distance. They were connected, so all that was meaningless to them. "Do you know Wind Speak?" They asked him.

The mutant boy nodded. "Yes," he replied.

"Speak to the wind," they advised. "It knows more than we."

So, Cypher did. "Wind," he asked. "Do you know of the blue woman, the shapeshifter Mystique?"

"I know of her," the wind replied. "She is on the move, in a cage on wheels, heading farther away."

That snapped Cypher out of his reverie. Thanking the wind quickly, he sprinted back inside. "Rogue," he called, pounding on her door. "Rogue, Mystique is on the move!"

Rogue, groggy and not quite awake, woke with a snap. Sitting up straight in bed, she knocked into John's chest, waking him immediately. "Huh," he asked sleepily. "What happened?"

"Cypher's found Mystique," she said, rolling off the bed. It was then she remembered that she was not fully clothed, nor was she in the best position to open the door to her young, _male_ charge. "I'll be out in a few minutes, Cypher," she called. Going to her dresser, she pulled out a shirt and a pair of jeans and headed to the bathroom to change.

Pyro yawned widely. **_Wow,_** he thought. **_That was enjoyable. _**

_Yeah,_ John agreed. _Gotta be sure to rub it in Bobby's face when we see him again._

**_Damn straight,_** Pyro replied. **_Come on, lover boy. Let's get outta here. Magneto's gonna be pissed. We missed training._**

_Ah, but it was worth it, _John sighed. Pyro didn't argue with that. All he wanted to do was lie there all day. Finally, though, he got out of bed, his lower torso wrapped in the sheets from Rogue's bed, and headed for the door. Rogue came out of the bathroom, however, before he could get out.

"Hey," she smiled. Her cheeks, usually pale, had a rosy tinge that made Pyro grin. "You leavin' me, sugar?" The native accent of Mississippi and the sexy pout on her flush, pink lips had an unwarranted effect on his…ego.

Outside the door, Cypher was practically jumping with excitement. Finally, he could help with something; albeit, only a little. When Rogue opened the door, his face split into a grin. "Rogue, the wind said that Mystique is on the move."

"Where?"

Here, his face fell. "I don't know," he confessed.

"Can you find out?" she inquired.

"Maybe," he said. "But if the wind is anything like the plants, I wouldn't get your hopes up. I don't think it is, but I doubt it can read English."

Rogue nodded slowly. "Well, try anyway. Pyro and I will tell Magneto." With a nod, the boy returned to the outdoors to converse with the wind and Rogue went back into her room. Closing the door, she sighed, leaning against the wall as she slid to the floor and put her head in her hands. She didn't doubt Cypher's ability to speak with the wind, but she didn't trust the wind to know everything. _I mean, how ridiculous is that?_ She remained deep in thought, not hearing Pyro as he approached and knelt down next to her, rolling her sleeve up her arm and kissing her bare shoulder. She smiled at him weakly. "Hey," she murmured.

"False alarm?" he asked, concerned.

"Maybe," she muttered, chewing the inside of her bottom lip thoughtfully.

Pyro smirked slightly and ran a thumb over her bottom lip, gently caressing it. When she smiled up at him softly, he ran his tongue over it before pulling her into his arms. They sat there awhile, him rocking her gently in his arms, covered in nothing but a sheet and his boxers, resting his chin on the top of her head, her leaning against his chest, her bare fingers tracing circles on one of his biceps. Finally, he said softly, "When are you gonna tell them?"

She looked up, puzzled. "About what? Magneto already knows Mom is missing."

He chuckled at her obliviousness. Shaking his head, he muttered, "Never gonna get used to you calling Mystique that." Then added, "I mean about your control."

Her mouth formed a perfect little O of understanding as it hit her. Biting her lip again, she replied, "I don't know. I don't really want them to know." She smiled. "Although, with all the moaning and groaning you did last night, they probably already know. Or at least suspect."

"Me?" Pyro asked, shocked. "What about you, missy?" He began tickling her sides, making her giggle and squirm. "You nearly deafened me, wailing my name like a banshee."

A blush of crimson that spread to the tips of her ears lit her face, but she smiled happily nevertheless. "So I never had an orgasm before, so sue me."

"You're kidding," he said. "You telling me you never masturbated before?"

"Okay, fine," she grinned, her face getting even redder. "Not a _real_ orgasm. Better?"

Nodding, he smirked. "I'll have to give you one again sometime." His eyebrows waggled suggestively and he licked his lips.

"Migh' hafta take ya up on tha offa, sugah," she drawled in her sexy southern-girl accent that only she could pull off. He smirked, raised one eyebrow in the air, and kissed her lips hungrily. She responded in kind, running bare finger up and down his spine, massaging the knots in his neck gently. He moaned as she hit a particularly sore spot that he didn't even realize he had. As she worked the knot out, he moaned and tried very hard _not _to become aroused, after all, they had work to do, but she made increasingly more difficult. Thankfully, when a certain part of his anatomy began to coagulate, she ceased ministrations; although, it did make him groan in protest a bit. "More later, sugar," she said. She kissed his lips chastely again and added, patting his bare knee, "Come on, get up." Standing, she went to her bathroom to get a shower.

"Do you think Mags would mind if we played hooky today?" His eyebrows did another suggestive wiggle.

She laughed. "Hey, if you want to find out, be my guest," she said. "But I want to find my mom."

He sighed in resignation. "Okay, I won't skip. But you owe me," he replied with a smirk.

Laughing, Rogue replied with a flip of her hair, "I'll repay you tonight." With a smirk and suggestive raise of her eyebrows, she disappeared into the bathroom, shutting the door.

Squeezing his eyes in resistance to the overwhelming temptation of walking in there and joining his beloved southern belle, Pyro hurriedly opened her door, peered out into the hall to make sure the coast was clear, and then sprinted into his room, shutting the door hurriedly. He did the same as Rogue; got a shower and dressed before leaving his room and walking down to the meeting room. The rest of the Brotherhood was assembled, excluding Wanda, since she was training the Outsiders in the training room. Rogue followed behind Pyro not more than a few seconds later, her face a blank mask of no expression.

Magneto cast a wary glance at the stripe-haired girl as she sat down next to Pyro. He noticed with a bit of unease that she was not wearing gloves, at all. Not even the finger gloves she had bought two days ago. Taking a deep breath, the Master of Magnetism decided to not bring up Mystique period and cleared his throat. "There is an anti-cure rally down in an abandoned church in town. I want Pyro to go with me; the rest of you will be remaining here."

"What!" Rogue was appalled. First, he sends her mother away to get captured, and now he wasn't even going to allow her to _try_ to get her mind off the worry. Who did he think he was?

"I assure you, my dear," he said with more gusto than he felt at the moment. "It will be much easier with just Pyro. You can stay and train young Cypher."

"Cypher doesn't need training," she shot back. "Not until the sparring room is finished. I'm going, period."

Everyone but Pyro shot her looks of admiration. Pyro cleared his throat. "With all due respect, sir," he began. "I won't go without Rogue."

The Master of Magnetism shot his protégé a hard look. "You know I need you there to protect me should anything go wrong, Pyro." He glanced at Rogue. "Are you saying you will defy my orders for this girl?"

Rogue flared at the admonishment, but Pyro replied simply, "Yes, I am."

Eyes gave him horrified expressions, but Magneto stared him down, and when Pyro did not flinch, the Master of Magnetism was forced to look away. "Very well," he conceded. Turning to Rogue, he said, "You may accompany Pyro and myself. Now, as for the rest of you…" As Magneto the rest of the collective their orders, Rogue shared a glance with Pyro; one that seemed to say, _I could have handle it,_ but she was grinning all the same.

Several hours later, Rogue sat behind Pyro and their leader in the backseat of the black hummer. She marveled at Pyro's silent reaction to the awkward silence, since she knew that he hated them. Her gloves were back on her hands, exposing only her fingers, but she had changed into something a bit more fitting for a rally. A black tank top, covered by a denim jacket, with jeans and a heavy belt now covered her body.

As such, Pyro had dressed in a more menacing fashion as well. Scarlet Witch, who had missed her orders, had, for whatever reason, gotten some blonde hair dye. She swore she had meant to get red, but Rogue wasn't so sure. Anyway, Pyro, at Rogue's begging, had agreed to allow her to highlight and spike his hair. He had to admit, the look was definitely him, especially since he was naturally a blond anyway. His dark leather jacket hung from his shoulders, making him appear physically stronger than he really was. Also, the sleeves helped to conceal his wrist igniter.

They arrived before Rogue could really come to terms with what their "fearless leader" was wearing. Sliding out of the back seat and into Pyro's arms, she followed the two testosterone-driven figures into the abandoned church, which was surprisingly crowded, and took her place on the left of Magneto as they sat down on a bench in the back. Rogue had to keep herself from gawking at the sight of all the cure haters. One man, a pale guy with a greasy face and slicked back black hair was up on the stage, preaching.

"How should we, as mutants, respond? Here's what I think: they don't understand. They don't know what it's like to be a mutant."

"They have no idea what it's like!" someone shouted.

"We need to show them, educate them. Let them know that we're here to _stay."_ An uproarious negative reaction came from the crowd. Rogue watched as a heavy set guy made his way into a small opening from two other mutants on an already packed bench. She grinned as he shrank down to normal size to fit comfortably in the space provided. Then, turning back to the stage, she listened to what the preacher was saying once more, "People, you must listen, they won't take us seriously…"

"They wanna exterminate us!" A girl with purple hair shouted. There was a chorus of murmured _Yeah_'s throughout the crowd.

The sallow mutant on stage tried again. "This cure is voluntary. Nobody's talking about extermination."

At this point, Magneto felt it was time to speak up. "No one ever _talks_ about it," he interjected, standing up. All heads turned in his direction as he stepped to the front, Rogue and Pyro following at his heels, their faces hardened masks. "They just _do_ it. And you go on with your lives, ignoring the signs all around you." He paused to turn and face the assembled. "And then one day when the air is still, and the night has fallen, they come for you." The sallow faced mutant tried to interrupt, but Magneto turned to him, not pausing in his speech. "It is only then you realize what you're talking about, organizing and committees; the extermination has already begun. Make no mistake, my brothers; they will draw first blood. They will _force _their cure upon us," he added, resisting the urge to glance at Rogue. She turned her eyes to him briefly, but did not comment. Turning back to the gathered, he inquired, "Does anyone question this answer? Who will you stand with?" Having let the end of his speech hang in the air, he stalked off the stage, his black cape swishing around his ankles. Again, Rogue and Pyro followed.

However, this time, they were not alone. "Ya talk pretty tough for a guy in a cape," one mutant, an Asian boy with a tattoo, said. He eyed Rogue in temptation.

Pyro, seeing where his gaze lingered, held up his hand, a fireball coming from his wrist igniter. "Back off," he growled, holding up the threat. The Asian mutant did so. Still glaring at him, Pyro extinguished the fireball.

Another mutant, a tall, skinny African girl, stepped forward. To Magneto, she said, "If you're so proud of being a mutant, where's your mark?" She was referring to the tattoos she and most of the rest of the company present held on some body part or another. Others raised their tattoos to show that they were proud.

Magneto, seeing this, replied quietly, "I have been marked once, my dear." Rolling up his sleeve, he exposed his World War II number. "And I'll let me assure you, no needle shall ever touch my skin again."

"You know who you're talkin' to?" Pyro asked them all, but keeping his eyes on the Asian boy.

The boy shot him a challenging look as spikes formed from his body. "Do you?" he challenged.

Pyro smirked. Curious as to his thoughts, Rogue peeked into her boyfriends mind silently. She had to suppress a laugh as she caught Pyro saying, **_Ha, Rogue'll never go for a porcupine like this._**

Magneto turned to the tall, skinny girl. "And what can you do?"

She disappeared to the other side of the room, papers and startled birds fluttering, and returned before Rogue knew what had happened. Magneto didn't really bat an eye. Instead, he merely said, "So, you have talents."

"That or more," she replied. "I know you control metal; and I know there's approximately four hundred eighty seven mutants in here and none of them above a Class 3…other than you three." She mentioned, indicating Magneto, Pyro, and Rogue.

_Class 3? _Rogue thought, confused. She didn't get the chance to inquire about the comment, though, because Magneto's eyes had flicked momentarily to her as he said to the skinny girl, "You can sense other mutants' powers? Can you locate one for me?"

The skinny girl raised her head in affirmation. "Most likely," she replied. "I'd have to know her power signature, though."

Magneto sighed. "Class 4, most assuredly," he replied. "We all are, my Brotherhood and I."

She nodded. "Not many of those," she replied. "Shouldn't be too hard to track her. By the way," she added, holding out her hand. "I'm Callisto. This is Psylocke," she pointed to the purple haired girl.

Psylocke formed a psi-energy blade in greeting, smirking.

Asian boy introduced himself next. "I'm Quill." He held a hand out to Rogue with a flirtatious grin. She smiled a saccharine sweet smile at him and shook his hand, draining him; mostly just to reassure Pyro. Testing her newly acquired power, Rogue shot quiver like spikes from her body. A sudden, sharp pain shot through her, but she merely flinched. The boy's tired eyes looked surprised.

"Rogue," she said, still clutching his hand. "I don't have control of my powers of absorption yet."

Pyro smirked. "In other words," he said, holding up another fireball. "Hands off."

Arclight was the next girl introduced. She sent shockwaves, according to Callisto. "The four of us are Class 3's. Everyone else, however," Callisto chuckled. "Are class 2's or lower."

_What am I?_ Rogue thought. She asked Pyro in his mind.

**_Class 4, babe,_** he replied. **_You're probably almost class 5 with all those powers. Heh, you'd be the first one for like twenty years if you were._**

_Maybe I should suck out all of these mutants' powers, then,_ she grinned at the thought. Since leaving the mansion, using her powers had become a high for Rogue; one she enjoyed very much. _Not as much as sex, though,_ she thought to herself with a sidelong glance at Pyro, who was still glaring at Quill.

Callisto seemed to be the spokesperson of the Dwellers. She had had sent up the offer of Magneto of joining the Brotherhood, and there was an overwhelming roar of applause.

The Master of Magnetism smiled. "Then, come, my brothers! Follow me!"

Rogue didn't look back as she followed her leader, but she knew that only two or three doubtful fools remained behind. The rest did as she, and followed Magneto into what looked to be assured victory.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N: Okay, I know the ending is weak, but I didn't know how to end it. I felt like I was rambling on about nothing, and I was starting to get annoyed. So, don't forget to send comments, concerns, questions, etc. in your reviews. BECAUSE YOU WILL REVIEW!_

_Chapter 17 teaser: Rescue scene with a twist. Stay tuned!_


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Ha ha! Victory is mine! I finally finished this chapter. Sorry for the delay, but I had to make it perfect, and school is being a bitch. Anyway, those of you who have read True Loss might remember a certain flame necklace. Well, I'm sorry, but this chapter just HAD to begin with a bit of fluffiness, so I recycled that idea. Also, due to the enormous amount of mutants now living at the Brotherhood base, the mutants are now sharing rooms. Is it just me, or does that sound an awful lot like the Xavier Institute? Anyway, here ya go. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 17  
Rescue Me

For the next week, things were pretty crazy; especially for Rogue. If it had been crowded at the Brotherhood base before, it was nothing compared to now. Thankfully, most of the mutants slept outside in tents. Only Callisto, Quill, Arclight and Psylocke got rooms. And even they had to share with the Outsiders. Rogue felt it would be easier, on everyone, if she moved into Pyro's room. Magneto, for propriety's sake, wanted to move a couch in there, but Pyro assured him it wasn't necessary. When Rogue affirmed this, he shrugged with a "Very well, my boy," and returned to the training room to see how Avalanche and Scarlet Witch were doing on the building of the sparring area.

Rogue fell onto the bed she was now to share with Pyro, stretching out, cat-like, as she did so. A sigh shot through parted lips as she glanced around the room. Unlike when she had first come, the walls now had posters covering them; pictures of fire and band posters of Nine Inch Nails and Linkin Park. Rogue smirked, thinking it odd that someone who hated humans so much could revere their bands enough to put posters of them on their walls, and rolled on her side. Opening the top drawer of the bedside table, she searched for a CD to listen to; Linkin Park was her favorite band as well.

What she found, however, wasn't what she expected. In the top drawer of his bedside table was a small, velvet covered box with an envelope marked 'Rogue'. Curiously, Rogue sat up, removing the box from the drawer. _Should I open it?_ She thought, staring down at the little box. Her heart gave a flutter. _Surely it's not…_The concept was just too overwhelming to even contemplate. She set the box aside for the moment, though, and took the envelope. Slicing it open, she pulled a folded piece of paper from it and gently unfurled it with bare, deft fingers. It read:

_Rogue,_

_From the moment you walked into Storm's classroom, I felt something inside me change. If you had known me before, before you came to the Institute, back when I was an insufferable rebel without a cause, you probably wouldn't have given me a second glance. I tried to get your attention that time with a fireball. Remember? Bobby ended up icing it, though. _

Rogue smiled at the memory before continuing to read.

_When he made a move on you, I figured I didn't stand a chance. That's what I kept telling myself, anyway. I tried talking to Cyclops about it, but he was never really any help, since he and I were so different; he being the fearless leader, and me…Well, you know me…I would have asked Wolverine if I wasn't afraid of being gutted. He always seemed so paternal towards you. I figured if I admitted my feelings for you to him, he'd skewer me on the spot. I have to admit; I was a little jealous he got to care so much for you._

She smiled, shaking her head. "Leave it to you to be jealous of Logan, John," she murmured to herself, her eyes misting as she returned her gaze to the letter.

_Anyway, I guess I can tell you this now without any of the regret I probably would have felt before: I knew Bobby was just in it for the conquest. You never saw it, and I'd rather gouge my eyes out then see you cry for him like that. All those nights you came to my room made me feel worthwhile. Like I was doing something good for a change, instead of just getting into mischief, you know? I know I was selfish, not telling you the truth. But I figured if you knew, you wouldn't need my shoulder to cry on anymore. You wouldn't need me. And I needed you to need me, and, like I said, I didn't think you'd give me the time of day after that first class._

_I'm sorry, also, I didn't have the balls to give this to you in person, but I figured if you found it, your cat-like curiosity would get the better of you. Seems I was right. I hope you like it. It's not anything glamorous; Magneto's work doesn't really pay in anything aside from benefits. But I had a little money saved. I saw it and wanted you to have it. Also, you know me, I like to lay claim. So, now that I'm rambling, I guess I'll simply shut up, and let you open the box. I just hope you like it._

_Love always,_

_John_

Her hands shook as she read the end of the letter. He'd known, she realized; he'd known that she would look; known she'd find it. That's why he hadn't given it to her. And not only had he known, but he'd _wanted_ her to find it. Smiling, she gently refolded the letter and set it aside. Going for the box, she opened the soft, black lid…and gasped.

Inside was a necklace; a simple gold chain with a fire pendant dangling from it. Shining from the center of the pendant was a single ruby, her favorite gem, though he probably didn't know that. Red had always been her favorite color. Deep red; not dark, but deep. Like roses. For a moment, Rogue merely stared at it. It gleamed as though in a firelight. She smiled. Eagerly, she took the necklace out of its case and secured it around her neck, lifting her hair in annoyance. As she hopped off the bed to look in the mirror, Pyro walked in. Rogue switched directions immediately, and rushed into John's arms, a tearful smile lighting her flawless, pale features. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she cried, her arms nearly strangling the poor fire wielder.

He smirked, nonetheless. "I take you like it, then?"

"Are you kidding?" she asked incredulously. "I love it!" She kissed him passionately, pouring all her gratitude out to him in that one gesture. But as he kissed back, it slowly became less gratuitous and merely wanting from both sides. Pyro's hands caressed her back, leisurely making their way up under her shirt. Rogue pressed her body into his, loving his ability to make her feel like this. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Pyro's fingers deftly unclasped her bra, his body pushing her down to the bed as their tongues wrestled playfully.

_At this rate, I'll be pregnant before I turn twenty,_ Rogue thought. With a pang, the reminder that Mystique was still in captivity hit her. Not realizing what she was doing, she unconsciously ceased reacting to his movements, his silent egging.

When Pyro felt his girl's body stop responding to him, he looked down at her, concerned. "Hey," he said quietly, soothingly, caressing her hair. "You okay, Rogue?"

Her eyes had become unfocused and distant, the way they did when she was upset about something. The irises were starring at his black t-shirt, but not seeing it. Instead, they saw something else. Quietly, she murmured her reply. Her voice was barely above a whisper as she said, "My mom doesn't know."

Nodding, Pyro understood. She meant that Mystique didn't know about her control. It stung, seeing her like this; it scared him, and it was not easy to make Pyro afraid. Bringing her body up to him slowly, he pulled the desolate girl into his arms, cradling her in his lap. Rogue's body curled instinctively into a vulnerable position. For the past week, Callisto had been trying to get a lock on Mystique, and for a week, she hadn't been able to pinpoint the assassin. Pyro was starting to get really annoyed with her, as well. For one, she didn't put all her energy into finding Mystique; instead, she flirted shamelessly with him, touching his bare neck, running her fingers through her hair, as if she were telling him that Rogue couldn't give him what he wanted. He tolerated this behavior with a practiced indifference. Rogue had only witnessed this behavior once or twice, but she either ignored it or was merely too worried about her mother. Which brought him back to his original concern: finding Mystique. If only to see his Rogue smile without prompting once more.

He held her small body against him, slowly rocking her until she finally dozed off in his arms. She hadn't cried since the night Magneto told them about Mystique, but he could tell she needed to. He just wished she would let it out; he probably wouldn't be so worried about her if she would just show some kind of instinctive emotions. But no. All she would do is close up, become that distant, scary person Pyro was afraid of; and it just got worse the longer she went without knowing. He supposed he was the luckiest out of the bunch; she at least spoke to him. Magneto received a few phrases now and then, but mostly just silent nods and the occasional 'yes sir'. Cypher got a bit more, but still not enough to be considered conversation. Mostly she would just snap at the poor language speaker. The kid understood, though. Grief, apparently, also had its own language.

Now, as he looked down at her slumbering body, the flame pendant encircling her pale neck with its ruby shining like a drop of blood, Pyro felt that they had taken long enough. Leaving her docile form, he quietly closed the door to their room and went in search of Callisto. **_Might as well find Magneto,_** he thought.

_And tell him what?_ John was being contradictory. _That Rogue is out cold, grief stricken from the loss of her newly found mother, and probably wants to kill the next person who approaches her?_

**_Yes,_** Pyro replied simply, knocking on Magneto's office door. It swung open of its own accord and Pyro entered.

The Master of Magnetism was bent over some paperwork, looking very tired and older than Pyro had ever seen him look before. He didn't look up, though, as he said, "Yes, what is it Pyro?"

"We have to find Mystique," he replied without hesitation. Annoyance filled him as his leader didn't seem to acknowledge he'd spoken. Pyro was respectful, for a time. Glaring, he tried again, more insistently. "Sir, we need to find Mystique."

Magneto finally did look up. "Yes, Pyro," he replied coolly. "But we have more pressing matters to be concerned with as of yet. Mystique is perfectly capable of handling herself."

The flat of Pyro's palm hit the metal desk as he nearly shouted, "But Rogue _can't!"_ He was breathing heavily in anger. His palm stung, but he barely felt it; his eyes were locked onto his leader in rage. Magneto merely looked up at him, eyebrows raised. Lip curling, he snarled, "Callisto hasn't done much on finding her since she arrived. I don't think you understand the extent of what has happened to Rogue since you showed her that clip. She's not just quiet; she's _distant,_ and that's not like her."

The metal manipulating mutant eyed his young protégé critically. "Rogue's condition is worsening, then?"

"Yes sir," Pyro replied, glad that he was finally getting through to his leader. "If she becomes anymore distraught, she may resort to drastic measures."

With a nod, Magneto said, "Very well, young Pyro. Find Callisto. I want her to report to me immediately."

Pyro, nodding, turned to find the mutant sensor. On some level of his subconscious, he wondered why Magneto would be so concerned for Rogue, but he didn't press his luck by asking. Instead, he found Callisto in the room she now shared with Scarlet Witch; she was sitting on the bed, playing solitaire. Pyro scowled. "Boss wants to see you, Dweller," he sneered.

Callisto looked up. "Why?"

"Apparently because you've been sitting on your ass playing solitaire when you should be trying to find Mystique." His arms crossed on his chest and glared.

She apparently didn't understand the symbolism of anger he was attempting to display, because she had her arms around his neck, her leg caressing his thigh, and began purring in his ear before he knew she had moved from the bed. The cards fluttered and scattered, but they went unnoticed as she murmured, "Are you here to escort a bad girl?"

"I'm here to escort a slacker," he replied, grabbing her wrist and pulling her along forcefully. Opening the door to Magneto's study, he shoved her inside and shut the door, keeping post outside.

The Dweller leader shook herself visibly. "I think your boy needs to be a bit more intimate and a little less domineering if he wants me to keep being submissive," she told Magneto. Walking over, she sat down in one of the metal chairs in front of his desk. She sighed, looking around. "So what's this all about, anyway?"

Magneto's lips pursed in annoyance. "First of all, I'll kindly have you keep your hands off my protégés," he began. "Second, I need a lock on Mystique. A sure target, and I need it immediately."

"She's moving too fast," Callisto whined. "I can't get a lock on her, because every time I do, she moves."

"Then your services are no longer required. You and yours may leave my residence at once," he replied.

Callisto looked at him in fury. "I'm still faster than all the others," she said heatedly.

"Untrue," he answered calmly. "You have yet to meet Quicksilver. He's faster than you'll ever be, my dear. The only thing I needed from you was your mutant sensing power, and if you can't even lock onto Mystique's signature, you are useless to me."

The girl looked pale and, if you believe this, worried. "Wait," she stammered. "Let me try again. I can get a lock on her, but we'd be behind her, following the whole way. I can't predict roadways."

Magneto nodded slowly. "No," he murmured thoughtfully. "You can't. But Cypher can." Looking up at her, he asked, "Where is she now?"

Closing her eyes, Callisto began to concentrate on Mystique. She was three hundred miles north of San Francisco, heading south. She relayed the message to her superior.

"Very well," he replied. "Pyro!" The flame manipulator entered. "Prepare the helicopter. Rouse Rogue; she will no doubt want to accompany us. Go." With a nod, Pyro exited to do as he was instructed, while his leader turned back to Callisto. "Round up your Dwellers. The four of you will be accompanying myself and the others. Go."

She nodded and left the room. Magneto stood and stalked out as well. _It may be up to Cypher,_ he thought. _Let's hope the boy has learned enough this week to do this. _As he reached the room that Cypher shared with Quill, he knocked sharply. Since Quill was in the training room with Arclight and Psylocke, Cypher was the one to open the door.

He looked surprised. "Oh, Magneto, sir," he said. "I didn't realize you wanted to see me. I thought…" Catching the glance his leader's leader gave him, he didn't finish that comment. Instead, he cleared his throat and stood a bit straighter. "Yes sir?"

"You are to accompany us to rescue Mystique," Magneto replied without delay.

Cypher nodded. "Yes sir," he said, stepping from the room. "When do we leave?"

"Immediately," came his answer. Magneto felt a swell of pride at the young mutant translator next to him as they headed for the helicopter. Pyro sat in the pilot's seat, Rogue behind him. Callisto, Quill, Arclight, and Psylocke all sat in the back, looking sulky. Magneto boarded with Cypher in tow and seated himself copilot, while Cypher sat down in the seat next to Rogue. "Seat belts," the Master of Magnetism announced, strapping himself in. When everyone was safely buckled, he nodded to Pyro, who began the ascent into the air.

"How far is it?" Rogue wondered aloud after being skyward for about an hour and a half .

"Not very, now," Cypher replied, looking out the window. They flew close enough to the ground to see the road, but not low enough to be conspicuous. "According to the wind, the truck that has Mystique is just a little ways ahead."

No sooner had the language speaker said this then Pyro announced, "We're coming up on the truck." He glanced at Magneto. "There are three cars in front and two behind, all holding armed guards no doubt."

The leader nodded his head. "As expected," he replied. "Fly farther ahead and search for a safe landing spot."

"There's a field about thirty miles from here," Cypher supplied. "It's big enough to land the copter, and far enough away that we'll reach it long before they do. We'll have the element of surprise."

Rogue glanced at him proudly. Pyro smirked. "Then that's where we'll go." He flew higher and faster. Spotting the field, he landed and they piled out.

"Callisto," Magneto said. "Go back, see if they're still on the same path."

"They are," Cypher and Callisto replied simultaneously. They glanced at each other and nodded.

"Very well," Magneto stated. "All of you, stay hidden until I have taken care of the escorts." They all nodded in affirmation as their leader headed for the road. It didn't take long for the entourage to catch up. Nevertheless, Magneto stood in the middle of the road, perfectly composed. As they continued to get closer, he merely raised an eyebrow before holding out his hands. Immediately, the first SUV lifted from the ground and was crunched as Magneto made a fist. It was flung to the side like a ragdoll. The second one went in much the same way. Next, the two following the truck went flipping simultaneously into the opposite side of the road. Magneto forced the trailer of the truck up off its cab, before sending the semi somersaulting over his head and held out a hand to stop the still moving trailer mere feet away from him.

Inside the trailer, the guard who Mystique had promised to kill personally slid back against the bars of her cell. _One thing humans will never learn, _she thought. _Never leave open spaces. _As the guard sat up, groaning, she wrapped her feet around his neck and twisted hard and fast, severing the connection of the spinal column. "Told ya so," she muttered, grabbing his keys with her toes and using them to unlock her wrists. She pushed open her cell door just as Magneto, Pyro, and Rogue, made their way up the makeshift staircase Magneto had created. "About time," she smiled, not at all surprised to see him.

"I've been busy," he murmured. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Source of the cure is a mutant," she announced. "A child at Worhtington Labs. Without him, they have nothing."

Rogue smiled at her mother as Magneto nodded. "Good to see you're okay, Mom," she said quietly. Her mother simply smiled.

Magneto, seeing a discarded clipboard on the ground, brought it to Pyro's hands. "Read off the guest list," he smirked.

"Cell 41205," Pyro read. "James Maddrox."

"This one robbed seven banks," Mystique informed them. Magneto held out his hand and the heavy metal door swung back with ease. What appeared to be seven identical men stepped out. "At the same time," Mystique added with a cheeky smirk.

The Master of Magnetism smirked. "I could use a man of your talents," he announced.

James Maddrox pulled himself together, replying with a shrug, "I'm in."

"Welcome to the Brotherhood," their leader said with a nod before moving onto the next cell. Mystique and Rogue followed, and the latter couldn't help but scowl at the raised eyebrow expression James Maddrox shot at her mother and her.

"Careful, Jamie," Rogue drawled, lifting a bare index finger under his chin seductively. "Ya wouldn't want meh ta suck the life outta ya, now would ya, sugah?" To emphasize her point, she drew a little bit of his life force from him. He shuddered at the unpleasant sensation and shook his head, silently heading down the stairs.

Pyro smirked as she winked at him.

Mystique beamed at her stripe-haired daughter with pride, before saying to Magneto, "Careful with this one." Rogue glanced at the cell number: 88393. She smirked.

The fire wielder returned his attention to the clipboard in his hand, reading, "Cain Marko, solitary confinement." His eyes scanned the page and he chuckled. "Oh, check this out. 'Prisoner must be confined at all times. If he builds any momentum, no object can stop him.'"

"How fascinating," was the leader's only reply. He swung the door from its hinges, but, taking Mystique's advice, did not immediately break the restraints that held his body immobile. "And what do they call you?" he asked the large mutant.

"Juggernaut," he responded in an Australian accent.

Magneto smirked in amusement. "I can't imagine why," he stated sarcastically.

The colossal mutant glared. "You gonna let me outta here? I need ta pee."

Without further prompting, the Master of Metal held out his hand and the restraints that held Juggernaut split down the middle, bending and snapping with a screeching sound that made Rogue cringe. Juggernaut jumped out of his tiny cell and landed heavily on the floor of the trailer, making the ground tremble under their feet.

Pyro, who stood right next to the behemoth, glanced up at him. "Nice helmet," he smirked.

Juggernaut grinned. "Keeps ma face pretty," he replied.

Rogue, however, wasn't listening to the exchange of quips. Her Wolverine-like senses had picked up on a soft groan behind her. Then, turning, she saw a guard lying on the ground, loading a cartridge into his gun and taking aim at Magneto with a green scope while his back was turned.

"No!" Rogue shouted. She held out her hand, pulling the gun to her. The other four mutants turned and Pyro, seeing what had happened, flung a stream of fire at the fallen guard, burning him. The revolting smell of burned flesh filled Rogue's nostrils. Unable to take anymore, she flung some ice on the burning body to cover the scent. At Pyro's betrayed look, she just shrugged with a grimace. "The smell makes me sick," she apologized.

Magneto nodded in agreement. "As I," he said quietly. He turned to Rogue with a knowing look. The smell of burnt flesh was a haunting memory of his childhood; the smells of the Holocaust.

Mystique cleared her throat, looking at the gun with, what appeared to be, at least for a fleeting instant, fear. "Erik," she said quietly. "That gun contains cure darts. It's not safe."

"On the contrary, my dear," the Master of Magnetism replied smoothly. "It provides us with everything we need." Wit that, he spun towards the entrance, his cape sweeping out from behind him, and walked down the steps, the others following. Rogue still held the weapon, but made sure the safety was on, just in case.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N: If you're wondering, which you shouldn't be, but if you are, the reason Magneto doesn't like the smell of burning bodies is because he was in the Holocaust; in fact, he got his powers when he realized his family was going to be burned. Also, I hope you like this, because I have a speech to prepare before Tuesday, and my partner is not contacting me, so I might take awhile to get the next installment up. But I will, I assure you. Oh, and as always, review!_


	18. Chapter 175

_A/N: Just a filler chapter until I get the next chapter written. Also, I had a reviewer getting some bad vibes from the whole 'Rogue-freezing-Pyro-fire' thing, so I decided to alleviate these concerns. Full Ryroness. Also, I mentioned in earlier chapters that Rogue enjoyed Linkin Park. I do too, so, voila! Review!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 17.5  
Apology

When they got back to the base, Mystique had to inform Magneto of her findings, so Rogue followed Pyro into their room and closed the door as he flopped onto the bed. He grabbed his lighter from the bedside table and began flicking it open and shut in an annoying rhythm, his eyes glued to the metallic ceiling. Rogue sighed heavily, leaning against the door. "It didn't mean anything, you know?" she told him.

The lighter clicks halted, but his gaze didn't move from the ceiling. Finally, he sighed as well, replying, "Yeah, I know." Turning to her, he rolled from the bed and came toward her. She walked into his outstretched arms, inhaling his spicy scent. He stood with his arms wrapped around her, his chin resting on her shoulder while his hands lightly caressed her back. "I just keep remembering how he hurt you. I get so angry…"

Rogue looked into his eyes and smiled. "But he can't hurt me anymore, sugar," she reminded him quietly. She moved her fingers up between them and fingered her necklace, the one he had given her not twenty four hours ago. "You've already claimed me," she said, kissing his lips tenderly.

He smirked. "And don't you forget it, babe," he said, sweeping her up into a bridal-style embrace.

She cried out in delighted surprise as she was swept off her feet. He spun her around a few times, grinning and laughing; finally, setting her down when they both became dizzy. Going to his CD player, John flicked on some Linkin Park and took Rogue in his arms again, this time swaying to the rhythm with her.

Her head resting against his chest, Rogue swayed with her fiery love for a long while, neither realizing how long until a knock sounded at the door. Breaking away reluctantly, John went to answer the door. Callisto stood there, a sneer on her face. Pyro sighed. "What do you want, Dweller?"

"Well, since Magneto told me to lay off, I guess I just want to tell you and your 'girlfriend' that dinner's ready. Oh," she added over her shoulder to Rogue as she began to walk away. "And Mystique's looking for the Untouchable."

Rogue couldn't stop the smirk that covered her face. _Not _quite_ so untouchable anymore,_ she thought. John glanced at her and smirked at her expression. "And don't ya'll forget it now, ya hear!" Her accent made him grin and close the door.

"So," he began with a teasing smirk. "Think we have time for a quickie?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N: Like I said, just a filler. But I've got a speech to write by Thursday, so I gotta start on that. Don't expect the true chapter eighteen until at least Friday. But...Who knows? If you review, I might update faster, so REVIEW! _


	19. Chapter 18

_A/N: To refresh_ _your memory, back in the earlier chapters, Rogue had a dream sequence everyone remembers as a scene from X-Men: The Last Stand; the one with Jean and Logan in the Med Bay? Ring any bells? Well, that is the dream that is refered to at the beginning of this chapter. Also, to those who requested more flirty Callisto, I hope I did okay with the Callryoness in this chapter. Not much, but the most I could do. And, just to give you the heads up, probably won't be anymore after this. Anyway, without further ramblings, I give you chapter eighteen of Rogue Rebel._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 18  
Phoenix Rising

Rogue snuggled into John's arms that night. She had spent the day with her mother, explaining how she had gotten control over her imprinting powers and how no one but Pyro knew. Mystique had hugged her daughter and kissed her forehead, expressing all her love and joy for the girl in those minutes they had to themselves. Fortunately, no one else knew and Mystique promised to keep it a secret. So now Rogue was nestled comfortably in her lover's arm, his bare chest warm against her cheek.

At first, Rogue slumbered peacefully; but then, after about an hour in the blissful black oblivion, a dream began to form in Rogue's mind, a dream she'd had before…

She sat bolt upright in bed as the door of the Med Bay once again collapse in on itself, her heart pounding and gasping for air, shuddering. The dream was familiar; she'd had one almost exactly like it not three weeks prior. But this one had one major difference: it wasn't Rogue on the Med Bay table; it was Jean.

Pyro, roused from sleep immediately, sat up beside her. "Hey," he said, looking concerned as he fingered her hair. "What's wrong?" She was trembling, but whether from fear or shock, he didn't know. Turning her face to look at him, he said again, "Rogue, what is it?"

She shook her head. "I don't know," she confessed. "But I think Dr. Grey may be alive." At his puzzled look, she told him about her dream. "I've had it before," she admitted. "But I thought it was just some weird fantasy or something. I didn't know it was Jean and not me." Her head fell into her palms and she sighed. "What time is it?"

Glancing over at the clock, John replied, "8:24. Nice timing on waking up," he joked. Then, seeing her still anxious expression, said, "Come on. Magneto will know what to do."

The pair of lovers dressed quickly and headed to their leader's study. He sat, as he always seemed to be, at his desk, drawing the gun that contained the cure darts to him; Mystique and Juggernaut flanked him. He was muttering something about the cure being put into a gun, so Pyro cleared his throat to get the Master of Magnetism's attention. It worked. He looked up in surprise. "Pyro, Rogue, good morning." Seeing the girl's anxiety, he inquired, "What's troubling you, my dear?"

Rogue sighed, glanced at Pyro for assurance, and then stepped forward. "Well, sir," she began. "I think maybe Dr. Jean Grey may be alive."

Magneto didn't even flinch in surprise; instead, he merely brushed it off. "If so, my dear, it's no such shock. Charles has contained the woman's full potential since she was a young girl." He sneered in annoyance. "He was always too afraid of her power."

"Why?" Pyro inquired. Rogue had to admit, she was curious as well. They looked at Magneto.

"Because Jean Grey is the only Class 5 mutant Charles and I have ever encountered; her power virtually limitless," he replied. This response summoned a glance to Pyro from Rogue out of the corner of her eye. Magneto caught the look and his brows furrowed. "If the good doctor truly survived the flood of Alkali Lake, then there is no doubt in my mind that her powers helped in that."

The southern girl raised an eyebrow. "But, aren't you and Xavier Class 5's too?" That was what she had believed, since she herself was Class 4. Surely Charles Xavier and Erik 'Magneto' Lensherr were stronger than herself.

Magneto, however, merely shook his head. "No, my dear," he replied. "Both Charles and I are Class 4. But it really doesn't matter. Jean Grey is an X-Man and she most likely went back to that _school,"_ he said the word with a bemused sarcasm that was unwonted. "You really shouldn't worry about her, my dear."

Rogue remained uneasy. "Not according to my dream," she said carefully. "In my dream, Jean was, well, not Jean. She threw Logan against the wall and knocked him out before crushing the entrance to nothing but tiny bits of shrapnel."

As Magneto opened his mouth to speak again, Callisto zoomed in. "Sir," she said to the leader of the Brotherhood after a less than concealed, flirtatious glance at Pyro. "I picked something up; an electromagnetic force. It's massive. It's a mutant; Class 5. More powerful than anything I've ever felt." She hesitated. With a quick intake of breath, she continued, "More powerful than you."

Admittedly, at the moment, Rogue felt pretty smug. Pyro saw her chin rise in a defiant, 'I-told-you-so' kind of look, and he smirked. Magneto glanced first at Rogue, then at Callisto.

"Where is she?" he asked the mutant sensor.

A few hours later, Rogue found herself with Pyro and Callisto in a neighborhood that looked, surprisingly, like her old subdivision down in Mississippi. She had to fight off a scowl of annoyance at this. The car they took pulled up to a house with a white picket fence, and Rogue couldn't help but think how cliché it was to have such a normal house with such an abnormal life. Glancing at the mailbox, she noticed the name Grey still occupied it.

She shivered at the thought of seeing her old teacher again. Jean hadn't been her favorite staff member back at Xavier's; mainly because she always flirted shamelessly with Logan before running back into Scott's arms when things got too hot for her. A cross between a smirk and a scowl split her features.

Magneto, Pyro beside him on his right, Rogue and Juggernaut on his left, and Callisto, Quill, and Arclight trailing behind, made there way to the door. Their leader paused, however, and turned back up the road as a silver Sedan pulled up to the curb. Ordering the six to remain at the gate, he made his way over to meet none other than the X-Men. Storm, Wolverine, and Professor Charles Xavier himself, made their way up to house number 1769.

"Wait for me here," the Professor was telling his companions.

Logan looked at him sharply. "What?"

"I need to see Jean alone," Xavier explained.

"You were right, Charles," Magneto greeted. "This one is special."

Wolverine glanced up to see the Master of Metal. "What the hell are you doin' here?" he asked suspiciously.

Ever the one for finesse, Magneto replied without missing a beat, "Same as the Professor; visiting an old friend." A near triumphant smirk split his face. His gaze flickered over his left shoulder to Rogue momentarily, who stood with her chin held high, ready to defend herself and her team if need be.

The Professor, noticing his old friend's gaze, said stiffly, "I don't want trouble here."

"Nor do I, Charles," Magneto assured him. "So, shall we go inside?" He turned with a swish of his cape.

"I came to bring Jean home," Xavier stated. "Don't interfere, Erik."

"Just like old times, eh?" Magneto almost chuckled.

Professor Xavier was becoming annoyed by his old chess partner. "She _needs_ help," he insisted. "Jean is not well."

"Funny," the Brotherhood leader said to Xavier. "You sound just like her parents." Then, turning to Pyro, Juggernaut, Callisto and the Dwellers, he instructed, "Nobody gets inside." To Rogue, he said, "Follow me, my dear. I may need your help."

Nodding, Rogue followed Magneto and the Professor silently through the house, glancing uneasily at all the household amenities that were acting strange. Steam rose from a teakettle on the stove, though the stove itself was cold; a water cooler was bubbling up as though a volcano were boiling below it; even the pictures on the wall flapped, though no breeze was felt and the pictures themselves were framed. The light fixture hanging from the ceiling gave a steady, ominous creak as it swung back and forth. Rogue gulped soundlessly, squeezing her eyes shut in a moment of fear.

Finally, they reached a small sitting room, where every piece of furniture was levitating about a foot off the ground. Everything, that is, except one chair, whose occupant was doing the levitating. As the group of three came to the door, the furniture dropped to the ground, unsettling the contents they each contained. No one so much as flinched, but Rogue was put on serious high-alert mode. Her every molecule was buzzing. The Professor rolled into the room first, Magneto hanging back in the doorway. He put an arm out for Rogue to wait.

Jean spoke first, her voice sounding hollowed and dead to Rogue's ears. "I knew you'd come in," she stated.

"Of course," Xavier replied, giving a small nod. He sounded frightened, as if he felt something terrible were about to happen. Rogue felt it too, but she didn't show it. Knowing the Professor was wary, though, made her shudder slightly. Sensing his former student's uneasy, Charles attempted to lighten the situation. He smiled paternally at Jean and announced, "I've come to take you home."

The woman in the middle of the room responded icily, "I have no home."

"Yes you do," the Professor insisted, as though he were speaking to a child who had said they didn't know better than to cut a hole in the back of the couch. "You have a home and a family."

Magneto obviously felt the need to intervene at that point. "You know he thinks your power is too great for you to control," he stated, earning a glance from Jean.

"Erik," Xavier warned.

But Magneto wouldn't be silenced. "I don't believe your mind games are going to work anymore, Charles." He gave Jean a grandfatherly look.

His statement, however, had an effect on Jean, who hissed, "So you want to control me?"

"No," Xavier responded.

"He does," Magneto insisted, glancing to first his friend then his companion. Rogue, who had been sensing danger for a time, stepped up silently behind the Professor, ready to knock him out, if the need arose.

Xavier was speaking to Jean again. "No," he assured. "I want to help you."

Jean gave him a dead look. "Help me?" she asked. "What's wrong with me?"

"Absolutely nothing," Magneto informed her passionately.

"Erik, _stop!"_ The Professor shouted, startling poor, already uneasy Rogue. She glanced at her leader, but he was already giving his own retort.

"No, Charles, not this time," he said. "You've always held her back." He nodded his head to the woman.

"For your own good, Jean," Xavier told her in a softer voice.

Without warning, a lamp flew across the room, dropping to the floor before it hit a wall. Rogue jumped about a half foot in the air, while both Magneto and Charles Xavier glanced over at the now broken lamp that littered the floor. "Stay outta my head," the female psychic hissed, and in her voice Rogue could detect a serpentine lisp that made her shudder.

Outside, the picket fence gate swung shut and the mailbox quivered. Juggernaut glanced over his shoulder at Pyro for instruction. Quill glanced at the house nervously. Pyro stood; his head held high like his lover's had. "Stand your ground," he instructed his team. They weren't to move unless the X-Men did.

Pedestrians were fleeing the scene, running in terror as Wolverine took one step forward, informing his partner, "I'm goin' in."

Storm held him back. "Logan, the Professor said he'd handle this." Her eyes flicked to him, but her tone was that of worry.

Logan raised an eyebrow at the Brotherhood mutants who were guarding the house. He scowled as Pyro glared at him intently. This made the fire manipulator smirk.

Inside, every door connecting to the room they were in slammed shut and the furniture began to rise from the floor. The Professor was trying desperately now to get the woman in the middle of the room to calm down. "Look at me, Jean," he said. "I can help you. Look at me."

Rogue felt a lump in her throat as Jean began to fight back tears. She gasped, "Get out of my head." It sounded like a warning. The wheelchair he sat in screeched backward across the floor, almost pinning Rogue against the wall.

"Perhaps you should listen to her, Charles," Magneto mocked.

"You must trust me," Xavier insisted. "You're a danger to everyone and yourself. But I can help you!"

_He's invading her mind,_ Rogue realized. She looked at the Professor with something close to disgust in her gaze. _Two can play at that game,_ she told herself, going into Xavier's mind. Feeling his next words, the southern girl gathered her strength and touched the Professor, knocking him unconscious before his words could do anymore damage.

Jean, obviously sensing that he no longer was trying to enter her mind, looked up, tears glistening at the corner of her eyes. She gave Rogue a puzzled look.

Shaking, Rogue met her former teacher's eyes and said, "No one has the right to enter someone else's mind without their consent. I don't care who they are." She shuddered, throwing up her mental barriers to keep Charles Xavier's psyche locked up.

Slowly, all the levitating furniture was set back on the ground. The doors to the room opened, and Jean stood up. Walking over to the trembling girl, she smiled. "Thank you, Rogue," she said quietly, putting her hand willingly on the southerner's shoulder to help ease her fears. A smirk split the redhead's face. "You've learned control since last we met, haven't you?"

Magneto, who had been gazing at Jean since Xavier's knock out, suddenly switched his attention to the stripe-haired girl.

Rogue chewed her lip and blushed crimson. With a nod and a heavy sigh, she replied, "Yes, ma'am; I have." _Thus the reason John and I didn't need a couch put in his room,_ she thought.

Phoenix smiled. "Ah ha," she mused. "So you finally left the icicle hanging from the gutter where he belongs, huh?" She laughed; a serpentine laugh that shook the walls of the room. Literally.

"That's it," Wolverine said as the walls shuddered; he took it to mean a bad omen. Storm couldn't stop him as he went ran at the house, so she rose into the air as the Brotherhood defended the house. Juggernaut barreled toward Wolverine, knocking him off his feet. As the fallen Wolverine hit the ground with a groan of pain, Juggernaut threw him through the window to try and take him out of commission.

Storm whirlwinded toward the rest of the Brotherhood. Quill's needle-like skin came out of his body, while Arclight walked forward. The weather witch made short work of them, however, as the combined force of her maelstrom and lightning sent them flying. She went for Callisto, sending a bolt of lightning that knocked her back threw the door and into the entryway of the house. Storm followed her in, but Callisto, seeing this, faked a look of fear, putting Storm off guard before zipping to the other side of the room with a triumphant chuckle. Pyro watched her as she moved; he had to admit he was jealous of her speed, and the way she seemed to be resistant to Storm's lightning. Callisto, noticing where his attention was, chuckled and smiled seductively, never taking her eyes off the weather goddess.

This look confused Storm, since she thought it was directed at her, and she looked over her shoulder for confirmation. Just as she did so, Callisto zipped over to her and punched her in the jaw, snapping her head back momentarily and disorientating her.

On the other side of the entryway, Juggernaut was throwing up Wolverine through the ceiling of one room and the momentum sent him down through the next. John, in the back of his mind, chuckled. _Seems Wolvie finally met his match,_ he told his dominating alter ego as he witnessed Logan fly through the side of the wall from a kick of the unstoppable mutant.

As Pyro's attention, being split between the two pairs of combatants as it was, somehow remembered the others who had been knocked out. Racing outside to see to them, he sent a very loud mental message to Rogue. **_Rogue, we kind of need yours and Magneto's help out here. Wolverine lost it and is attacking us and Storm's right behind him. And this time we _didn't_ strike first._**

Rogue, hearing the message, held her hands over her ears. _Pyro,_ she answered. _Shut up! You're like shouting in my head and it hurts._

_Where are you, Pyro?_ A new voice asked. Raising an eyebrow, Rogue glanced at Phoenix, realization making her smirk.

**_I'm outside with Arclight and Quill, Dr. Grey,_** Pyro sent back.

The southern telepath winced at the look of scorn and hatred on Phoenix's face. _Phoenix, Pyro, _she hissed to all who were connected to this odd, three-way, mental conversation. Both women smirked as John, who had been listening, gave a mental shudder. _And don't forget it, John,_ Phoenix warned.

**_Sorry,_** Pyro apologized; somewhat desperately, it sounded to Rogue. **_But we _do_ need some help. Not with Storm and Wolverine, but with Arclight and Quill. They're knocked out, and they don't look good. Get Magneto out here._**

Informing Magneto of the trouble, he merely raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Of course," he said. "The fighting has been going on for a few moments, if you would just use your ears instead of your mind." The rebuke was enough to silence Rogue, but no such reaction from Phoenix.

"Aren't you going to help?" she sneered, her eyes turning black. Rogue shuddered. Phoenix spread her arms wide, opening the doors to the room they were encased in, to witness Callisto head butt Storm, dash behind her and slam her head into the glass coffee table. Anger surged through Phoenix, and the pipes in the kitchen burst. It looked to Rogue as if the gravity had been shut off, as everything from the water to the debris littering the floor flew into the air.

Storm seemed to ignore this, however, as she continued to try and get a piece of Callisto. The mutant sensor dodged her thrusts with ease, though, and raced around behind her opponent, pulled her into a headlock and threw her into the other room as Juggernaut pummeled a downed Wolverine. Wolverine, however, never staying down long, attempted to claw the unstoppable Cain Marko.

Phoenix, witnessing all these events, finally snapped. "Enough!" She shouted the words in a hollow, dead voice as everything in the house froze. Literally; everything from the floating debris to the combatants stopped where they were. Rogue, confused to be the only one who retained her ability to move, looked around.

"What happened?" she asked the anger driven Phoenix. It was probably a stupid move on Rogue's part, but she was truly curious. The only other time she had seen everything freeze like this was the day before Stryker's attack on the mansion.

"I've had enough of this place," Phoenix answered simply. Suddenly, the Brotherhood members unfroze. Turning to Magneto, the redhead said in a commanding voice, "It's time to go."

Looking around, he noticed Callisto and Juggernaut's confusion and he put two and two together. After all, he had seen Charles do the same thing to the homo sapiens enough. "Very well, my dear," he nodded to Phoenix. "Callisto, Juggernaut, collect the others and head for the cars. We're finished here."

"Are you kidding me?" Callisto asked incredulously. "I finally get to kick some ass and you say we have to leave?"

"Do not question my authority, my dear," he said, raising the speedy sensor from the ground by the metal in her lip ring. "It is not wise." Rogue watched without emotion as Callisto whimpered in pain as her lip stretched.

"And," Phoenix said icily to the helpless mutant. "You will lay off Pyro, or you will find yourself burning in an inferno so hot, even _I_ will not be able to save you."

Magneto released his new apprentice. Glaring, Callisto muttered angrily, "He was checking me out." This comment earned her a very invidious glare from Rogue. She smirked. "I know he just feels sorry for you, Rogue. What? You really think he wants you? When I'm here for the taking?" She scoffed. "Yeah right. You can't even touch."

_Are you gonna let her tell you that? _Phoenix asked through her telepathic link. _The truth's already been exposed. Might as well shove it in this phony bitch's face. Go ahead. Touch her. I want to see her reaction._

Apparently, she'd relayed this to Pyro as well, because he replied, **_Do it, Rogue. I can't seem to get through to her. And God knows, I want her to leave me alone._**

_You were checking her out? _Rogue questioned her lover suspiciously.

**_Of course not,_** Pyro seemed disgusted. **_I just thought she was pretty tough, since she took a direct hit from one of Storm's lightning bolts and lived to tell the tale._**

Reassured, Rogue smiled a saccharine sweet smile at Callisto. "Ya realleh don't know meh, sugah," she drawled. Tapping into Quicksilver's speed, she shot out a hand and clenched it around Callisto's throat, squeezing hard and shoving her against a wall. The bogus smile still plastering her lips, she added in a deathly calm voice, "Ya realleh don't." _An' as fah Pyro, Ah think ya'll better back the hell offa my man, ya hear?_ She threatened in her mind, her hand giving an extra tight squeeze around the other girl's throat. _Wouldn' wancha to end up sleepin' six feet unda, would we?_

Phoenix smirked. "That's enough, Rogue," she said finally, after about three minutes of watching Callisto struggle in the southern girl's death grip. Rogue glanced at her. With a sigh, she dropped her hold. Callisto sank to the ground, coughing and gasping.

By that time, Pyro had entered with a revived Quill, and had witnessed most of the event with an expressionless face. The gasping girl looked up at him and said through her gasps, "Pyro…help…me…Tell…them…the truth."

"You want me to tell them the truth?" he asked. She nodded with a hopeful smile. His lips pursed together, as if he were contemplating it. Nodding, he replied, "Okay." He walked over to Rogue, giving her a clandestine wink, and wrapped her in his arms, locking his lips against hers. Her body dipped low with him, and for a moment, they were both genuinely lost in the kiss. Their ex-teacher cleared her throat, however, and the spell was broken. Pyro stood, still holding Rogue encircled in his arms. He smirked at Callisto. "I think I've said everything I need to."

Magneto, who had remained tacit throughout this whole endeavor, grinned. "Good to know some things will never change," he pronounced, glancing at the former Jean Grey. With a swish of his cape, he led everyone out to the cars, where Arclight waited, just as moody as ever.

Callisto's mouth fell open in a dumbstruck expression as everyone turned from her, leaving her crumpled on the floor. It took her a second to process what she had just seen. When she did, she pounded her fist against the floor once, hard, and zipped over to the cars that were about to leave her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N: So, what do you think? Good? Bad? If you have any questions, please, don't hesitate to put them in a review. By the way, that's a subtle way of begging you to REVIEW!_


	20. Chapter 19

_A/N: Sorry for the long update wait, guys. I had trouble with this chapter. But, thanks to the brilliantly brilliant imagination of my friend AquaRias, I finally figured out where to go with it. Are you ready? Here ya go! Crime and punishment._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 19  
Crime and Punishment

Back at the base, Rogue and Scarlet Witch were set to the task of helping Phoenix get settled in. Thankfully, though everyone was paired, Mystique was willing to share her room with the redheaded goddess. Rogue thought it was out of fear of what Magneto might do if Phoenix couldn't find a room; the thought of trying to force the Class 5 mutant to sleep on the ground outside seemed, in a word, suicidal. Thankfully, though, Phoenix accepted Rogue's mother's hospitality.

Scarlet Witch offered up the use of her wardrobe to Phoenix, just as she had done for Rogue, mainly to earn brownie points with the omnipotent female. Her southern base-sibling had to suppress a grin as she watched Wanda sit twiddling her thumbs on her bed.

After Phoenix had picked out a dark red tank top, matching form fitting pants, and jacket, Rogue felt it was safe to disappear for awhile. She was tired and wanted a bubble bath. Heading into her and Pyro's room, she headed for the bathroom and turned the faucet onto ridiculously hot temperatures. The steam from the water that filled the tub made the southern girl's hair curl, but she didn't mind. Pouring in some bubble liquid, she watched as the bubbles grew, foaming and spreading until there was a nice, white layer of suds covering the top of the water. Rogue turned the faucet off before stepping in and sinking down, sighing audibly as the tension in her muscles relaxed.

Pyro, who had come into the room looking for his lovely southern lover, peered around the room, trying to figure out where she'd gone. When he heard the sigh from the bathroom, he smirked. He tried the door knob, but the clever girl had locked him out, purposefully, so as to better relax. Sighing, he yawned, stretched out his arms, and headed to bed. It had been a long day, and the only thing he felt like doing, was crashing into bed with a steam-shrouded Rogue next to him. He grinned devilishly to himself as he changed into his boxers and a night shirt.

Rogue had all but fallen asleep when she realized she'd stayed in the tub too long; her fingers and toes were shriveling up to the point of resembling prunes. With a reluctant sigh, she released the stopper on the drain and stepped out. Water droplets cascaded to the floor from her body and hair as she dried off. Taking the robe that hung on the back of the bathroom door, she wrapped her hair up in her towel and tied the robe together at her torso before unlocking the door and stepping into the room. She smiled as she saw John, his eyes closed, on the bed. Not bothering to dress, she slipped under the covers and snuggled close to her fire manipulator. His arm wrapped protectively around her waist as a grin split his features.

"Thought for a second you might have died in there, babe," he mentioned, his eyes still closed.

She stuck out her tongue at him silently, and snuggled into his chest once more. "Shut up and go to sleep, Flamer," she grinned. "Before I suck the consciousness out of you." His grip on her waist tightened. Rogue relaxed into his arms and slipped into an undisturbed, dreamless sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rah!" Wolverine roared in anger, punching his claws into the combat tattered walls of the former Grey house. "Damn it!"

Storm, watching with concern, tried to soothe the savage beast. "Logan, calm down," she shouted over his shouts. "We're alive, the Professor's alive. Everything's all right."

"How is everything all right!" Logan seethed, turning to her; his claws were out menacingly. "Jean's gone, the Professor's been knocked out, and, if that ain't enough for ya, Rogue has gone mental and joined Magneto. How the hell is everything all right, Storm?"

"We're alive!" she countered. "Jean's alive! As for Rogue, she made her choice, just like Pyro."

"But the man she's following tried to _kill _her!" Logan retorted.

The white haired woman was beginning to lose her patience. "Then she will have to live with the consequences when Magneto betrays her! You're not her father, Logan, so stop pretending it's your job to protect her!"

With another frustrated shout, Logan stabbed the wall once more. He knew he wasn't Rogue's father, but, damn it all, he was the closest thing she had to family, right? Who had picked her up at the bar in Laughlin City? _Him._ Who had promised to protect her? _Him._ So why had she betrayed his trust? Why had she gone off on her own without so much as a goodbye? And why, out of every place on earth she could have gone, did she decide to join the X-Men's worst enemy?

_Because,_ the Professor's voice entered his head, _she fell in love with a certain fire manipulator._

Logan's head swiveled around to see the Professor conscious and sitting up in his wheelchair; Charles looked like he had a migraine. Wolverine's eyebrow rose in confusion. "I thought she loved the icicle, Bobby Drake. What happened? She just up and took off without a word, Chuck. That ain't like Rogue."

"The conscious Rogue isn't so impulsive, I agree," the Professor replied. "That's why we need to get back to the Institute and confront Iceman directly. He might be the key to finding out why Rogue switched sides."

Storm, who had been listening only partially, looked up at her teacher and mentor. "Do you think it had anything to do with her gaining control of Magneto, Pyro, and Bobby's powers?" At the Wolverine's quizzical frown, she elaborated. "The last time I saw Rogue before you put her into that coma, Professor, was in class. She and Bobby were discussing something, and then, all of a sudden, the flame in the candle on my desk rose, ice crystals were forming on the windows, and the paper clips from the dispenser were circling her; sort of shielding her from everyone else. After that, she ran from the room. At the time, I didn't understand what was happening."

Wolverine gave her a look of pure malice. "And you didn't try to stop her _why!"_ he all but bellowed.

"Well," she retorted as though she were speaking to a toddler who had done something wrong. "At the time, I was a little more concerned about the safety of the other twenty six students in the class." Her eyebrows knit together in a death glare that would have made the Grim Reaper shudder. "Jubilee screamed and all but passed out in fright. I don't know about you, but I've never seen the poor girl so scared before."

Howling in anger, the feral mutant threatened Storm with his claws. "Are you saying you couldn't protect Rogue because you were too busy worrying about that raincoat wearing Roman candle?"

_Logan!_ The Professor's expression was of suppressed anger. "This will stop now. We must get back to the Institute and speak with Mr. Drake. He's the only one I can think of who would know why Rogue left us." Not saying another word, vocally or mentally, Charles Xavier wheeled his chair out of the debris ridden house and to the silver Sedan that still waited on the curb, placid and untouched.

With a grunt, Logan followed. Storm, still a bit on the annoyed side, did the same, and she drove back to the mansion. It was late by the time they pulled into the garage. Bobby would most likely be in bed. _Since Rogue isn't here to go gallivanting off with in the middle of the night,_ Wolverine thought angrily.

Imagine the group's surprised to see the Iceman and none other than Kitty Pryde laughing and stumbling on an iced over fountain. Logan unsheathed his claws, ready to do what he did best: jump to conclusions and gut the object of his animalistic rage. Right now, that "object" was making out with a very giddy looking girl in her junior year. Before Wolverine could skewer the popsicle, however, Xavier spoke inside his head again. _Put them away, Logan. _He sounded tired. _I'll handle this; though I feel the answer to this riddle is all but solved._

Scowling, Logan sheathed his claws, still glaring at the couple that was blissfully unaware of their audience.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitty giggled in spite of herself as Bobby worked his lips down her neck. It was a strange feeling, though; his kisses were ice cold. Though sweet and tender, there was no warmth in them at all. She tried to convince herself that it was just his mutation, but some part of her knew that wasn't it. After all, she had seen how he'd come on to her after his friend, Pyro, left, leaving Rogue on her own. That's where Kitty's guilt lie; Rogue had been a friend, and, though she had always been jealous that Rogue had gotten Bobby, she had never acted on her feelings.

_Until right before she left,_ the girl thought guiltily. Unconsciously, she stopped responding to Bobby's treatment and pushed him away a bit. At his confused look, she sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Bobby. I just…I don't know. I just don't feel right." Skating two paces backward, she looked him in the eye. "I mean, I think you're a great guy and all, but…" She shook her head again. "Rogue loved you. And I respect her too much to do this to her." Turning her head away from the stunned looking Iceman, she muttered regretfully, "It's my fault she left. I shouldn't have betrayed her trust; kissing you in the Danger Room that one time was a mistake. I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore. She's my friend. I _won't_ do this anymore." With that, she skated to the end of the fountain and sat down on the edge to take off her skates. It was then she noticed the adults watching them. _Oh, crap,_ she thought.

Bobby, who was watching her in a somewhat hurt, annoyed way, saw her stop as she looked up. Following her gaze, he met the eyes of a very, _very_ pissed off Wolverine. _Oh, fuck,_ he thought. _We're out past curfew. The Professor's gonna rip us a new one._

_Not tonight, Bobby, _came Xavier's voice. The icicle started and looked up. _We simply need to speak with you. Alone. Come to my office immediately. _To Kitty, the Professor said, _You should know better than to sneak out past curfew, Kitty. But since this is your first offense, I'll let you off with a warning. Now get to bed._

Kitty nodded to the headmaster who had come to her house all those years ago to collect her and bring her to his school. While she'd been here, she'd made sure to learn everything she could. Debating with the Professor on his ethics lecture was one of her favorite classroom pass times. Everyone always said she knew everything about everything; that was disproved, though, since she didn't know anything about boys and their not-so-chivalrous intentions.

Sighing, she forlornly passed through the wall and into her bedroom. Her skin was tingling from cold. No matter how cute she thought he was, Kitty wouldn't go near Bobby again if she could help it. As she slipped into some warm, flannel pajamas, and crawled between her sheets and blankets, she promised herself, just before slipping into the endless black oblivion of sleep, not to get close enough to another girl's man ever again; especially if that girl happened to be a friend of hers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iceman sat in Xavier's office, twiddling his thumbs anxiously. The Professor's voice had sounded angry in his head, and he assumed he'd be punished for sneaking out…again. In addition to the Professor, Wolverine leaned against the window; Storm stood with her arms crossed across her chest.

Xavier spoke first. "Now, Bobby," he began calmly. "I would like you to tell us just exactly how long you been courting Ms. Pryde. Since Rogue's disappearance, no doubt. Or," he added. "Perhaps before that?"

Bobby shrugged. "Before," he replied. "With all due respect, sir, I don't see how this has anything to do with Kitty and I being out after curfew."

Logan snorted in disgust, turning to the mama's boy. "Ya think ya here because ya were out after curfew, punk?" His claws protruded from his knuckles with a distinctive _snikt!_ Bobby barely had time to gulp as, in less than three large strides, the feral mutant's knuckle extensions, that happened to be very sharp and menacing, slid just short of his Adam's apple.

The Professor sighed. "Logan," he reprimanded quietly.

Flicking his eyes to the mobility challenged mutant, the afore mentioned Wolverine retracted his claws. "Yer just lucky I ain't callin' the shots, bub," he growled, going back to his original position of leaning on the window.

After the boy had let out an audible sigh of relief, Xavier turned to him. "Now, Bobby," he began again. "This is important. What was the last thing you remember telling Rogue before she left?"

"Why is _that_ important?" he asked.

Storm gave him an annoyed look. "This is not the time for games, Bobby. The power Rogue displayed before the Professor put her into a coma was incredible. Not to mention, the fact she was able to break out of the coma on her own merely signifies her powers are evolving. By the time Magneto strikes again, she could be Class 5."

"If she's touched Jean, she's already Class 5," the Professor mused. With his hands steepled, he sat pondering what had transpired before he was knocked unconscious by his former student. He had been about to say something he would undoubtedly have regretted if Rogue hadn't touched him, or perhaps have not lived long enough afterward to regret it. But how could Rogue know that? Was it possible she had touched Jean and gained the woman's psychic ability before they had arrived? Surely not.

"Professor," Bobby said. When Xavier looked up at him with a raised brow, Bobby continued. "The last time I saw Rogue, we had a fight. I…" He hesitated for a moment, his gaze flicking to Wolverine warily. Gathering his courage for the wrath of Logan, he squeezed his eyes shut and finished in a rush, "ItoldhershewasatraitorforlovingPyro."

_Snikt! _The sound of Wolverine's claws protruding once more made Bobby gulped. Xavier sighed in frustration. "Put them away, Logan," he stated tiredly.

"But he as good as pushed Rogue into Magneto's arms," the burly Canadian man protested.

"Be that as it may," the infirmed man replied, refusing to agree with, nor disagree with, the girl's surrogate father figure. "Killing him won't help us get Rogue back." It didn't help that he was torn, however. One side agreed wholeheartedly with Logan, while the other could understand the Iceman's reaction to his former girlfriend's behavior, though that was a biased opinion, having only glimpsed the event in the boy's mind. He sighed. Looking up, he addressed his pupil, "Bobby, it is very unlikely that Rogue will not want to go for the cure, even if she has sided with Erik. Therefore, I want you to accompany Storm and Logan in the morning to try and locate her." Turning to his weather controlling X-Man, he said, "Take the jet to San Francisco and land in a secluded area. I don't want to cause a riot. Also," he added, noticing Storm's hair as if for the first time. "I feel it would be safer if you stayed on the jet, Ororo." He smiled wearily. "Your hair might stand out in a crowd."

Storm nodded. "Of course." With a yawn, she added, "Well, not to sound unprofessional, Professor, but if you're finished with me, I think I'm going to get some sleep before we set out tomorrow." At the bald one's nod, she smiled sleepily to all present and went up to her room to sleep.

Logan's eyes watched her from a sideways angle until she disappeared around the door. Turning his attention back to the room, he glared at Bobby. "What about him?" he asked Charles Xavier, pointing his hand at the ice cube on the couch. "Is that his only punishment? Finding Rogue? After all," he added with a malignant smirk. "He _was_ out past curfew." Bobby, not being a very threatening boy, tried to give Logan a glare, but it merely made the bigger man chuckle in his throat.

"Yes, Logan," the Professor agreed. "He will be punished since this is third-"

"Fourth," the other man corrected.

"Ah yes," Charles nodded. _"Fourth_ offenses must have severe consequences." His fingers steepled once more as he pretended to contemplate his charge. "I believe four months of cleaning and waxing the X-Jet, four weeks of kitchen duty, and four hours a day in the Danger Room with Logan should be sufficient enough to keep you indoors after hours from now on, wouldn't you agree, Logan?"

The grin that split Logan's face could only be described thus: feral triumph.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N: Heheh…Vengeance is sweet and payback's a bitch. Plus side: I don't think Bobby will be out past curfew with Kitty anymore. Well, tell me what you think. I know, I know. Not much Ryro in here, but don't worry. There will be a bit in the next chapter and more in the chapter after that. Just be patient. And, as always, REVIEW!_


	21. Chapter 20

_A/N: Okay guys. I lied. I thought it would be awhile since I have this speech thing, but meh…What can I say? I'm not big on speeches. Thus, I give you chapter 20 early. Enjoy! And a GINORMOUS thank you goes out to PsChYoThErApY17 for the John/Logan fight scene.  
_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 20

Fire Fight

Callisto cornered Pyro as they headed toward the camp. "You know she'll never love you like you want," she told him as she walked beside him. "She'll always try to turn you back to the weak side; back to an X-Man."

Pyro, who had been forced to leave Rogue to train with Cypher, clenched his fists. "And why the fuck would you care whose side I'm on?"

She shrugged seductively. "I don't. I suppose you're right. Maybe if I can somehow get rid of you and Mystique, I'll be Magneto's right hand." Stopping in front of him, she ran a bare finger down his neck. "I'm always attracted to men with power."

Grabbing her hand, he bent it back away from him. "Then you'll have to get in line. Rogue and Phoenix are still in that queue you'd have to 'get rid of', and since you can't even beat Rogue, I highly doubt you'll be any match for Phoenix." He pushed her away from him and continued walking.

"I underestimated your girlfriend's loyalty," she hissed. "Make certain, it _won't_ happen again." Changing tactics again, she asked in a mock concerned voice, "Speaking of power trips, how do you know Rogue isn't just getting close to you to be with Magneto?"

The flame wielder merely rolled his eyes and ignored her. Fortunately for Callisto, she'd achieved her initial goal: planting a bug of paranoia in Pyro's ear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phoenix stood facing the assembled army of mutants as they bustled about, looking as though they were preparing for something, but in reality, merely bustling. Magneto came up behind her.

She knew he was approaching, even before he murmured in her ear. "You remember when we first met, do you know what I saw?" Phoenix didn't move or respond in anyway. Taking that as his cue, he continued, "I saw the next stage in evolution; what Charles and I dreamt of finding. And I thought to myself, why would Charles want to turn this _goddess,"_ he put emphasis on the word and paused momentarily to let the comment sink in, "into a mortal?" When she continued to remain as silent and still as a statue, he held up the cure gun Rogue had saved him from. "I can manipulate the metal in this, but you," he added, letting the gun hang in front of her eyes. "You can do anything; anything you can think of." This response had Magneto's desired effect. Shadowed black eyes focused on the weapon, dissembling it, piece by piece, until nothing but the cure darts remained. A mischievous smile appeared on the Phoenix's face as she guided those four weapons of mutation's demise toward her supposed "leader" threateningly. "Enough," he ordered fearfully. When they kept coming, he shouted the command. "Enough!"

The woman's sclera-lost eyes returned to their normal dark green. She turned toward him, her face expressionless. "You sound just like him," she informed him.

"Jean," he said reassuringly. "He wanted to hold you back."

"What do you want?" she questioned.

"I want you to be what you are," he replied. "As nature intended." Looking into her eyes with intensity, he continued, "That cure is meant for all of us. If we want freedom, we must _fight_ for it. And that fight begins now." Turning, he left her to think about what he'd said. As he walked toward the base, he was joined by a silent Pyro, then an overly cautious Callisto.

"She shouldn't be here with us," the girl said to her leader. At a glance from the Master of Metal, she added, "Her power's completely unstable."

"Only in the wrong hands," Magneto assured her.

"And you trust her?" Pyro inquired. "She's one of them," he reminded the old man.

"So were you, once," Mags replied to his protégé's retort, still unconcerned.

"I stuck with you all the way," he stated. "I would have killed the Professor if you'd have given me the chance." **_Instead you gave it to Rogue,_** he thought somewhat scornfully.

Magneto stopped him, however, at his comment. "Charles Xavier has done more for mutants than you'll ever know. My single greatest hope is that he will not have to _die_ for our dream to live." With that, he walked away, leaving Pyro to think as he had Phoenix.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue, who had brought Cypher out to speak with the wind and the plants, picked up a voice with her Logan-enhanced senses. "…would've killed the Professor if you'd have given me the chance," it said. Her eyes widened in shock as she recognized it. "John," she said softly.

"Rogue?" Cypher asked. "What's wrong? What'd he do?"

She didn't answer, however, as she told him to keep practicing. "I'll be back," she added as she took off to find her lover.

It didn't take her long, seeming how she could smell him, pick up on his thoughts, and hear his angry breathing if that weren't enough. He was at the lake that lay about seventy five yards from the campsite, throwing fire into the air angrily.

Stepping up beside him silently, she put a hand on his shoulder. "John," she spoke softly. He didn't respond. "John, what's wrong?"

Turning sharply, he grabbed her wrists, gripping her painfully. She winced, but his eyes were cold as he gazed at her. "Is it true?" he demanded suddenly. "Are you really using me to get to Magneto?"

The stripes in Rogue's hair fell away from her face as she looked at him in complete confusion. "What?" she asked, thinking perhaps, by some fluke or something, she had misheard him.

"Are you using me, like Callisto said?"

Comprehension dawned and Rogue glared in hatred. Her eyes remained just as cold as his as she commanded in a deadly calm voice, "Let me go."

"Not until you answer me," he shot back.

"I'll suck the life right out of you if you don't," she threatened. Though she was bluffing, she uttered those words with such conviction that he did as she instructed. Her arms straightened at her sides and she held his gaze. "Have I ever done anything to you since you brought me here to make you think that I have any interest in Magneto or his position?"

He shook his head, replying, "But you have control now. It's only a matter of time before you go back to the X-Men; back to Bobby."

Unfortunately for John 'Pyro' Allerdyce, no one had informed him of Shakespeare's famous words, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." As such, what Rogue did as the word 'Bobby' was spewed from his mouth, was, in her opinion, justified. She slapped him, hard, across the face. Breathing hard in anger herself now, she whispered furiously, "Don't you _dare_ bring that cheating bastard up ever again. I told you what happened. I explained the situation. Why the _fuck_ would I go back to that two-timing, son of a bitch?"

"Could have all been a lie," he said, rubbing his cheek to relieve the sting of her back hand.

"If you believe that, then I might as well leave," she shook her head, gaining control of her brief spurt of rage. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stay mad at him. It wasn't his fault he was suspicious of her; it was Callisto's.

"Yeah," he glared. "You might as well."

With a sigh, she turned to leave. Inclining her head to the side a bit, her back to him, she added softly, "I never thought you'd let what Callisto said get to you." She walked back to the base, passing a worried Cypher in her melancholy. He didn't move to stop her, though. The wind had given him the gist of what was bothering his trainer.

His eyebrows knit together, however, as he concentrated, trying to block out everyone else's problems for the moment. The plants were screaming at him, telling him of an intruder, one with malign intent. "What has he done?" he asked the plants.

"Killed," they said. "He feeds us with the vital liquid that seeps red like the roses' when they bloom full. It is tasty, but the ones it seeps from lie still."

"Where is he?"

"Near," they responded vaguely, but it was all Cypher needed. In a flash, he was up and running toward Magneto, who was about to go inside.

"Magneto," he shouted, making the old Jewish man turn. "There's an intruder close by. He's killed some, but I'm sure how many."

The Master of Magnetism nodded. "Yes, Cypher," he replied. "I know. I can feel the metal that covers the man's skeleton. Come inside. He is dangerous, and we don't need you getting hurt." Looking around, he asked, "By the way, have you seen Rogue and Pyro?"

"Rogue's inside already, and Pyro," he paused to consult the wind. "At the lake, shooting off fire."

Magneto sighed. "The boy is as good as dead," he said. "I can't send anyone for him, since the only ones fast enough to reach him are indispensable at the moment." Raising his chin in determination, he stepped out. "Find Rogue," he told the young Outsider. "Let her know her adamantium friend has come." With that, he went to find his fire protégé.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pyro continued to cause destruction to the lake, burning the shrubs and grass that surrounded the smoke-murky water. He heard a twig snap behind him. Assuming it was Rogue, he called without turning, "What do you want, Rogue?"

"Where is she?" a feral voice demanded. A distinctive and familiar _snikt_ sounded and Pyro realized before he turned sharply that he had made a huge mistake.

In front of him, his metal claws out, was an angry Wolverine. Pyro's eyes narrowed. "Depends on who you're looking for," he retorted.

"Don't play games with me, bub," Logan snarled.

Pyro flicked his wrist igniter with a braver flick than he felt, but the burly Canadian didn't need to know that. Forming a fireball in his hand, he got ready to defend himself if need be. "I'll say it again," he began. "Depends on who you're looking for."

Logan, however, was through playing games. So far during his sojourn in this neck of the woods, he'd been fired upon, stabbed, and had to kill at least three guys. Now that his adrenaline was pumping, he wanted nothing more than to make a Pyro-kabob right there, right then. That's why he lunged without thinking twice at the pyrokinetic.

Pyro's eye's widened, caught off guard by the clawed mutant. As Logan smashed into him, they both crashed to the ground with a heavy _thump_. Pyro, who took the brunt of the fall, struggled to regain his breath as Logan once again, gained the upper hand.

"Any last words, kid?" Logan grunted, pinning Pyro to the muddy ground with a hand to his chest, while the other was raised, claws extended, threateningly above the poor fire wielder's throat.

"Yeah," Pyro croaked, "get off." Having found his bearings enough to operate his lighter during those moments Logan was speaking, he flicked it on, twisting his body to send a blast of flames straight into Wolverine's face, effectively sending him flying a few feet away, allowing Pyro to get up and regain his balance a little.

Wolverine, having healed quickly, slowly got up, brushing the dead leaves off his shirt and cracking his neck.

"That all ya got?"

Pyro smirked, regaining his composure.

"Not even close."

They began to circle each other threateningly, not unlike two wild animals, each waiting for the other to make the first move. Pyro had is igniter at the ready while Wolverine had made it a point to keep his claws out, fists clenched so tightly he was cutting off circulation.

Suddenly, Wolverine took the initiative, launching himself with a grunt at his opponent. Pyro dodged his attack with a barrel roll to the right. Cursing, the larger man went straight into the lake, creating a loud splash. Pyro began to surround himself in a semicircle of fire, shielding himself from his opponent. Busy defending himself from a snarling Logan, he didn't realize that another mutant had come into the fray. Callisto sped up behind him quietly and tripped him up before disappearing in a barely discernible blur. The wind had been knocked from Pyro's lungs yet again, giving Logan just enough time to gain his bearings. He lunged at the downed man again, claws extended, glinting dangerously in the dappled sunlight. Pyro tried to flick his igniter, but wasn't fast enough. As the Wolverine's adamantium claws pierced his flesh, the only thought in his mind was that he'd never get to see Rogue again.

Wolverine dug his claws into the punk who had betrayed them. Suddenly, however, he felt his body become stiff. He looked up, seeing Magneto's angry face.

"Enough, Wolverine!" He yelled. "Leave. NOW!" With that final statement, he flung the burly man through the trees, as if he weighed no more than a paper wad.

Only when he was confident the man was a safe distance away did he bend over to see to Pyro. The wound was deep, but thankfully not in a fatal area. _Rogue is not going to be happy, though,_ he thought. In his mind, he called out to Phoenix. _Jean, contact Rogue. Tell her to come to the…_He didn't finish, because before he could, Rogue was by his side, leaning over Pyro, concern etched on her face.

"John," she cried. Pressing her bare hands onto his bleeding stomach, she attempted to staunch the wound. "Oh, God," she said, pulling her blood soaked hand away. She looked at Magneto. "We've got to help him."

"I agree, my dear," he said. Standing, he said, "Find Jean. We need her telekinesis to move him. Then go tell Mystique to get some type A blood samples out of storage. Go!"

Not needing to be told twice, she raced off to find Mystique, contacting Phoenix through her stolen telepathy.

_All right, Rogue,_ Jean replied. _Calm down and find Mystique._

"Mom!" she cried as she raced with Quicksilver speed through the base. "Mom! Pyro's hurt!" She almost ran past her in her frantic concern for her lover.

"Rogue," her mother called. "I'm here. Come," she beckoned to her daughter and led her down to the medical lab. "Wait here. Get a heart monitor hooked up and an IV ready. I'll get the rest."

Rogue did as she was told, still racing at lightning fast speeds. _Oh God,_ she begged in her mind. _Please don't let him die…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N: Dun dun DUNN! Oh I am SOO deliciously EVIL to poor Rogue! Tune in again! _


	22. Chapter 21

_A/N: I am a sadistically cruel person, but what can I say? It's an addiction. Since I don't know how old Cypher is, for the sake of reality, let's make him...Meh. Sixteen. Also, very sorry I didn't get this chapter up as quickly. I had a plan, but the plan went awry, so I deviated with a little more teenage angst. You'll like what happens. I hope..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 21  
Cypher's Secret

Rogue sat in the medical lab watching as her mother tended to Pyro's wound, sealing it with a needle and thread with deft fingers. She was biting her top lip in worry, though Mystique had assured her that Pyro would be fine with a bit of rest and donated blood. Her hands were twisting in her fingers agitatedly when Callisto zoomed in. The skinny girl handed Mystique a packet of information.

"Pyro's stats," she informed at the blue woman's raised brow. "Magneto told me to give them to you." Turning to Rogue, she added with a sneer, "And he wants to see you in his study."

Casting a concerned gaze at the still unconscious Pyro, Rogue shook her head. "I can't leave him."

Shrugging, Callisto replied, "I don't think he cares about your feelings for Pyro, Rogue. He wants to see you; and he was very specific about wanting to see you _now."_ Her brow rose challengingly. "Are you going to _defy_ his orders?"

The southern mutant sighed. "No," she conceded. Looking at her mother, she said, "I can come back, though, right?"

"Of course, Rogue," the assassin assured her. "Now go, before Erik becomes angry."

Nodding, Rogue followed Callisto out of the room, the door swinging shut behind the pair of them. About half way to Magneto's study, Callisto shoved the other girl against the cold metal wall, making her victim grunt in pain. "Callis-." She began to protest, but she wasn't too surprised to find the girl had only lured her away for a fight. As the other girl went to head butt her, she used Quicksilver's speed against her, ducking out of the way, causing Callisto to smash her head into the wall. She screeched in pain and stumbled backward, releasing Rogue to hold her head. "What did you tell Pyro?" Rogue demanded as she crouched into a defensive stance.

"Only the truth," her opponent shot back nastily. She lunged at Rogue, who again sped out of her way. "Hold still, you stupid, power-stealing whore!"

Rogue smirked and did as she was told, letting Callisto grab her around the throat, trying to choke her. _Really?_ She said to the mutant sensor in her mind. _I'm a whore? Looks who's talking. You plan on using Pyro to get closer to Magneto. Heh,_ she continued, finding what she wanted to know. _And you accused me of your sick intentions to throw him off._ "That's a good one," she said aloud. "But not that good." With that she flipped the girl over her shoulder, landing her flat on her back. "Now here's mine," she said, stepping on Callisto's chest. "Back off. You're a teammate, and I don't believe in mutiny; though I know at least four upper level mutants who wouldn't mind seeing me suck the life from you. However," she added as Callisto used her flexibility to kick her in the back. Rogue, anticipating the move from being in the girl's mind, dodged her easily. Though she didn't regain her previous advantage, she still had the upper hand. "I don't need your slutty personality coming out in me." She back-flipped as Callisto tried another physical attack and continued taunting the pathetically outranked mutant. "Lemme give ya some advice, sugah," she drawled, reverting to her strong Mississippian accent. "Stop tryin' ta be somethin' ya ain't."

"I was able to take out Pyro, wasn't I?" the other girl smirked.

The victim-turned-fighter scoffed. "Please," she replied. "You did nothing of the sort. I've seen into your head, girl. Logan took him out." Her eyes narrowed and she glared. "You just helped him out. And you know what that makes you, right?" She couldn't help it; the look on Callisto's face was priceless. Laughing, she said, "Traitor to the Brotherhood." Hearing Pyro's words in her head, she asked, "So why didn't you go back with the Wolverine?"

"Because I'm no traitor to my kind," she shot back, trying to make Rogue feel bad for deserting the X-Men.

Rogue merely smirked. "Really?" She projected the image of tripping Pyro up when he was trying to defend himself into the forefront of the girl's mind. "Does anyone else even _know_ you're a treacherous, two-timing bitch? Aside from me, that is?"

Apparently not, since Callisto sped at her, effectively knocking her to the floor and pinning her. Rogue rolled her eyes and pushed her off with her legs, sending her into the wall, where she collapsed in her crumpled heap pose. For a moment, Rogue was tempted to drain her, but as she walked toward her and the girl looked up, saying, "Go ahead. Stoop to my level. I dare you." Rogue shook her head.

"You're not even worth it. Besides," she grinned maliciously. "Magneto wants to see me." With that, she left the skinny turncoat to find her leader. Knocking, she waited for him to open the door. When he finally did, she stepped inside and up to his desk, making him look up from his brooding.

"Rogue," he greeted with raised eyebrows. "What are you doing here? I would have thought you would have been in the medical bay with Pyro."

His visitor looked away quietly. "Callisto is a traitor," she announced in a tired voice. "She tripped Pyro up, letting Wolverine gain the upper hand, and she attacked me in the hall on our way here."

"Why would you be coming here?" he asked curiously.

She shook her head. "We weren't, really; she just needed to get me alone so she could try and take me out." A small smirk split her face. "Didn't work as well as she hoped it would."

Her leader smirked. "Of course not," he stated. "She is nowhere near your level of expertise." His smirk vanished, however, as he continued, "But this display of treachery must be dealt with. Are you quite sure she caused Pyro to be wounded?" At the girl's nod, he sighed. "Very well. I must speak with Jean on the matter, however, before I decide Callisto's punishment."

"You don't trust me?" Rogue asked, slightly wounded. Was everyone going to think she would betray them? _Well, you are a traitor to the X-Men,_ her inner conscience told her. She shook her head in denial. _John is too, but Magneto trusts him._ Her head was beginning to hurt.

Magneto watched his new protégé, gauging her reaction. Finally, he replied, "It is not a matter of trust, Rogue. I know you are more than capable of seeing inside Callisto's mind. However, Jean has more experience and-."

"With all due respect, sir," Rogue interrupted, annoyed now. "I have Charles Xavier inside my head. _I _was the one that stopped Phoenix from killing him. You saw it. Back at the Grey house, if he had kept up with his protesting, she would have killed him."

"Thus making you a traitor, as well, my dear," he said calmly.

Rogue's jaw dropped in protest. "Are you kidding?" She squeezed her eyes shut, forcing herself to stay in control of her emotions. "Why do _you_ think I'm a traitor?"

"As you have said," he replied, still calm. "You saved Charles."

"So you would have let him _die?"_ she asked incredulously.

He shook his head. "Of course not, my dear," he assured her. "But the Brotherhood would have."

_You mean Pyro would have,_ she thought, clenching and unclenching her fists in a very Wolverine type manner. A sudden calm passed over her and she looked up at her leader. "Very well then," she said. "I'll remove my things and head for Anchorage. I've abandoned the X-Men and have no reason to return to them; you and Pyro believe me to be a traitor; there is no reason for me to stay." She began walking out of the room, her head held high.

"My dear," Magneto called. She paused, not turning to him. "It does not matter what the Brotherhood _thinks_ to be true." At his pause, she turned in confusion, still not speaking. _"I_ know what you did was for the greater good. Charles Xavier is a dear friend of mine; that you saved his life only puts me a position of gratitude to you. As for Pyro," he added. "I have no doubt that Callisto was behind his mood this morning. Wait to make your decision on deserting until _after_ he is well. If he still believes you to be a traitor, you may do as you wish. But know that you will always have a place here, should you choose to leave."

A frown split her face. His last sentence was hollow, she knew. Magneto was inside her head; she knew he didn't deal with traitors so kindly. Her head continued to throb, making her blink a few times. Finally, she nodded her reply and turned to leave his study, heading back down to the medical lab.

On her way, she met Cypher. He looked at her sympathetically. "I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't know there was danger until it was too late."

She shook her head. "It wasn't your fault, Cypher," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You did what you could."

"Wasn't enough, though," he stated.

"It was," she assured him. "Because of you, Pyro is still alive." _Even if he does think I'm a traitor, _she thought. _At least he's alive._

Cypher caught the unspoken words. "What is it?" he asked. "What aren't you telling me?"

Rogue glanced at him and sighed. "He thinks I'm a traitor," she told the Outsider. "That's why I was so upset earlier. Pyro accused me of being a traitor to the Brotherhood."

"But that's crazy," Cypher protested.

Her trainee's faith in her made her smile. "Yeah, well," she began. "If he wakes up and _still_ thinks I'm a traitor, I'm going to head for Anchorage. Just stay neutral through this whole deal."

"You're leaving?"

"Only if Pyro still thinks me a traitor," she assured him.

He bit his lip. "Can I come with you? If you leave?" he asked. "You're my best friend. Even the other Outsiders don't talk to me as much anymore. I haven't even spoken to Cannonball since my first training session."

Smiling, Rogue patted his back. "Of course you can come," she said. "It'd be more fun if there were two of us."

He grinned, reassured that she wouldn't leave him. She was the one person who believed he was good for something; the only one who cared enough to help him with his training. Selfishly, he kind of hoped Pyro would still think she was a traitor. Though he knew it would eat Rogue up inside, he really just wanted her to himself, for reasons that weren't all that platonic; that's why he was always eager to train with her. Of course, he made sure that the only ones to know were the ones that couldn't betray his secret: the plants.

"So," he said. "Do you want to start me on my combat training? I think Avalanche and Scarlet Witch finished the sparring room."

Rogue bit her bottom lip. She had been planning on going back to check up on Pyro, but if the sparring room was finished, she should probably start Cypher on his drills. Casting one last glance down the hall toward the medical bay, she looked back at her pupil with a smile and nodded. "All right. Let me get changed, and I'll meet you in there, okay?"

Nodding, he left her to get changed and went to his own room, shutting the door so he could also change. Opening his dresser drawer, he pulled out a pair of loose shorts and a muscle shirt, and sipped into them. When he was ready, he pulled on his sneakers and headed for the sparring room. Rogue was already there, and he had to hide his blush when he saw she wore nothing but a form fitting tank top, a pair of short shorts, and tennis shoes. Her auburn hair was held away from her face by a high ponytail, leaving only her opal locks to hang down, framing her face.

Cypher breathed in audibly, but Rogue took no notice as she smiled in a sassy manner. "Okay, sugar," she said. "Here's how it'll work: you have to get me down and pinned for more than five seconds. Got it?"

He nodded.

"Good," she grinned and rushed at him. Cypher, dodged her lunge easily enough, but was surprised when she kicked his feet out from under him. He landed on his back as the air rushed from his lungs. Rogue pinned his arms down, grinning. "Come on, now, Cyph," she mocked. "Are you telling me it was _that_ easy to take you down?" Shaking her head, she continued, "And I thought Bobby was whipped."

On the contrary to Rogue's admonishments, Cypher was simply allowing her to talk while he regained his breath and spoke with the metal in the room. A piece of lead wrapped around his trainer's ankle and dragged her off of him. Smirking, he got to his feet, watching as the metal released Rogue. Crouching into a fighting stance, he waited for her to move first again. She beamed with pride at the use of his powers to gain an upper hand before lunging at him again. He was prepared this time, and, as quick as lightning, he stepped aside, throwing his arms out to catch her around the waist. A shriek of surprise split her lips as he pinned her to his chest.

"Verah good, Cy," she drawled. "Ya were prapared. But Ah'm afraid ya fahgot sumthin'." With that, she snaked her ankle around his calves, up to his hamstrings, and applied sudden pressure, making him fall to his knees. Since she was still in a headlock, she went down on top of him, pinning him with her lower torso this time.

"Damnit," he swore under his breath as he hit the padded floor for the second time. "Maybe I'm not cut out for this."

"Nonsense," Rogue retorted, hiding her accent once more. "We've only just started and already you've gotten me in a headlock. That's a start. Besides, we've only been in here for ten minutes." She turned her head in his grasp and smirked at him seductively. "You don't think it'll be that easy, do ya, sugah?" She let the last word cascade from her lips in her unmistakable Mississippian accent to provoke him to continue.

"No," he admitted. "But you've got that sexy accent of yours; not to mention, you're trying to confuse me with your feminine charm. Why aren't you using your powers?"

Rogue had to hold back a blushed grin at his accusation. "Ya ain't ready for those, yet, sug," she said. "An' as fah meh accent, well," she gave him a mischievous smirk, "we do what we hafta."

If Rogue had been sitting any lower on his body, she would have gotten quite distracted. As it was, she straddled his belly, and could not feel his annoying ego's growth. Odd as it was, her southern accent was incredibly disarming. Especially when coupled with her appearance in a black tank top and shorts. Cypher suppressed a groan as her hips ground into him. _Focus,_ he told himself. _It's all an act. She doesn't feel anything for you. She…_He had to admit, for all his knowledge of languages, bodily and unspoken, he had no idea what Rogue felt for him. However, he did know that he never heard arousal in her with him. She only showed that with Pyro. His fists clenched at the thought of the man who thought she was a traitor.

This unconscious movement was noted by Rogue. She nodded. "Good," she said. "Get angry. Use your emotions to your advantage. Pretend I'm someone you want to get rid of." Inwardly, she cringed at how much like Logan she sounded, but he didn't have to know that.

Cypher closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on calling to the metal while she was pinned to him. He thought about merely letting her go, but then he would lose the upper hand. Rolling over had been useless; she would merely flip him over if he did. _Think,_ he told himself. _What is her weakness?_ His eye snapped open as his fingers released their headlock and quickly ran themselves up her sides. Not anticipating his actions, Rogue gasp in surprise, but soon was writhing on the floor as his fingers crawled like spiders on her sides. Pinning her to the floor, making sure her legs were pinned beneath him as well, he grinned. "I win!"

Still gasping, Rogue grinned, shaking her head. "A little unorthodox, I'll admit," she said. "But, overall, not bad. Good work, Cyph."

He beamed.

Unknown to the both of them, they had a visitor. Callisto stood at the doorway, a triumphant grin splitting her face; a camcorder was attached to her wrist with the power button on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N: See? Sadistically cruel. Anyway, I know, I know. I said there wouldn't be anymore seductive Callisto, but technically, she's not being seductive. She's being manipulative; she's merely starting with the weakest link in the power queue. Pyro. Hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review!_

_Next chapter: Pyro wakes up and Callisto's there...with a tape._


	23. Chapter 22

_A/N: Okay, here we go! Pyro is about to wake up. What will he do? You'll just have to read to find out._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Nightcrawler. You all know him as Kurt Wagner, the German or Russian or Belgium or some eastern European country teleporter, who made his debut in X2: X-Men United. The blue, demon looking guy with the reptilian tale disappeared, not making an appearance in The Last Stand, therefore allowing me to take some artistic license and putting him where I did. His role in this fic is based on the scene where he asks Mystique why she doesn't just stay hidden all the time; her reply was, and I quote, "Because we shouldn't have to." Afterward, Nightcrawler kind of purred and his tail sort of wagged._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 22

Rogue's Choice

Pyro's eyes fluttered open groggily. He tried to sit up, but couldn't manage more than lifting his head a few inches off the bed. He was able to establish that he was in the med lab, though, so at least he hadn't lost _all _sense. Bringing his hand to his forehead, he moaned.

A gust of air hit him as he moved. Callisto stood over him, a sorrowful look on her face. "I didn't want to be right," she said with a sigh. To tired to form simple words, Pyro raised his brow in inquiry. She sighed again. _Seems to be doing that a lot,_ he thought idly. "You need to see this." With that, she opened her camcorder and hit rewind. The infirmed boy watched with a kind of dazed indifference; that is, until he saw the compromising position his girlfriend put herself and her pupil in. His eyes widened in surprise before narrowing in anger.

Callisto, who had been watching him to gauge his reaction, smiled inwardly. _Good bye, Rogue,_ she thought. _Heh. Two down, two to go._ She was delighted in her progress. In one day, she had been able to get rid of both Pyro and Rogue. Now all she needed to do was get her hands on that cure gun, shoot the shapeshifter, and then convince Magneto that Phoenix was more a hindrance than a benefit. All this she planned while she pushed Pyro over the edge.

John, however, was no longer watching the tape recording. Now, he tore the heart monitor pads from his bare chest, pulled the IV from his arm, and stood on shaky, but determined, legs. Callisto grinned maliciously as she watched him exit the room and head down toward the training room.

Rogue was pinned against the wall, her hands behind her back, legs trapped by Cypher's knees. The boy was about a foot and a half taller than her, and she felt the air rush from her lungs. She also felt something else as he breathed heavily in her ear; something she had only felt when with John before. Her eyes widening, she swiveled her head to look at her pupil. "Cypher," she gasped, trying to put air back into her lungs.

His gaze was hooded, though, and his hands were moving up her sides; inside her tank top. Taking hold of one breast, Cypher kneaded it gently, grinding his hips into her back.

Regaining some breath, Rogue managed to say, "Enough." When he didn't comply, she squeezed her eyes shut, silently asking her student to forgive her, and used her skin to drain him.

Cypher gasped and jumped away from her, leaving her against the wall, her mind spinning. Her eyes were still squeezed tightly, fingers covering her temple, as she tried to sort out the boy's memories. When she got his arousal under control, she looked up at him, standing there gasping, a look of utter terror on his face. "Now you know," she said stonily. "That was _my_ curse." She held his gaze as she added in a gentler voice, "I know you think you're attracted to me, Cypher. But it's all a lie. Touch me like that again, and I won't be so nice. Understand?"

"Why have him stop, Rogue?" a new voice asked. The sparring partners turned to see a half naked Pyro standing in the door way; his stitches shone like a highway across his stomach. Cypher could hear anger, hatred…betrayal from him.

The boy's trainer could hear it too, but chose to ignore it. Instead, she asked, "Shouldn't you be lying down, Pyro?" She left her pupil's side and went over to her boyfriend. He was pale, and his arm bled from where he tore the IV. "Come on," she began, making to put her arm around his shoulder. "Let's get you back to the med lab."

Pyro jerked his arm away. "Why?" he demanded. "So you can fuck your new apprentice, here." He waved at Cypher. "No thanks. I just had to see it for myself; and I saw all I had to."

"What?" Rogue didn't know what he meant. Though his intent was clear, the reason behind it was still obscure. "What are you talking about, Pyro?"

"Callisto got your little make out session with Cypher on tape," he spat. "You betrayed me. And you know what? I don't care."

_Yes you do,_ Rogue and Cypher thought at the same time, though they didn't know they were both thinking it. Rogue looked at Cypher, who shrugged. Turning back to John, she said, "What exactly did she show you?" She couldn't help it; she was truly curious.

"You pinning him down," he said.

"Is that it?" she asked incredulously, laughing. "Pyro, that's ridiculous. I just happened to land on top of him when he got me in a headlock. That's all."

"Then how the fuck do you explain _that!" _he demanded, gesturing at Cypher. "He had you pinned to a wall, grinding you, with his hand up your _shirt!"_ He glared at first the young Outsider, and then at Rogue. "Well?"

She looked away. "Hormones," she replied softly. "He's a kid; it's not his fault."

"Like hell it isn't," Pyro raged. He stalked up to the walking translator. "Listen, dickwad, you keep you're fucking hands off Rogue, or so help me God, I'll be feeding your carcass to the buzzards." With that, he stalked out, not saying anything else; not even to Rogue, whose eyes were pleading.

Biting her bottom lip, she glanced at Cypher for a moment before heading after her boyfriend. "John," she called after him. "John, wait!"

He turned sharply to glare at her. "It's Pyro," he snapped. "John's dead. Along with my love for you."

This comment stopped her dead in her tracks. He continued on his way to the room they shared, and disappeared inside; the door slammed shut to create a soft breeze that stirred Rogue's platinum bangs as she stood, dumbstruck and hurt.

For a moment, all she could do was stare in complete confusion. Then the weight of his words hit her like a tidal wave, drowning her. Hot tears flowed from her eyes as she ran back to the medical lab, hoping to find her mother. Instead, she found Callisto.

Her rival smirked. "What's the matter, Roguey?" she asked in mock concern. "Pyro find out the truth?"

As her tears continued to fall, she bit her bottom lip hard to keep from letting the Dweller figure out just how much she had been hurt. Turning, she made to dash out, but Callisto sped in her way. "Where you think you're going?" He voice was steely and cold, and it was then that Rogue lost it.

"Bitch!" she screamed, hitting her with an icy blast. Callisto, not anticipating this, gasped as she hit the metal wall. Glaring with the wrath never before felt by Rogue, she bent the metal around the girl, trapping her. "You took away everything I lived for!" The leader of the Dwellers screamed in fear and pain as the metal continued to shrink around her and slice into her body. Rogue, her face tear-stained, smiled bitterly. "Give payment where payment is due," she murmured in a voice full of quiet malice.

Unfortunately, Callisto's scream had alerted others. Magneto came into the room, Mystique and Scarlet Witch on his heels, and Phoenix calmly bringing up the rear. "What is going on here?" Magneto demanded. His eyes followed the scene that played out; Rogue completely ignored her leader's inquiry and his command to stop. Instead, she continued to glare at the woman being steadily crushed by the metal. Suddenly, though, the metal stopped being so manipulative; it started fighting her. Focusing her energy, Rogue fought the Master of Magnetism for control of the metal.

Phoenix, who had watched everything with a stern placidness, snapped her eyes up. Angrily, her eyes went back and she shouted, both vocally and mentally, "Enough!"

Rogue started, dropping her hold of the metal, Magneto doing the same. Callisto, shaking and bleeding, sped away from the wall and out of the room.

"Oh, no you don't," Wanda said, hexing the girl's feet. "You're not going anywhere until we find out what we need to know."

"What's there to know?" the shaking power-sensor replied. Pointing to Rogue, she added, _"She_ attacked me for no reason!"

"No reason indeed," Rogue shot at the girl. "You've been manipulating everyone here since you came. Pyro, Magneto, anyone with power. All you care about is yourself and your own gains." Her breathing was ragged and her fist clenched tightly at her sides, her knuckles white in fury. "Of _course_ I snapped."

Mystique's brow knit together in confusion. Turning to Callisto, she asked, "Is this true?"

"Of course not," Callisto denied.

"Yes," Phoenix said calmly. "She's power hungry; and Rogue had every right to attack her for what she did."

"What did she do?" Magneto asked of the former X-Man doctor, but his eyes never left Callisto. She fidgeted under his gaze.

"Just what Rogue said," the woman answered. "Manipulated Pyro to hate Rogue, so that she would leave."

The Master of Magnetism raised an eyebrow, his gaze shifting to the multi-color haired girl with the tear-stained face. "Why would you leave?"

After everything that had happened in the last twenty four hours, Rogue was bitter and angry. "Because," she spat. "Unlike the little mutant-sensor here, _I_ am not interested in power or a position. The only reason I stayed after gaining control of my powers was because John wanted me too." Casting a hateful glare at the object of her grievance, she added, "I've got all I need now. Nobody wants nor needs me here, so I'm headed to Anchorage with Cypher. And I'm only taking him because he asked me." With that, she stalked from the room.

Her mother followed her out. "Rogue," she called. "Rogue."

She turned; a look of hopelessness and defeat crossed her face. "Don't, Mom," she said wearily. "I can't stay here. I don't have the strength to face him. I'm just going to head on to Anchorage. Don't try to talk me out of it."

Yellow eyes shone as the blue skinned assassin smiled. "I wouldn't dream of doing such a thing." Walking up to her daughter, she wrapped her scaly arms around her in an embrace. "I just want you to be happy."

Tears Rogue thought she had cried out, spilled from her eyes as she hugged her mother. "How, Mom? How can I ever be happy? He hates me. And it's all her fault."

Fingers caressed Rogue's head, as Mystique's soothing voice echoed in her ears, "I know, honey; I know. Don't worry about Callisto; Erik will take care of her. She won't be seeing daylight for awhile."

That made her chuckle despite her tears. "Good," she muttered. Looking up at her mom, she said, "But I still have to go. I only came to try and learn control; now that I have it, and Pyro's mad at me, there's no point in staying. Besides, I was originally headed to Anchorage six years back, when this all started. I still want to go."

Nodding, Mystique said, "Okay, Rogue. But do me a favor when you get there, okay?"

"Sure," her daughter replied. "What?"

"Contact Kurt," the assassin answered. "Nightcrawler. He's hiding somewhere near there, and I think he could use a friendly face every now and then." She smirked. "I'd go myself, but Erik needs me here."

"Wait," Rogue began. "How do you know Nightcrawler's in Alaska?" A purple tinge lit Mystique's face as she blushed. Rogue's eyes widened. _"Mother!"_ she laughed.

She shrugged. "It's been awhile since your father passed on. I simply gave in to my desires a bit." When Rogue raised an eyebrow skeptically, she continued, "I've been seeing him on and off since we infiltrated Stryker's base."

Rolling her eyes, Rogue grinned. "Well, you do have a certain something in common."

"So you'll find him?"

Grinning, he daughter nodded. "Of course. He saved my life once, after all. Still haven't really thanked him. Maybe I should bake him a cake," she mused.

Mystique laughed outright. "He'd like that. Chocolate, would be your best bet."

"German chocolate," Rogue corrected.

Controlling their laughter, mother and daughter embraced, and Mystique said into the younger woman's hair, "Be safe, dear. You mean more to me than anything else on this earth."

"I love you so much, Mom," Rogue replied into her mother's shoulder. With one last squeeze, they parted. "I have to do this," the southern girl said. "I can't stay here when he hates me so much."

"I know," Mystique sighed. "I'll try to get him to see reason while you're gone. Maybe he'll come to his senses."

"And if he doesn't, I'm sure he'll be just peachy, knowing I can't 'betray' him anymore," her daughter finished with a sigh. Nonetheless, she gave her mother a brave smile. "Well," she said. "Guess I better tell Cypher."

With that, Rogue left her mother to inform her trainee of her decision.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N: Aah. Poor Rogue. Oh well, it makes for a slightly more interesting plot line. Oh the events to come! Sorry, but the make up will be slow in coming. But, never fear! It WILL come! I hope…_

_Next chapter: Rogue and Cypher make their way to Anchorage._


	24. Chapter 23

_A/N: Mad love to my computer software teacher! If it hadn't been for her patience and allowance of every guy in the room to scream and shout while playing Counter-Strike over the network, I wouldn't have gotten this writen as fast as I did. So all hail Ms. R!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 23

Good-bye Is The Saddest Word

Looking back now, Rogue decided _maybe_ she had been a little too hasty in her leaving. After she had told Cypher of her decision, she went into her room, finding it empty. With a sigh, she started to pack her things in a backpack she found shoved in a corner of the closet. Throwing her clothes in it, she was surprised to find they all fit. About half way through, she heard the door creak open. Assuming it was Pyro, she turned with a smile, but it was only Wanda. Her face fell.

"Mystique told me what you were doing," she said quietly, shutting the door. Rogue just shrugged. "Why?"

Rogue's gaze fell to her feet. "Because he hates me," she murmured. "I can't stand to be here when he looks at me like I'm scum on his shoe." Sighing, she glanced up at her friend. "I have everything I originally came for; control is all I was here for in the beginning."

"And then Pyro came along," her friend finished for her. Rogue sat down on the bed with a sigh; her fingers starting to fiddle with the flame necklace around her neck. Wanda sat down next to her. "Why'd you let him get to you, anyway?"

"Wish I knew," Rogue replied. "It just sort of happened. He wasn't afraid to touch me."

"Neither was Pietro," Scarlet Witch mentioned.

This made the stripe-haired girl smile. "Pietro had the same intentions Bobby did back at Xavier's; he was only in it for the conquest."

Wanda chuckled. "That's my brother," she said idly. "Always got his mind in his pants." She glanced at Rogue, who still fiddled with the charm encircling her neck. "So if you love him so much, why not fight for him?"

"Because I can't fight him," Rogue answered tiredly. "I just want him to be happy, even if I have to leave."

"Do you really think it'll work?"

She shrugged. "Maybe. Heh, who knows? Maybe he'll come find me one day and sweep me off my feet and carry me off into the sunset. Sounds just as likely as him coming to his senses."

The girls were silent after this for awhile. Finally, Wanda asked, "You're really going to do this, aren't you?" Rogue nodded. Not knowing what else to say, her friend asked, "Need some help packing?"

Chuckling, Rogue nodded. "I'd like that."

So the two of them had spent an hour packing and talking. When they had finished, and Rogue waited for Cypher in the kitchen, Wanda left her side. She returned with a wad of cash. Handing it to Rogue, she said, "Here. This is just something to keep you from starving on your way to Anchorage."

Rogue stared down at the money for a moment, then looked back up at her friend. Shaking her head, the southerner tried to hand the money back. "I can't accept this, Wanda."

"Too bad," the Goth smiled. "It's not a request. I want you to use it. Besides," she said with a grin. "When I hex Pyro back into his senses and he goes to sweep you off your feet, you can pay me back."

Pulling her hand back, Rogue smiled weakly. "Thanks, Wanda. And I will pay you back as soon as I can."

Shaking her head, the girl clad in red and black replied, "Don't worry about it. You and Cypher just stay safe, okay?" She then did something she hadn't done since she was a kid: she hugged someone. Embracing Rogue, she murmured, "My God I'm going to miss you."

"At least you've got more girls in the Brotherhood now," Rogue mentioned.

"Dwellers aren't the same. At least Callisto isn't. Arclight and Psylocke are okay, but Callisto's just power hungry."

"So everyone can now see but Pyro," the other girl shrugged.

"He'll come around, Rogue," Wanda assured her.

_I hope so,_ the southern girl with the white stripe thought as she hugged her friend one last time.

Cypher came in then, a black book bag slung over his shoulder. He didn't meet Rogue's eyes when he said, "Ready to go?"

Rogue just smiled at her hormonal charge. Casting once last glance around the place, she answered with a sigh, "Yeah. I am." Turning back to Wanda, she said, "Good bye, Scarlet Witch. And thanks for everything."

Wanda nodded and watched as the pair turned and left the base. Neither so much as cast a backward glance as their journey to Anchorage officially began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N: Not very long, I know. But very emotional, don't you think? Anyway, remember that reviews love! Not to mention they help me write more. Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, and what you'd like to see in future chapters. You never know. I may just put them._


	25. Chapter 24

_A/N: w00t! Chapter 24 is finally here! I gotta say, this was a lot harder than I thought it would be. I had like five ideas, but none of them really worked for me. Then, I had a little chat with my good friend AquaRias, and she suggested I do something from Pyro's point of view. Thus, the end result. Enjoy!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 24  
Life's Little Dilemmas

Rogue had contemplated simply taking one of Magneto's vehicles up to Anchorage, but it didn't seem right. The idea of having to one day return it to Magneto didn't appeal to her very much. So, she and Cypher had walked to the edge of the forest and down a road until they found a town.

They spent a night at a motel before hitchhiking up to Coldfoot, Alaska. Cypher was not taking to hitchhiking very well. Hiking, fine, but his mother had always told him never to get into a car with a stranger.

Fortunately, they made it to Coldfoot without problems and were able to rent a room at the motel for that night before seeking food.

After she had placed their orders in the restaurant, Rogue let her mind wander over everything that had happened in the years since she became a mutant…

_Flashback_

"…_Up the Canadian Rockies," she murmured, her finger tracing the trail almost lovingly. "And then it's just a few hundred miles to Anchorage." Her hips shook in her mini-skirt for emphasis at her excitement._

"_But won't it be kinda cold?" he asked curiously. He was recumbent; his head was at rest on his arm._

_Her eyes rolled in exasperation. "Well that's the point, stupid," she replied. "Otherwise it wouldn't be an adventure."_

_He nodded in fake understanding. Truth was: he _didn't_ understand her reasons to go. If it were up to him, he wouldn't let her out of his sight. Instead, he merely sought to find out how much more time he had to spend with her. "So when are you planning to do all this?"_

_Raising her shoulders in a shrug, she collapsed on the bed next to him. "I don't know," she said with a sigh. "After high school; before college." A brilliant idea popped into her head, and she turned a smile to him. _

_Before she could ask it, however, she found his eyes gazing at her; his body leaning forward slowly. Realizing what he was implying, she felt her heart start to race. Nevertheless, she leaned in as well. Closing her eyes, she suddenly felt his soft, gentle lips on hers. They reacted to one another, not pushing, but gently. _

_Then he suddenly stopped reacting, and her eyes popped open when she thought she had been wrong of his intentions. She was about to apologize when she noticed that his body was convulsing. His eyes were rolled back in his head; little gasps tried to escape his lungs, but couldn't. _

_She screamed. The piano that had been playing downstairs ceased its musical lullaby as his parents ran upstairs to investigate._

"_Marie!" his father yelled. When the door flung open, it revealed a horrified brunette girl, her arms wrapped around her abdomen, and a boy having a seizure on the bed. The man crossed over to his son in terror. "David?" He pressed his hand to the boy's chest. "Oh, God. Call an ambulance!"_

_The woman, however, was trying to soothe the girl, who was babbling over and over, "I just touched him." David's mother tried to embrace the girl, tell her everything would be okay, but as she got closer, Marie shrieked, "DON'T TOUCH ME!"_

"_Would you call an ambulance!" The man shouted in frustration. _

_David's mother glanced at her husband before sprinting down the stairs. Marie was still curled up in the corner, tears streaming down her face, chanting, "I just touched him."_

_End Flashback_

"Rogue?"

She looked up at Cypher's voice. He was worried, she could tell. Sighing, she said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Don't _seem_ fine," he muttered, sipping his soda.

Rogue studied him for a moment, contemplating on whether she should tell him her thoughts. She shook her head. _No,_ she told herself. _These are _my _demons._

_Although it doesn't hurt to share them once in awhile,_ a calm voice said in her head. Startled, she looked around. Had she said her thoughts aloud? Was Cypher developing telepathy? No, that wasn't it. It was a female voice.

_Phoenix?_

_Yes, Rogue,_ the voice replied. _After so long, I would suspect that you would know my mental voice by now._

_But aren't you at Magneto's?_ the confused southern girl asked.

Something that sounded suspiciously like a growl answered her. _Of course,_ Phoenix replied. _Unfortunately, I'm still here, watching over these lower beings. Bidding my time,_ she added. _Magneto moves too slow for my liking. I suppose I could kill him if I wished, but I need him. _There was silence after this statement. Finally, the older woman continued, _Mystique sends her love, by the way. As does the Scarlet Witch. _

Curiosity got the better of her, and Rogue had to ask. _What happened to Callisto?_

Phoenix chuckled. _You'll be happy to know she's in solitary confinement. In other words, chained to wall down in a very cold, dark room. Scarlet Witch is on disciplinary detail. _

Both women chuckled at this comment. Rogue smirked. _Good. She oughta give that power-sucking bitch what she deserves. _

_And more,_ Phoenix agreed.

Subconsciously, Rogue bit her lower lip. _How's Pyro?_

The formerly known Jean Grey sighed. _Distant,_ came her cryptic response. When asked to elaborate, she mentally shrugged. _What can I say? Since you and Cypher left, he's been spending all his time in the training room. He hasn't come to dinner or breakfast in days; he hardly sleeps. I don't know what more I can tell you._

Rogue sighed. _Do you know what he's thinking about?_

_You,_ Jean responded. _Who else?_ When Rogue didn't respond, she smiled. _He's trying to convince himself that he hates you, but he's conflicted. He's never focused on anything other than you, and even those thoughts are in jumbled disarray. I've done everything I care to do with him; after all, he's your concern, not mine. _

_Yeah, I know._ Rogue put her chin in her hand. From the jukebox in the corner, a soft melody played, and then the song "I Ain't Missin' You" filled the room. The southern girl with the striped hair looked up to see who had turned it on and gave a half smile when she saw it was Cypher. He grinned and came back to sit down across from her, but she averted her gaze.

"Thought you might need a pick-me-up," he explained with a shrug.

She chuckled with a small nod. "Yeah, I guess," she replied. "Not the song I would've chosen, though."

He shrugged again. "Oh well. It fits the occasion, doesn't it?" His face split into a smirk that was uncannily close to Pyro's. It made her smile, though it was only a half-hearted effect.

_No matter how hard he tries, he'll never be Pyro,_ she told Phoenix. The older woman chuckled, but didn't respond.

"Here ya are, dears," a short, plump, smiling woman said as she set two plates of food down in front of the pair. A name tag professed to the world in bright red lettering that the woman's name was Mary, but Rogue wasn't paying attention. Instead, she plastered a half-hearted fake smile on her lips and thanked the woman with more grace than she felt like showing at the moment.

When Mary bustled away, short graying brown hair bobbing at her neck, the southerner glanced at her companion. He was already digging in to his juicy hamburger and plump, golden French fries and didn't notice her. Sighing softly, the heartbroken girl looked down at her own food wearily. She had been starving when she had come in, but now her stomach tightened painfully at the mere sight of the simple ham sandwich and pickle spear. Rogue cringed and pushed her plate away untouched. Suddenly, all she wanted to do was lie down; handing Cypher some money to pay for the meal, she exited the restaurant and headed back to the motel; all but falling into bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John's knuckles slowly began to bleed as he continually bashed them into the hard surface of the punching bag that hung in the sparring room. Now that both Rogue and Cypher were gone, the room didn't see much more action than a morning, afternoon, and evening workout from the solitary fire-wielder; more times than not, the evening workout turned into an all-nighter. Yet he was relentless; running, bashing, anything to keep his mind off Rogue and focused on the pain he felt when he began to tire. Still, he didn't stop.

Pyro, his alter ego, would sneer when he tried to convince himself that she had been the one at fault. But, then again, the mutant side of John 'Pyro' Allerdyce was more of a jackass than his human half. He constantly argued with John that it was _his_ fault for being a jealous, Bobby-mimicking jerk, but John would just punch his bag harder to drown out his fire side with pain. After all, he'd rather feel physical pain than the pain of truth.

Though his personality had split again, John, the human boy, was conflicted as well. It was like someone had taken a knife and cut the Brotherhood fire thrower in half and then half again. He had a hard time trying to keep his head off the wall; the place he desperately wanted to smash it.

During one of his evening punching bag-killing sprees, he received a visitor. Scarlet Witch entered the room and sat down to watch him. Pausing only momentarily to raise an eyebrow at her, he continued to turn his hands into bloody masses.

Wanda watched her friend hurt himself, knowing what he really wanted; finally, when his knuckles cracked, she stood and hexed him. "Enough, Pyro," she cried. "I can't take it anymore. You wanna know why Rogue left? Because of you." The Goth had to hold back tears that threatened to tumble down her cheeks. "My best friend," she choked out. "Your girlfriend, left because _you_ had to let that little monster of jealously get out."

The boy, who had been trying desperately to break the hex on himself, suddenly fell quiet. For a moment, Wanda thought he might cry; instead, when she released her hex, he crumpled to the floor and began beating the padding in anger and regret. His knuckles bled profusely and looked infected.

Scarlet Witch knelt down and put a comforting hand on her fiery friend. "Come on, Pyro," she said. "Let's get you to medical and get those hands of yours cleaned up. Then Magneto wants to see us in his study."

Nodding mutely, he followed her. Phoenix was in the medical lab when the entered and took one look at John's knuckles; pointing silently, she indicated for him to sit on the examination table. Wanda stood by, ready to hex if John tried anything stupid; though she highly doubted it, Pyro wasn't himself right now.

"You're lucky," Phoenix told the fire thrower. "Not only are these not deep enough to require stitching, but Rogue is fine, if a bit sick at the moment."

John looked up, startled. "She's here?" he asked incredulously. He moved to get off the table, but both Phoenix and Wanda stopped him. "Let me go, guys. I have to see her. I have to tell her I'm sorry."

Phoenix's eyes went black and she shouted in a freakily demonic voice, "Silence!" That shut both teenagers up and made Pyro sit back down on the table. As if nothing unusual had happened, the former medical scientist continued her work. Pyro gave Witch a sidelong glance, but she merely shrugged and turned her attention back to the older woman. The redhead began speaking again. "She's not here, but our telepathy keeps us in constant contact," she explained in a normal voice. "Rogue is Alaska. Coldfoot, to be exact. Cypher and she should be in Anchorage in a few days, if all goes well."

"But you said she was sick," Pyro protested. "What's wrong with her? Will she be okay? I've got to go to her." Dr. Grey gave him her demon-look again, but he ignored it. "You don't understand," he accused. "She's sick and Cypher won't know what's wrong." When Phoenix finished patching up his knuckles, he immediately slid from the bed. "I've gotta find her."

"Pyro," Scarlet spoke quietly. "We need to see Magneto first."

The doctor nodded. "Yes, you do," she commented. "He has a mission for you all and then you need to rest, boy. There's no use in you killing yourself before you go off to find Rogue."

"But…" he tried.

"No 'buts'," the Scarlet Witch interrupted him. "Magneto first, then sleep, then the mission, and _then_ you can go find Rogue, sweep her off her feet, and, if you have to, bring her back here kicking and screaming. But not before, got it?" She held glowing hands up threateningly.

Glancing from one woman to the other and back, he sighed. "But I have to tell her I'm sorry," he pleaded.

"You should have thought about that before you let her go," Phoenix replied. "For now, you'll suffer the consequences of your actions and do as Scarlet Witch says." With that, she walked out of the room and led the two teens to their leader's study.

Magneto looked up as the three stepped inside. "Ah, good of you to finally join us," he said sarcastically. "Take a seat, please." When they did, he continued, "As I was saying, the cure stations are our biggest threat, so I'll need someone to take them down. That's where you all come in." He gave them a pointed look. "So far, we have been able to locate six in various parts of the U.S. Quicksilver and Blob will go to the one in Miami; Avalanche, you and Scarlet Witch are in charge of Chicago; Arclight and Psylocke, San Francisco; Juggernaut and Multiple Man will cover Las Vegas…" Here, Maddrox chuckled. The Master of Metal gave him a pointed look before continuing, "Mystique will handle Houston; and finally, Pyro, you and the Outsiders will take down New York's."

"With all due respect, sir," Pyro spoke up. "The Outsiders aren't ready. They would be a liability at this point. I'd prefer to do the job myself."

"Very well, Pyro," Magneto relented. "I understand." To everyone, he said, "Rest now, my brothers. Tomorrow, we attack."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N: Hehehe…Those of you wanting to see a Pyro/Iceman confrontation, get ready, because it's coming. Not sure when, but I promise there will be a cure station scene with Pyro and Icedick. Oh, and I hope you guys are in for some drama, cuz it's coming up soon too! As always, REVIEW!_


	26. Chapter 25

_A/N: Wow. Been awhile, huh? But here it is. A big surprise is in store for ya'll in this chapter, but you'll figure it out before it's blatantly said. Because ya'll are smart, right? So, without further ado, the next chapter!_

* * *

Chapter 25  
Secrets Revealed 

Phoenix had to help Pyro settle his mind enough to sleep that night. But once he was asleep, his exhaustion that had been brought about by a week long, denial-fueled adrenaline kept him that way. In fact, he overslept by a half hour and ended up just barely making the final prep meeting. He slid into the room and took his seat less than half a second before Magneto began speaking.

"All right, my brothers and sisters," he said. "I've given you your marching orders. Be quick and discreet. Do not draw unneeded attention to yourselves. Watch out for each other and work as a team. We'll meet again in one week. Dismissed."

The assembled dissipated, leaving only Magneto, Phoenix, Pyro and Mystique in the room. Mystique showed no emotion as she glanced at Pyro. Phoenix glanced at the boy as well and cleared her throat. Pyro didn't move. "What?" he asked with more courage than he felt in front of the Class 5 mutant.

"To your orders, Pyro," Magneto stated.

Sighing, the boy obeyed, grumbling as he left the room; the door closed behind him, and he just glared at it before heading down to the garage.

In the room, Magneto steepled his finger pensively. "So what is this emergency you thought I should be aware of, my dear," he asked Phoenix, whose eyes were closed in concentration.

Opening them, the woman gave her leader a pointed look. "Rogue is in Anchorage," she stated matter-of-factly.

The Master of Metal clenched and unclenched his fingers in annoyance. "As she said she'd be," he replied. "Is there a point to this, or are you simply testing my already fragile patience."

"Enough, Erik," Mystique snapped. The assassin had already been informed of Phoenix's assumptions, and she was worried. She didn't need Erik Lensherr making an ass of himself. Magneto looked at her in surprise, but kept silent. She nodded to the telepath. "Tell him."

"We may have cause for concern," Phoenix announced.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pyro sped down the highway on his flame-decaled bike; his leather jacket zipped up to cover his body from the exposure of the rushing wind. He tried to focus on the mission, but his mind kept wavering and flitting back to long, silky, brown hair with a soft, white streak and large, brown, doe-like eyes; it continued in this direction, over creamy pale skin, to soft, pink, passion-filled lips. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. _No, damnit,_ he thought. _Gotta stay focused._ Yet try as he might, he couldn't help but smile at the memory of her velvet soft body again his, her lips pressing against his bare skin. _Why the hell did I ever listen to that slut Callisto?_ he thought as he turned off the highway to stop at a gas station. Riding motorcycles was great for thrills and kicks, but they did have their downside; namely, small gas tanks and low gas mileage. Not that it was a problem, he had more than enough to cover the cost of the trip; no, it was simply a necessary annoyance.

After he filled up the tank, he went inside to pay with cash. A TV in the corner of the mini mart showed a reporter outside the cure station he was supposed to take out. Pretending to get a soda as an excuse to watch, he noticed with a raised eyebrow that someone he recognized was already there. With a growl that was almost Loganish, he dropped a hundred on the counter for his gas and walked out without a word to anyone. For a moment, Rogue would have to wait. He had a score to settle with an old friend. Revving his engine, he gunned back onto the highway, speeding the rest of the way to New York.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bobby had been searching for the better part of three hours, unaware that he was in perfect shot of a news camera half the time, searching for Rogue. _She's gotta be here,_ he thought. _She hates her power more than anyone else I know._ He pushed through the overwhelming packed crowd, all of whom were shouting their anti-cure mantra in unison, glancing around.

A snide voice from beside him inquired over the noise, "Gettin' the cure so you can go back home to Mommy and Daddy?"

Iceman turned his attention to the speaker. He was surprised to see his old friend John Allerdyce beside him. Of course, it wasn't the John he remembered from the jet, the one who left. No, he looked more like he had in Storm's class, the day the both of them had tried to get Rogue's attention. Bobby had won that day, of course, and he couldn't help the smug feeling at the memory of freezing John's fireball. Still, he had to find Rogue. This place opened recently, and was the first lead the icicle had had, so he figured she'd be here. To respond to John, he said, "I'm looking for someone."

John looked out over the crowd, his eyebrows knit together as he pretended to search as well. "Oh, I get it," he replied. "Your girlfriend." He turned back to his "old friend," a malicious smirk on his face. "You'd think she'd want the cure, wouldn't you? You're pathetic."

On hearing this, Bobby knew that John knew something he wasn't saying. His fists iced over in anger. He was not in the mood. Logan was going to tear his throat out if he didn't find Rogue soon. Not to mention, he wanted to screw her and complete his unfulfilled conquest now that he could without it being a fatal decision.

Pyro took over for John, who just felt like punching the igloo. As much fun as John _thought_ it would be to fist fight his rival, his mutant side had self-preservation in mind. Clicking his wrist igniter, he created a small fireball in his hand, calling what he knew was Bobby's bluff. To add insult to injury, he smirked. "C'mon, Iceman," he goaded, wanting him to try and freeze him. He noticed the other's eye dart to his flaming palm worriedly. **_Damnit, _**he thought. **_He's gonna back down._**

_Well, what did you expect?_ John interrupted. _It's Ice Breath we're talking about._ _If it was fist fight, he wouldn't._

**_Yeah, but then we'd end up as a bloody pool of mush on the ground,_** Pyro spat. **_Or did you forget that whenever he ices up, his fists are like brass knuckles? Because I sure as _hell_ didn't._ **To Frosty, he said in a challenging tone, "Make a move."

As expected, the snowman shook his head and started walking the other way. This only fueled Pyro's already bad mood. Not only was he being forced to wait to find Rogue and make sure she was okay, but now here was Bobby, the prick he swore to her that he would turn into a puddle, and he was backing down like the wimp he was.

"Same old Bobby," he called. "Still afraid of a fight!" When Permafrost _still_ didn't rise to the bait, Pyro did what he was originally sent to do. Hurling the ball of fire he had been hoping to use on Bobby at the building, he turned it into a wave of fire that exploded inside, shattering the glass of the windows. Screams erupted from the onlookers, both from the traitorous mutants waiting in line and from the protestors. People started running in frantic chaos. Pyro used this to his advantage, sneaking up behind Bobby, who was looking for him. Tapping him on the shoulder, Pyro let John have his way. He punched the frigid whelp in the face, effectively busting the unsuspecting boy's jaw.

Dazed for only a moment, Bobby tried to retaliate, but John knew his moves. They never changed. He'd been in training with Magneto long enough by now to know that if your opponent can't hit you, he can't hurt you. Quicksilver had helped him learn this lesson really quick. Dodging the icy boy's moves, John waited for him to falter before he retaliated with a sharp jab to the side.

Bobby stumbled, falling to his knees and doubling over in pain, groaning. "Forget it, Ice Breath," John sneered. "She's not pathetic enough to lower herself like _this."_ He waved his hand at the now destroyed cure center. The frosty mutant panted as he attempted to get to his feet. His rival scowled in anger and kicked him back to his knees. "You were never good enough for her," he yelled. "You always used her, cheated on her behind her back and I never said a fucking word. Well guess what, dick, she's _my_ girl now, and I'll be damned if I let you hurt her again."

The boy on the ground laughed harshly. "Yeah, sure," he panted. "Whatever. But I'll still be the first to fuck her."

This comment received the frost ball a punch to the face that broke more than one tooth. Bobby spit blood from his busted lips, scowling. "Haven't gotten in her pants yet, huh, _Pyro?"_ he slurred through his pain.

"More than you," John smirked. "Quite often, too." His smirk disappeared and he sneered again. "I wish I could say I was surprised to find you, of all people, would make so stupid a move as to ice your own conquest's hand while she was drawing." He rolled his eyes. "You're losing your touch as a player, Mr. Smooth."

"You're bluffing," Bobby hissed, scrambling to his feet in rage. _He_ was supposed to be the one Rogue wanted. Not this bad ass. He iced his knuckles and lunged at John.

Pyro rolled his eyes and dodged. "Fuck this shit," he said bored. "I gotta go see Rogue. See ya around, mama's boy." With that, he shot an intense wave of fire that circled around the infidel and hopped back on his bike while the dick was distracted. He smirked and threw over his shoulder, "A taste of things to come, Frosty," before peeling onto the highway, headed to Alaska, where Rogue waited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the base, Magneto paced back and forth, his face pensive. "You're sure of this, Mystique?" he asked the blue woman who watched him.

She nodded. "Phoenix has seen unnatural activity in her actions, and even I saw how emotional she became over leaving. Whether she knows or not is entirely up to Phoenix to find out."

"Do you think she will?"

"I don't see why not," the shapeshifter replied. "Rogue helped her out back at her home, didn't she? You said she was grateful, right?"

He nodded an affirmation. "Yes," came his reply. "She was." He stroked his chin pensively. After several moments, he seemed to come a decision. "Very well," he announced. "Rogue will have to come back here. Pyro is, I believe, on his way after her at the moment. She'll rest easier here, among her people."

Mystique nodded. "I agree. But don't you think we should take the copter to collect her and Cypher? After all," she added. "In her condition…Cypher is merely a child. He won't know what's happening, will he?"

Magneto shrugged. "He's a clever lad," he replied cryptically. "He'll figure it out."

"But in time?"

The Master of Metal contemplated this. "True," he conceded. "Perhaps you should call Nightcrawler and alert him to the problem."

"That's not a bad idea," Rogue's birth mother said, and left to ring her old teleporting friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cypher sat twiddling his thumbs. Rogue had been in the bathroom for an hour now, and, though he didn't hear anything suspicious, it didn't stop him from getting a little fidgety. They'd reached Anchorage the day before, and had gotten a room in a cheap hotel. Unfortunately, Rogue had gone straight into the bathroom every morning and stayed there until nearly noon. This repetitive action was beginning to make the poor translator uncomfortable. What was she doing in there every morning? Was she okay? Did she need to see a doctor? Boy, he hoped not. It seemed that professionals in the medical practice were always turning mutants away. But, maybe, since Rogue could control her powers, she could pass herself off as human. He shook his head. _Come on, Cypher,_ he told himself. _THINK! There's a reason for everything, which means that this pattern means something. I just hope it's not anything bad._

A knock sounded at the door, interrupting his thoughts. He went to the peep hole and looked out. A pale guy in a trench coat and overly large sunglasses with a baseball cap stood outside. Cautiously, Cypher called, "May I help you?"

"_Guten Morgen,"_ he greeted in fluent German. _"Mein Name ist Kurt Wagner, aber ich glaube, dass Sie mich als _Nightcrawler _kennen könnten. Ich wurde durch die Mystik gesandt. Kann ich eingehen?"_ (Good morning. My name is Kurt Wagner, but I believe you might know me as Nightcrawler. I was sent by Mystique. May I come in?)

"Rogue isn't feeling well, sir," Cypher replied in flawless German.

He chuckled. "Yes," he nodded. "I know. I may be able to help her. Or take her to someone who can."

Cypher's eyebrow rose in surprise when he heard the undercurrent in his voice. It wasn't bad, but it was laced with worry for the mutant woman. His territorial instincts kicked in. "What aren't you telling me?" he demanded.

"Please," Kurt sighed. "Let me in, and I will tell you all I know."

"Promise?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes, I promise."

"All right," he said. With that, Cypher unbolted the door and opened it. He was shocked to see no one there. However, hearing a loud _bamf!_, he turned to see the man standing next to the bathroom door. "Hey!" Cypher cried, slamming the door. "Get away from there!"

"Hush, boy!" Nightcrawler reprimanded. "Rogue is not well, and your voice is not helping." He turned back to the door. "Rogue," he called softly to her. There came a faint noise from the other side that could have been anything. "Come on out, _mein Freund_. It's all right."

The door lock clicked and Rogue emerged, her hair in a tangled mess, her face dripping from where she had splashed it. In all honesty, she looked awful. Nightcrawler sighed, in relief or sadness, he didn't know. "Ach," he said. "Good too see you, Rogue. Though, I would have hoped it would have been under better circumstances. You are not well, no?"

"Kurt," Rogue moaned. "I feel awful. It's been like this since I left Magneto's. I'm nausea every morning, and I don't know why."

Nightcrawler _bamf!_ed out, leaving wispy clouds of smoke and the stench of brimstone in his wake. One whiff of the foul smelling odor, and Rogue ran back into the bathroom. The sounds of retching came from inside. Just as Cypher clenched his hands in anger, Kurt reappeared, a bag of supplies in his tri-fingered hand.

"Why did you do that?" Cypher demanded of the fuzzy blue mutant. "She's worse, thanks to you."

"Calm down," Kurt huffed. "I brought something that might help." He set the bag down on the bed and sat down. The two men waited outside while Rogue heaved up stomach bile in the cramped restroom.

Finally, after the smell of brimstone and sulfur cleared, Rogue came out, her face saturated, soaking her shock white bangs. Without a word to either of the boys, she flopped down on the bed and curled into as tight a ball as possible. Cypher glanced at Nightcrawler as if to say, "What now?"

"Rogue," the teleporter said quietly, going to her side. He opened the bag and pulled out, of all things, a jar of pickles and a jar of peanut butter. Cypher cringed. What was he trying to do? Make her worse? The translating mutant watched, transfixed, however, as Nightcrawler proffered the food to the girl. She sat up, opened both jars, and began dipping the pickles _into_ the peanut butter. For a moment, Cypher felt like he was the one who would be sick. Nightcrawler smiled as Rogue lay back against the headboard, a relieved look on her face. "Better?"

She nodded. "Yeah," she replied. Her eyebrows knit together as she continued to chew the abomination of food thoughtfully. "How'd you know?"

He grinned. "Your _mutter_ told me you might need something to settle ze morning sickness," he answered. The other two mutants gave him a puzzled look. He smiled. "You are pregnant, Rogue."

* * *

_A/N: So, were you expecting that? I thought I dropped some pretty big hints in this chapter, but I might have been wrong. Whatever. Review, please._


	27. Chapter 255

Chapter 25.5  
Pyro's Ride

Pyro raced towards his destination like all the demons of Hell were on him, gnashing their hungry fangs to devour his soul. But there were only so many miles a lovesick man could travel on motorcycle in a day. Plus, Magneto had only given him a week to get back. If he was late, the consequences would be decommission if he was late, and he wanted another go at the ice cube, bad enough to wait to see Rogue, if he had to. But, since he couldn't have his go at his nemesis, he chose to speed to the woman who needed him.

The wind rushed at him, slapping his face with merciless, ice cold intensity, but he ignored it. He only had seven days to get to Anchorage, convince Rogue that he was sorry, and get back before Mags deployed his new plan. Oh, what he'd give to have that Nightcrawler's teleporting power. He'd get there _so_ much faster.

After hours of his grueling pace in the icy weather, night had fallen, and his eyes began to droop. How, he wasn't sure, since the damn things felt frozen. Curse Bobby!

Finally, he capitulated and pulled off in a small town. Fortune was on his side; they had a motel he could rent for a few hours to rest, then, after a quick breakfast at the café, he could start again.

He pulled into the motel parking lot and killed the engine, hopping off. Opening the door, he nearly sighed in relief with the blast of warm air that hit him. The clerk raised an eyebrow, but smiled all the same. "Bit late to be traveling, ain't it?" he asked as John placed some money and his ID on the counter.

The fire thrower shrugged. "I'm in a hurry to get somewhere, but I couldn't ride anymore," he stated with a yawn. "Could I get a room?"

"Sure thing," the clerk replied, reaching under the counter and pulling out a key. "Room's right next door." He looked the half frozen, half sleeping young man. "Where you headed in such a rush, son?"

"Anchorage," he said, eyes closed. His chest rose and fell heavily in his fatigue.

"Anchorage, eh?" The clerk grinned. "Had a young couple in just a few days ago headin' there. A might pretty young girl and a gangly string of a boy. I'll never forget that girl as long as I live, though. Had the strangest color of hair. Kind of like an auburn skunk."

Pyro's eyes shot open. Jumping up, he said, "How long ago did you say they were here?"

The man considered it. "I'd say about two days. Poor kids didn't stay long, but they left around noon day before yesterday. My guess is that girl was sick. She was pale as cotton when she came to checkout, those white bangs of hers drippin' like she'd just gotten outta the shower. Poor thing; I hope she made it alright."

"Rogue…" Pyro muttered under his breath. Another thought popped in his mind. "How far is Anchorage from here?"

Again, the older fellow considered it. "About a hundred miles, I'd wager," he replied. "Yeah. 'Bout a hundred miles northwest."

Pyro grabbed his belongings off the counter. "I won't be needing this, then," he said, tossing the key back to the man and heading to the door.

"Wait a sec, there, young man," the clerk said. "I've got something you might be needin'." He disappeared into a back room, giving Pyro just enough time to wonder what he was doing, before returning with a bag of jerky and some goggles. He handed them to the fiery, blond mutant. "Here," he said. "You'll need these. That stomach of yours is louder than a freight train through a silent ghost town, and your eyelashes have frost on them. Besides," he grinned. "I ain't travelin' to see my family on a motorcycle in the middle of winter."

John looked down at the items he had been handed. Looking up again, he asked, "How do you know I won't hurt them once I find them?" He smirked. "Don't you think I might be a stalker?"

The man's belly shook with a hearty laugh. "I doubt it, my boy," he replied. "You ain't got the look of a stalker about ya. Plus, the girl mentioned your name to the boy. Sounded like she had a soft spot for ya."

Pyro smiled. So she did still feel something for him. Thanking the man, he headed out to his bike, placing the goggles over his eyes. He tugged the jerky open, cramming a few pieces into his mouth before tucking it in his inside coat pocket. It would hold him for a time while he rode. He'd stop in Anchorage and get something more substantial.

Revving the engine with a new hope, he peeled out of the lot, the frosty air no longer bothering him. Rogue was close. Another hour, hour and a half at most, and he'd get to hold her in his arms once again. The thought pushed his foot down harder on the gas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N: Short, sweet, and to the point, from my perspective anyway. Sorry, guys. I know it's been awhile and this chapter tanks, but I've had a lot of crap to deal with at school. But, Christmas break is just around the corner, and I'm counting down the days. Not counting weekends, I have eleven more days to go. However, in order to graduate in those days, I have to keep my grades up, thus I have no time to write. Expect better chapters after the holidays. Oh, and please review!_


	28. Chapter 26

_A/N: Ha ha! Christmas break has officially begun! Now I have a chance to write! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 26  
Reunion

Rogue stayed in bed that day. Nightcrawler had invited Cypher and her back to his home in the less populated part of town. It wasn't much, since his blue fur and tail kind of stood out too much in human society; but it was comfortable and clean. Seemed the overly religious mutant had developed an obsessive, compulsive need to have things spick and span when company came, which would have been fine, if not for the lingering odor of disinfectant that clung to the bathroom walls. Not only could she smell it with her pregnant-induced heightened sense, but it was nearly unbearable with Logan's added oversensitivity. She couldn't go in there without her stomach screaming in nauseated protest. So she stayed in bed with a trashcan, just in case.

Nightcrawler sat silently in the living room, his tail twitching as Cypher paced. "I didn't know," he was muttering. "I didn't think…" His incessant whining was beginning to irritate the ever patient man. Cypher sat heavily. "I can't provide for a baby," he groaned with his head in his hands.

"You aren't the father," Nightcrawler mentioned in casual German. "John," he cleared his throat and corrected himself. "Pyro is."

Cypher didn't know what made him angrier; the fact that Pyro was the father or the fact that Pyro had driven Rogue away. Either way, his fists clenched and unclenched in anger. "He doesn't deserve to be the father," Cypher growled. "Rogue left her _family_ because of that jerk."

At that moment, an urgent knock sounded at the door. Nightcrawler teleported to the door and used the peephole to see who it was. A blonde man with temperature-reddened cheeks panted outside the door. "Nightcrawler," he said. "Is Rogue with you?"

The translating mutant growled angrily. "Oh, _now_ the prodigal father shows up." He pushed the door closed with a hand. "Don't let him in, Kurt."

Pyro, from the other side of the door, heard angry German coming from a voice that was _not_ Nightcrawler's. There was only one other person it could be. "Translator, I swear if you don't open this door, I will burn a hole and step through it." It wasn't an empty threat, either; he'd do it in a heartbeat.

Fortunately, he didn't have to, because Nightcrawler had opened the door. His expression told Pyro that he was just as annoyed by the walking translator's behavior. "Come in, Pyro," he said in heavily accented English. As the matchstick walked in, Kurt closed the door and led him into the apartment. But, instead of leading him to Rogue, he sat him down on the couch in the living room. Cypher leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest in a very Wolverine-like way, glaring at him in silent fury. "Now then, mein Freund," Nightcrawler began. "There is something you must know before you see Rogue." Pyro listened as Kurt told him his girlfriend, the one woman he'd ever loved, was pregnant with his child. "She is resting now," Kurt finished. He pointed to the door that concealed the woman from view. "In the bedroom."

Pyro didn't hesitate as he jumped to his feet and headed toward the door. Knocking softly, he listened, his ear to the door. Rogue moaned for him to go away, so he opened the door a crack and peered inside. She was on the bed, her hair covering a sweat-glazed face. The innkeeper had been right; she was pale. Silently, he closed the door and walked over to her. Kneeling beside the bed, he pushed her platinum bangs away from her face. Those beautiful green-brown eyes he had fallen in love with all those years ago at Xavier's, were hidden by pale eyelids. "Ice Dick says hi," he said softly.

Rogue opened her eyes in surprise. John knelt there, smirking. She would have jumped him, but she was too tired. Instead, she said, "I'm sorry."

He put a finger to her lips and shushed her quietly. "No, baby," he whispered. "I'm sorry. I was jealous and suspicious. I never should have second guessed you." He kissed her forehead softly. "I love you, Roguey. Guess I lost it a bit; Callisto got to me," he added with a sheepish grin.

Rogue smiled and closed her eyes again. She inhaled through her nose and winced. Opening her eyes, she said, "Hey, hon, you think you could step back a bit. You reek of gasoline and…" She sniffed again. "Smoked beef jerky. How'd you get here? Your bike?"

He let out a laugh. "Yeah," he admitted. "Drove like a maniac all night to get here. Only took me three days and nights to track you down."

Her eyebrows lifted. "You haven't slept? At all?"

Kissing her forehead again, he replied, "You kiddin', babe? I haven't got two winks of sleep since you left. Bed's too cold."

She smiled. "Well, I'd offer to share, but I think Kurt and Cypher might be a little upset." Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck, looking, to all the world outside, like a loose drape; but to him, she was the rock that kept him grounded. She was, in essence, his humanity, and he wouldn't trade her for the world. Nuzzling into him, she asked quietly, "Did you sock Bobby for me?"

A smirk split Pyro's face. "Did more than that, babe. Bloodied the cheating piece of crap pretty good. He'll need a few stitches later."

Rogue grinned and kissed him. "Good," she said between kisses. "I'm glad _one_ of you has a spine." She buried her fingers in his hair, mussing his already disheveled spikes. "I love your hair like this," she mentioned out of the blue. "It's definitely a turn on for me."

He smirked. "So," he said, trailing a finger down her neck. "Up to some flaming hot make up sex?"

Rogue laughed weakly and shook her head. "Sorry, Matchstick," she replied. "Your son is giving me a hard time at the moment." To prove her point, she winced as a wave of nausea came over her. She shut her eyes until it passed. "Ugh…I feel awful. This morning sickness sucks."

Pyro smiled, pushing his hand under her shirt and feeling her tummy. "Well, tell your _daughter_ that she best leave her mama alone long enough for her daddy to have some time alone with her." He touched his lips to her navel, making her giggle.

"What makes you think it'll be a girl?" she asked.

"Fatherly intuition," he said smugly.

"Right," she grinned, but didn't get to finish her thought as Pyro kissed her again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Needless to say, Cypher was ticked. He paced the living room angrily. "Why did you let him in?" he accused Kurt in German. "He _forced_ her to leave. _And,"_ he added, pointing a dangerous finger at the closed bedroom door. "He accused her of sleeping around. Like she'd _do_ that."

Poor Kurt had the patience of a saint. He neither leapt to the bait, nor ignored the ranting boy. He simply nodded and replied easily, "If he didn't love her, why would he be here, my young friend? Besides," he added nonchalantly. "According to Mystique, the final incident that occurred before you two left was the one in the training room. That involved you."

Cypher reddened in embarrassment and anger. "Well," he began, thinking up an excuse. "She started it."

Now Kurt's eyes flashed lethally at him. "Watch your tongue," he snapped. "Rogue is a good person and would _never_ be unfaithful."

That humbled the translator considerably. He sat down, anger gone and embarrassment overwhelming his face. Thankfully, he was spared any further explanation when Pyro opened the door and walked out, shutting it quietly. "She needs rest," he mentioned in response to Kurt's inquisitive glance.

Nodding, the blue mutant stood up. "Come, mein Freund," he said to Pyro. "We will get you warmed from your ride. Mystique would never forgive me if I allowed her son-in-law-to-be to die of freezing to death."

He shrugged. "It'd be my own fault," he replied, sinking heavily to the couch. "I'm just glad she's all right. I'm glad I got to see her."

"What are you hiding?" Cypher piped up.

Pyro's brows knit together in confusion. "What do you mean what am I hiding?" It was a wasted effort. He couldn't lie to Cypher…unfortunately.

Kurt glanced at him. "You are leaving her," he stated.

The fire thrower pursed his lips, his eyes staring at the floor, and nodded. "Yeah," he sighed. "I am."

"Ah ha!" Cypher jumped up and pointed a finger at him in triumph. "See? You are no good. Leaving the mother of your child when she needs you most. You disgust me." He shook his head slowly, scowling at him.

"Pipe down, Cha Chi," Pyro snapped. Cypher lowered his arm, but his scowl remained. "Magneto's got plans, and I have one week from three days ago to get back. If I don't, I'll be replaced, probably by Calisto. Besides," he added a bit quieter. "I can't take Rogue on this mission. It's too dangerous."

Kurt nodded. "I agree, mein Freund," he replied. "In her condition, Rogue will be safer if she stays here and ignorant of it." Pyro nodded.

Cypher's eyes darted between the two of them. He didn't have to be a human body language reader to know he was being left out of something, and he didn't like it. "What?" he asked. "What are Magneto's plans?"

Nightcrawler responded immediately in German, "It's none of your business. You are not of the Brotherhood anymore. It's not your concern."

"Neither are you," was the translator's response, in English because he forgot to speak in German.

Pyro shook his head. "You left, bud," he said with a smirk, knowing he was starting to piss the kid off. "Magneto sees you as a deserter, thus," he shrugged. "You don't get to know any of the plans."

Cypher glared. "Fine," he replied smugly. "I have my own ways of figuring them out. I don't need you telling me." He began to meditate, listening to the air outside the walls of the building. His abilities had progressed wonderfully in the time since they had left Magneto's. He could now hear everything if he concentrated hard enough. The wind blew outside, relaying the public's trivial information; he concentrated harder, expanding his senses to the hideout over two hundred miles away. At first, the chatter and gossip came slowly and in jumbled chaos; it took him several minutes to sort through the excited mayhem, but one word brought him back. Opening his eyes, he said, "Alcatraz?"

A smirk split John's features. "You catch on quick, translator," he complimented. Though it was said sarcastically, he meant it. If the kid could pick up Magneto's trail from here, he was better than he looked. But Pyro's face quickly sobered as he gazed at the multi-lingual boy. "She can't be there. Not in her condition."

This time Cypher nodded in agreement, for once seeing the wisdom in his decision not to take her. She may be powerful, but Rogue was in no way invincible against bullets, and there was no telling what a Cure would do to the baby. If there was one thing the two males _could_ agree on, it was the safety of Rogue and the baby.

* * *

_A/N: Yes, shorter than most, but not the shortest. Please review and give any requests for things you would like to see happen. Thank you all for your support! I love you all. Happy holidays!  
_


End file.
